conversaciones pendientes
by la tipa
Summary: Odiaba no poder odiarlo pero sobre todo odiaba que el no la dejase odiarle como deseaba hacerlo. Tras una fiesta todo parece cambiar y a pesar suyo si la gustaba que cambiase. D&G fiiiiiiiiiiin! spero k os gust es final, muxas gracias
1. Chapter 1

Este es un nuevo ff basado en experiencias propias o por lo menos la base de la historia esta basada en algo k m paso + o -. Espero k os guste es bastante divertida, muxos bss mery

Capitulo 1: consecuencias de una fiesta

Había bebido demasiado y se lo reprochaba una y otra vez su cabeza, que parecía ajena a su cuerpo. Tenía que haber hecho caso a su primera decisión responsable y no haber ido a esa fiesta, pero estaba tan harta de la rutina que necesitaba divertirse, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Pensó en lo que diría su madre al verla en ese estado de embriaguez y sin poder contenerse empezó a reírse de forma histérica pareciendo una completa demente, pero lo que la pasaba era el alcohol, el asqueroso y horrible alcohol que estaba haciendo en ese momento estragos en ella. Estaba muy mareada, y es lo que únicamente había conseguido sacarla de aquella divertidísima fiesta. Por muy borracha que estuviese el agobio que había tenido había sido demasiado para aguantarlo así que salio a tomar el aire para despejarse y volver a aquella memorable fiesta (aunque en su estado podría haber sido un bodrio de fiesta y no se hubiese dado cuenta pues el estado de euforia todavía prevalecía en ella)

El alcohol tenía extraños efectos y esa noche parecía haberlos descubierto todos. La primera fase fue hacer increíbles tonterías sin importar hacer un ridículo espantoso acompañado con una risa floja. La segunda fase fue un sopor incontrolable que casi la hace quedarse dormida de pie con la casi seguridad de caer encima de una mesa. La tercera fase fue balbucear y hablar con todo el mundo de cosas que no recordaba al segundo siguiente. Luego vino el tiempo de abrazar y decir a la gente lo mucho que los quería a todos mientras una extraña melancolía hacia presa de ella. Y luego la ultima y peor fase fue un gran mareo que movía su mundo haciendo imposible el caminar recto sin tropezar continuamente.

En un momento de lucidez se dio cuenta de que necesitaba despejarse y cuando salía se encontró de frente con Draco Malfoy, al que odiaba tanto por una causa que se negaba a aceptar continuamente y no quería reconocer. Le gustaba, y mucho, de una manera que parecía no tener razón o causa alguna, y ningún porque que aceptara su razón. Al salir él la miro de esa manera que aceleró su corazón casi desbocadamente y aunque ella quiso apartar la mirada, no lo hizo, al igual que él, para su grandísima sorpresa. Al pasar por su lado no pudo más que aspirar su aroma de forma inconsciente y seguir caminando sin caerse porque lo menos que quería era hacer el ridículo delante de él, y se odiaba por ello.

En cuanto encontró una ventana la abrió, de una manera bastante torpe pero que la hizo reír. Se sentó al lado para que la fresca brisa la despejase y la devolviese un poco el contro,l para así poder intentar que su cerebro procesase como era debido, pero lo único que consiguió fue reír bajito y nerviosamente sin saber porque. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, cerró los ojos y respiro hondo un par de veces.

Vio como la gente caminaba por el pasillo riendo y charlando volviendo a sus habitaciones o por el contrario a la fiesta. Los miraba y sonreía cuando la saludaban, y reía cuando la hacían algún comentario sobre su estado, bastante gracioso por cierto, había que reconocerlo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y a respirar hondo para "estabilizarse" otro poco aunque cuando los abrió quiso no haberlo hecho.

Draco Malfoy estaba delante suyo tan majestuoso y frió como siempre. Su porte tan elegante, como no había visto nunca en nadie, y que tenía siempre pese a encontrarse en un estado desastroso, como por ejemplo al terminar los entrenamientos de quidditch como había comprobado un día (pero solo fue para recalcar a "luna", que odiaba a malfoy y que ese chico no le inspiraba nada más que sentimientos negativos). Le miro esperando que se burlase de ella, lo esperaba con ansias para así poder odiarlo y dejar de sentir lo que tanto lamentaba sentir por él. No recibió comentario y su estado de embriaguez la hacia hacer cosas que normalmente no haría o diría y ese era uno de esos momentos.

-Hola draco, Que tal estas?-lo dijo con una gran sonrisa como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, con la esperanza de hablar con él sin insultos de por medio

-Mucho mejor que tu ginevra- su aliento se congelo cuando oyó su nombre en los labios de él y un estado de casi éxtasis de felicidad se apoderó de ella y una gran sonrisa surgió en sus labios y aunque el tono de draco había sido como siempre, sin sentimientos y frió, en ella surgió esa esperanza que sólo el alcohol podía provocar de aquella manera en cualquier persona

-Estoy un poco mareada pero sin importancia- la sonrisa seguía en sus labios y no se arrepentía de tenerla cosa contraria en cualquier otro momento al estar enfrente de draco malfoy-Bueno, y que tal estas? Como te va todo? Hace mucho que no hablamos- para su incredulidad una pequeña sonrisa surgió en los labios de draco

La verdad es que era bastante cómica la situación y ella se reiría si no conservase un poco de lucidez que parecía que era creada por la única y exclusiva presencia de draco, que la ponía alerta y preparada apara el ataque.

-Si la verdad es que hace mucho que no hablamos-él la miró de una manera tan intensa que hizo que una risilla nerviosa se apoderase de ella- Todo me va bien, aunque me podría ir mejor pero eso es algo que arreglaré pronto- y volvió a mirarla de manera más intensa aún y ella se puso seria pero luego la risilla volvió- Creo que deberíamos hablar alguna vez-

-Claro, cuando quieras-lo dijo sin pensar pero lo cierto es que en ese momento no pensaba solo miraba con casi devoción y con el corazón desbocado a ese "chico"

Draco sonrió ladinamente de manera tan sexy que la hizo sonreír más sin poder controlarse pues en ese momento se sentía dichosa al ver que toda la atención de aquel "pedazo" de chico era dirigida hacia ella

-Pues búscame y hablamos-

-Claro-

-Lo prometes?-

-Si claro, te prometo que te buscare y hablaremos-

-Segura?-

-Si, yo te busco y hablamos, prometido-

Él sonrió con lo que la pareció alegría o felicidad pero supuso que lo estaba imaginado por causa del alcohol que se había adueñado de sus acciones sin pedir permiso.

-Bien pues entonces ya nos veremos. Cuídate ginevra- y él se marchó aún con la sonrisa que la dejo embobada hasta que se durmió en su cama

Dejar rews xfi


	2. consecuencias

**Tengo k advertiros d k el ff estos primeros capis es un poco triste y eso xo luego vendra la alegria y la locura ok muxos bss y muxas gracias x los rews d verdad no seguiria escribiendo si no fuera x ellos muxas gracias bss**

_**Capitulo 2: consecuencias**_

La mañana llegó y para su sorpresa no tenia resaca pero si un cansancio increíble que casi hizo que ni siquiera su hambre voraz fuese capaz de levantarla. Pero al mirar su reloj no pudo más que gruñir y levantarse con pesadez pese a ser ya mediodía. Se dio una ducha revigorizante y sin querer los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente y la hicieron reírse de si misma por las tonterías que había hecho y dicho pero que la paralizaron en cuanto recordó su encuentro con draco. Salió de la ducha confundida y aturdida, no sabia que pensar, o bueno más o menos si, pero tratándose de draco malfoy no sabia que esperar pues él perfectamente se podía estar burlando de ella.

Con estos pensamientos se cambió y salió de la habitación bajando a la sala común donde se encontró con mucha gente. Caminó por el pasillo saludando y hablando con conocidos y como ya había pasado la hora de la comida fue a las cocinas donde comió poco, pero vorazmente, porque su estomago le reprochaba lo de la noche anterior. Salió de las cocinas con el único pensamiento de olvidarlo por el momento. Paseó por los jardines donde se encontró con su gran amiga Luna que leía entretenida un libro.

-Luna que tal? Te perdí la pista anoche-dijo ginny mientras daba un beso en la mejilla a su amiga a modo de saludo. Lo hacia con todo el mundo que conocía pues a gin la encantaba dar besos, y era sabido por todos, pues ella además de ser una chica atrevida y divertida era conocida por su gran efusividad y expresividad aunque también era una chica con mucho carácter

-Me fui con Carter-luna seguía leyendo y aunque su tono era inexpresivo, ginny que la conocía levantó una ceja y sonrió de forma pícara

Luna sintió la mirada de su amiga y no pudo más que mirarla de reojo haciendo reír a ginny sabiendo que lo sabía (la conocía demasiado).

-Te dije que estaba aprobado Luna, me alegro mucho-ginny sonrió a su amiga y como siempre las dos se abrazaron contentas

Tenían casi por ley que la otra aprobase a los chicos con los que salían o gustaban o cosas así, aunque al final aunque no les gustase siempre se apoyaban y hablaban de todo como grandes y mejores amigas que eran.

-Me lo pidió-gin soltó un gritito de alegría-Se emocionó tanto cuando le dije que si que creía que se estaba riendo de mi- las dos rieron contentas-Bueno, y tu que tal? Te vi beber un poco más de la cuenta antes de irme, siento haberme perdido el espectáculo- ginny abrió la boca fingiendo estar ofendida

-Pasó algo-luna la miro con interés- con malfoy- ginny bajo la miraba y Luna supuso que había pasado algo que tenia muy confundida a su amiga, mucho más de lo que ya de por si hacia un tiempo que estaba, siempre a causa de draco malfoy

Esperó a que su mejor amiga le contase. Ginny se levantó de golpe y empezó a caminar nerviosamente como hacia siempre que estaba alterada o no sabia que hacer

-Hablamos como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida y el no pareció disgustado. Me sonrió, ME SONRIO!! A mi!!y nunca sonríe-su cara de incredulidad y sus gestos nerviosos mostraban su gran confusión- no lo entiendo, por que actuó así? Estaba mucho mejor antes cuando me insultaba y yo tenia razón para odiarle pero ahora-su cara de congoja y desesperación hizo que Luna mirase a su amiga comprensivamente porque sabia por el conflicto interno que su amiga tenia-me dijo que le buscase? Que le buscase luna!!!!- Su gesticulación pronunciada y sus ojos abiertos de incredulidad hacían sonreír a luna- me hizo prometérselo, PROMETERSELO LUNA!!!! Sabes lo que es eso? Draco malfoy, DRACO MALFOY Luna-ginny se tapó la cara con las manos en un gesto de desesperación y frustración y se desplomó al lado de Luna a la cual miró pidiendo a gritos una respuesta divina que arreglase todos sus conflictos y dudas-Que demonios se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?-bajo la cabeza desolada y confundida

Luna la abrazó intentando reconfortarla sin tener respuesta que pudiese ayudar a su amiga.

Olvidaron el tema, conversaron tranquilamente cuando ginny se calmó y recobró la compostura.

Justo antes de la cena, cuando aun ginny y luna seguían en los jardines charlando alegremente, un chico se acerco a ellas y saludó con un beso en los labios a luna e hizo sonreír a ginny.

-Y para mi no hay?- y puso morritos haciendo ruiditos de besos que les hizo reír a los tres

-Vamos a cenar señoritas?-

Ginny se levantó seria.

-Antes de irnos te advierto Jimmy Carter que como le hagas algo malo a mi amiga te las veras conmigo y sabes que no te conviene tenerme de enemiga- lo apuntaba con el dedo amenazadoramente

-Lo se, lo se. Antes me suicidaría que tenerte de enemiga-los tres rieron y se fueron a cenar

Ginny cenó en la mesa de rawenclaw con la "parejita feliz", como los había apodado, y charlando y riendo se olvidó del tema "draco".

---------------------69696969696969696969696969696

Fue un par de días después cuado el tema "draco" volvió a aparecer, pues el no verle durante esos días había sido de gran ayuda para no pensar en ello pero volver a verlo con sus amigos en un descanso, hizo que todas las dudas e indecisiones la invadiesen. Él la miraba, lo sabia pues notaba su penetrante mirada en ella durante breves segundos pero que aun así la confundían más.

Luna lo noto aunque prefirió no sacar el tema y siguió conversando con ginny, su novio y otros amigos.

Ginny olvidó un poco el tema aunque la indecisión sobre que hacer estaba siempre presente pero volvió a ser mayor esa misma tarde cuando se volvió a encontrar con él.

Caminaba con sus amigos aunque ella iba sola al final del grupo mirando entretenida un libro de pintura que hermione la había dejado, cuando bajando unas escaleras le vio. Cruzaba por el pasillo que había justo enfrente de las escaleras por las que ella bajaba. Él la miro y ella no pudo más que fijar un segundo sus ojos en los de él para luego bajar la mirada, aunque sin querer una extraña atracción hacía que ésta volviese a él que la dirigió pequeñas miradas pero que terminaron cuando draco caminó con sus amigos delante de ella. Miraba su espalda y bajaba la mirada apesumbrada por la duda y el desconcierto.

Él se detuvo un segundo a hablar con un chico. Sintió miedo y su paso se freno un poco para así no coincidir con él como parecía que él pretendía pues alguna que otra mirada dirigida hacia ella le daban a entender que él también dudaba pero muchísimo menos que ella. Se alegro cuando él volvió a caminar por delante de su grupo aunque se culpo pues quería hablar con él pero había tantas dudas y tanta cobardía como nunca antes había sentido, y se odiaba por ello. Le vio pararse con sus amigos dándola la espalda, paso a su lado y aunque tenia inmensas ganas de que hiciese algo para así hacerle el camino más fácil y poder elegir que hacer, él no hizo nada y no pudo más que alejarse sabiendo que se reprocharía su miedo y cobardía.

Como ya tenia por costumbre no daba demasiadas vueltas a las cosas y las dejaba pasar hasta que era necesario o se veía casi obligada, así que después del encuentro con draco siguió su camino casi como si no hubiese pasado nada.

------------------------------------699696969696969696969696996999

Esa tarde estaba estudiando en la biblioteca en la mesa más alejada de todos donde ya tenia por ley estudiar. Allí casi nunca se acercaba nadie pues estaba en la sección de libros muggles así que además de estar fuera de todas las miradas tenía mucha tranquilidad y silencio para poder estudiar.

Estaba estudiando transformaciones cuando un gran libro cayó sobre su mesa asustándola muchísimo. Miro al chico que estaba delante de ella riendo.

-No ha tenido gracias Blaise, casi me matas del susto. Deberías dejar esa afición de darme sustos porque un día me vengare y no te gustara- estaba enfadada ya estaba bastante cansada de ese capricho de blaise por asustarla siempre que podía

-Se te veía bastante aburrida y decidí alegrarte un poco la tarde-ginny levanto una ceja hasta el infinito mirando la cara de niño bueno que blaise tenia

-No todo el mundo es como tu blaise, me refiero a lo de vago entre otras muchas cosas, pero por si no lo sabias hay gente que estudia como yo por ejemplo y deberías no molestarme si luego quieres que te ayude-

-Si tu no me ayudas lo hará mi querido amigo draco-blaise paso un brazo por los hombros del chico que había a su lado y fue cuando ginny se percató de su presencia-él es mas simpático que tu y más listo- la saco la lengua de forma infantil y ginny rió

-Eso tendríamos que discutirlo-ginny miro a draco a los ojos pues este los tenia tan fijos en ella que parecía no existir nada mas

-Cuando quieras pelirroja- aunque lo dijo tan "a lo draco", es decir, sin signo alguno de sentimiento, ginny trago saliva costosamente mientras no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos al igual que él que no los apartaba ni un segundo de ella

Se escucho un carraspeo y ginny dirigió la mirada a blaise que tenia una sonrisa picara.

-Ha pasado algo que mis dos queridísimos amigos no me han contado?-blaise los miraba a los dos alternativamente, al igual que ginny con los chicos; el único que no se movía era draco que seguía con la mirada fija en ginny, lo que la hacia ponerse tan nerviosa como un colegiala

-Pues claro que no blaise...que va a pasar –su tembló tanto y mostró tanto nerviosismo que no creía que blaise se lo creyera

-No me lo vais a contar?- blaise estaba extrañado

-No hay nada que contar-ginny pidió con la mirada ayuda a draco pero este parecía divertido con la situación

Blaise se puso serio cosa que no ocurría nunca.

-Ya nos veremos-blaise se dio la vuelta y se marcho

Ginny se levanto muy culpable pues sabia que su gran amigo blaise zabini se había enfadado o molestado con ella y eso no pasaba nunca o casi nunca y las veces que había pasado era algo que no quería repetir. Quiso ir detrás de él pero una mano en su brazo la detuvo. Miro a draco molesta.

-Podías haberme ayudado, no?-vio que draco sonreía vagamente pero aun así eso era mucho viniendo de él

-No hubiese sido tan divertido-ginny se enfado y draco lo noto- No te preocupes solo fingía, parece que lo esta convirtiendo en costumbre, le divierte-ginny estaba confusa-luego hablas con él, pero no te preocupes hará una pequeña escena y ya esta, te aseguro que no esta enfadado- ginny se fijo en su ahora tono serio pero aun así que pretendía calmarla y que agradeció

-Gracias-simplemente lo dijo y entonces se fijo en que la mano de draco todavía sujetaba su brazo, volvió la mirada a draco pero este estaba muy concentrado en mirarla tan serio que la extrañó

Vio como draco la soltaba con un gesto de indecisión, se daba la vuelta y se iba. Hizo un amago de detenerle pero freno su mano y su boca, y le dejo irse. Observo como salía de la biblioteca para luego se desplomarse en la silla mientras enterraba la cara entre sus manos.

----------------------------6969696969696969696969

La clase de historia la estaba aburriendo muchísimo, aunque esa clase normalmente la gustaba, pero ese día al profesor le había dado por leer un libro del que ni siquiera había escuchado dos palabras seguidas.

En un arrebato pidió permiso para ir al baño porque "no se encontraba bien".

La dejo ir pues el profesor la tenia mucho cariño, era la única del colegio que participaba alguna vez en su clase.

Caminaba por el pasillo y se dio cuenta de que en verdad no se encontraba bien. Oyó unas pisadas y se dio la vuelta para ver quien era. No podía ser!!! Porque parecía que ahora se lo encontraba en todas partes? La estaba volviendo loca. Noto un leve mareo y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared. Draco iba tan concentrado leyendo un libro que no se percato de su presencia así que paso delante suyo y no la miro pero ella no iba a dejar que él se fuese así como así.

Una gran sacudida casi la hace caer al suelo. No estaba nada bien, estaba mareada, la dolía la cabeza y su respiración se agito. Se agarro literalmente a la pared para no caer al suelo sabiendo que en breves momentos se desmayaría.

-Draco-susurro antes de desmayarse en busca de algo de ayuda

--------------------69696969696969696969696969696969

Sitio un gran alivio al salir de la enfermería. Era la hora de comer así que fue al gran comedor donde fue recibida por un gran abrazo que casi la hizo caer.

-Luna me estas ahogando-era la verdad pues la apretaba tan fuerte que no la dejaba respirar

Luna la soltó pero la miro apuntándola con un dedo.

-No me vuelvas a hacer algo así ginevra, me oyes?-luna estaba entre furiosa, alegre y asustada e hizo reír a ginny, que la abrazo

Se sentó con la "parejita feliz" a comer.

Mientras comía sintió una mirada en ella y supo de quien era al instante.

No tardó mucho en encontrar a draco que la miraba fijamente. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron él asintió con la cabeza y aparto la mirada de ella. No pudo más que sonreír. Parecía que draco se alegraba de verla pero una duda surgió ¿Fue draco el que la ayudo tras desmayarse? Se acordaba de haber pronunciado su nombre pero nada más así que decidió que se lo preguntaría más tarde.

Alguien la agarró por los hombros y la zarandeó, y supo quien era.

-No me vuelvas a hacer algo así ginevra o te mato, me has entendido? Como se te puede ocurrir darme un susto así? Es que no piensas en mi o k? podía haberme dado un yuyu o algo de la preocupación-se rió con ganas, reconociendo una de las escenitas de su gran amigo blaise

-La proxima vez te llamo para prepararte-no pudo más que seguir riendo

-Ésta te la guardo, me has oído ginny?- no pudo más que estallar de risa y casi caerse al suelo al ver la cara de blaise, ese chico siempre la alegraba

Blaise puso su pose ofendida durante unos segundos pero luego sonrió y abrazo a su amiga mientras los dos reían. Blaise la dio un beso en la mejilla y la sonrió cuando los dos dejaron de reír.

-Me alegra que este bien, te echábamos de menos-ginny le sonrió agradecida- Luego nos vemos, parece que hay alguien celoso-blaise se fue ante la mirada extrañada de gin pues no sabia de que hablaba pero al ver con quien había ido y la cara enfadada de malfoy, no pudo mas que sonrojarse, y bajar la cabeza mientras sonreía de manera bastante tonta

Cuando levanto la mirada vio como la parejita feliz la miraba con una sonrisa picara.

-Oh dejadme en paz-y no pudo más que reírse de si misma con sus dos amigos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------898989898989898989898989

Esa misma tarde estaba en uno de los jardines leyendo un libro muy entretenida mientras mordisqueaba una manzana. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en uno de los bancos de piedra tan sumamente ensimismada con el libro que no se había dado cuenta de la persona que hacia varios minutos estaba delante suyo. Oyó un ruido y alzo la mirada viendo a malfoy, luego la bajo y siguió con la lectura pero volvió a alzarla, bastante sorprendida, reaccionando.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente-lo dijo tan serio pero ni se inmuto estaba demasiado acostumbrada a su falta de expresividad- prometiste buscarme-parecía que se lo reprochaba pero no lo creyó posible y aun así se sintió ofendida

-Siento mucho no haberte buscado-lo dijo en tono muy suave para que draco se confiara- pero estaba más ocupada en recuperar el conocimiento. Perdón si tu ego se ha molestado pero me-

-No te lo estaba echando en cara-lo dijo en tono suave, pero aun así que paralizo su lengua que tenía una larga lista de insultos preparada contra él-simplemente creía que cumplías tus promesas o eso me han dicho-la miro un segundo que la pareció infinito y que la hizo sentirse la más idiota del mundo-Me alegra que estés bien-se dio la vuelta y ginny lo miro arrepentida

-Draco-le llamo con la esperanza de que no todo hubiese acabado

Éste se paro pero no se dio la vuelta sino que miró a una de las chicas que se acercaban a ellos.

-Dejas que te llame por tu nombre la mugrosa esa?- pansy parkinson, apodada por ella " la unineurona", hizo acto de presencia en el momento más inoportuno con su grupito de amigas

La sangre de ginny hirvió de cólera, no la soportaba, era a la única persona que de verdad no toleraba para nada y eso era mucho decir. Tuvo el impulso de tirarle la manzana o lo que quedaba de ella a la cabeza pues estaba más que segura que la daría en todo el ojo y así ser feliz, pero se contuvo. Se mordió la lengua pues seria peor y lo más seguro que acabaría pegándola y no quería otro castigo. Se levanto furiosa porque la... idiota esa...la había fastidiado la tan maravillosa tarde que había estado teniendo. Se paro justamente delante de ella y la miro con una sonrisa falsa.

-Por merlín pansy que es eso que tienes en el cuello?- pansy se empezó a tocar alarmada

-Ququque tengo?-gritaba histérica mientras se tocaba el cuello desesperada

Ginny la miro con falso interés como si estuviese investigando que era eso que tenia en el cuello.

-Parece un grano-lo dijo pensativa pero luego sonrió-Ah no, perdón, es tu cabeza-y se marcho aun molesta pero feliz de haber dejado en su sitio a la...pendeja esa

Mientras se marchaba oyó como draco se reía y se sintió muy contenta pero se lo reprocho pues aun no la gustaba sentir lo que sentía.

---------------------------------------------78787878778788787878787878

Cenaba tranquilamente con su amiga luna cuando un chico se acercó y la dio un sobre que ponía su nombre. Miro a luna extrañada pero lo abrió. Al segundo siguiente estaba cubierta de una sustancia gelatinosa azul maloliente. Miro a la mesa de enfrente donde pansy parkinson se reía de ella a carcajadas con su grupito. Se levanto tan furiosa como nunca había estado, la sangre se la estaba subiendo a la cabeza de manera exagerada y la ira se apodero de ella de manera violenta. No cabía dentro de si, quería estrangularla, hacerle lo peor y no se contuvo pues la cólera weasley la atrapo. Salto por encima de la mesa hacia pansy parkinson pero varias personas la agarraron con dificultad impidiendo que hiciese una tremenda tontería delante de todo el mundo y, lo peor, delante de todos los profesores.

-Me las pagaras parkinson, ten por seguro que me vengare, esto no va a quedar así, me has oído? Soltadme idotas voy a darle su merecido a esa estupida-gritaba mientras intentaba soltarse

-Usted no le va a hacer nada a la señorita parkinson señorita weasley-la profesora mcgonagall la miraba seria

Ginny miro a la jefa de su casa enfadada e impotente porque sabía que no podría desahogarse con (repertorio largo de insultos) parkinson.

-Pero ella-intento explicarse para que la profesora la entendiese

-Pero nada señorita weasley. Calmase para que pueda quitarla la sustancia –ginny la miro suplicante, pero se calmo. La soltaron y la profesora con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer la sustancias que la cubría- Ahora siéntese y siga cenando-la ordeno en un tono que casi la hizo sentarse en ese instante

Se dio la vuelta y vio quienes la habían sujetado, blaise, draco y el novio de luna.

-Tendríais que haber dejado que la pegase una paliza a esa- lo dijo en tono alicaído

-Chica?-luna lo dijo tan poco convencida que les hizo reír a todos

Ginny suspiro.

-gracias por sujetarme-los miro a los tres pero se detuvo un poco en draco-seguro que me hubiesen castigado y la verdad es que ya he tenido suficientes castigos este mes-los demás sonrieron-Queréis cenar con nosotras?-lo dijo esperando casi únicamente la respuesta de draco

-Claro-jimmy y blase se sentaron inmediatamente pero draco estaba en el mismo sitio y no parecía muy convencido

-Supongo que otro día, no?-le sonrió y se sentó volviendo a cenar

Draco miro la espalda de ginny dudoso y luego se fue a su mesa.

Ginny se despidió de jimmy y luna y siguió sin prisa a su sala mientras pensaba un plan maquiavélico para vengarse de "la unineurona". Tardo muy poco en planificarlo, era simplemente perfecto, todos sospecharían de ella, como era lógico, pues lo había gritado, pero no tendrían pruebas ni nada que la incriminase. Pero necesitaría la ayuda de draco y aunque tenía ganas de que la ayudase seguía teniendo esas dudas que la hacían retroceder en cada instante en lo que se refería a él. Decidió que no tendría miedo, que no tenía que temer a draco malfoy. Él no la podía hacer nada peor que lo que ya la había hecho durante esos años, no tenia nada que perder y eso era una razón para temer a Ginevra weasley. Nadie se metía con ella y mucho menos una "unineurona".


	3. el secreto

**muxas gracias x los rews, spero k os guste el capitulo, muxos bss**

**_Capitulo 3: el secreto_**

Se levanto con una sonrisa en la cara y así estuvo durante todo el día, por lo que recibió muchas miradas extrañadas de luna, que la observaba sabiendo que nada bueno traería esa sonrisa.

Estaban dando un paseo cerca del lago y se encontraron con draco y blaise que charlaban un poco serios. Luna miro a ginny esperando que su expresión cambiase a una dudosa, temerosa o algo por el estilo pero ginny parecía aun más feliz y se acerco a ellos como si fuese una niña pequeña a la que acababan de dar un gran regalo.

-Hola chicos-estaba feliz, muchísimo, y no se cansaba de estarlo

Los dos la miraron extrañados pues creían que estaría enfadada por lo de la noche anterior. Blaise la miro pensativo y luego con la boca abierta sonriente.

-Puedo hablar contigo draco?- lo dijo como si nada y por primera vez draco parecía sorprendido

-Claro-

-Que estas tramando pequeño demonio?- blaise seguía sonriente sabiendo que su amiga estaba tramando algo

Ginny le sonrió y se marcho un poco alejada con draco.

Blaise y luna los miraban y vieron como la cara de draco cambiaba a tantas expresiones que no parecía él. Al final draco acabo sonriendo y asintiendo, y ginny le abrazo contenta aunque cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se aparto avergonzada. Pero draco lo arreglo colocándola el pelo detrás de la oreja mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Blaise y luna miraban la escenita sonrientes, sabiendo que se burlarían de ginny en cuanto pudiesen.

Ginny miraba a draco a los ojos un poco avergonzada pero muy feliz, le sonreía agradecida mientras surgía en ella una esperanza que nunca había tenido.

Un carraspeo los devolvió a la realidad.

-Como ya habéis terminado de conspirar, seguimos con el paseo?- blaise se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo con esa situación

-Yo no puedo tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas-ginny estaba hiperactiva y seguiría así hasta que hiciese la poción

-ginny si te pillan-

-No voy a hacer nada luna-

-Nada bueno. Ginny-

-De verdad luna, yo no voy a hacer nada. Luego os veo-y se fue corriendo feliz al colegio

Blaise y luna miraron a draco que miraba como ginny se iba.

-Como has podido aceptar? Si os pillan-luna estaba muy responsable desde hacia poco tiempo, suponían que era por que tenia novio

-Nadie sospecharía de mi lovegood-

-Luna, malfoy- draco la miro extrañado- Mi nombre es Luna y creo que tendrías que empezar a llamarme por mi nombre si quieres algo con gin. Ella no saldrá contigo si no te apruebo-draco y también blaise estaban confundidísimos y sus caras hicieron reír a luna- Así que ya sabes, hazme la pelota. Hasta luego chicos-y luna se fue sonriente hacia el colegio

Los dos chicos se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y siguieron con su conversación.

**6969696969696969696969696969**

Ginny llego corriendo a la clase donde había quedado con draco. Llegaba tarde, cosa muy rara en ella, pero había tenido que esquivar a snape y a filch así que tuvo que dar unos cuantos rodeos. Entro sin llamar y cerro la puerta rápidamente mientras intentaba calmar su agitada respiración. Miro al chico que estaba apoyado en la mesa del profesor. Se tuvo que contener para no abrir la boca y mirarle embobada porque¿como un chico sólo apoyado podía ser tan sumamente sexy? Le sonrió y se acercó a él como si nada la pasase, como si sus piernas no pareciesen un flan, como si su estomago no estuviese lleno de mariposas.

Él simplemente la miraba, no sonreía (como siempre), pero aun así su mirada era suficiente para hacerla temblar y convertirla en una colegiala tonta.

Cuando estuvo a un par de metros se paro.

-Hola, siento haber llegado tarde-empezó a sentir una punzada en la cabeza y eso no era bueno

-No importa. Los has traído?-draco seguía sin moverse y eso la ponía más nerviosa pero nunca lo demostraría delante de él o por lo menos no intencionadamente

Asintió, sacó un par de frasquitos de su túnica, y se los mostró en una mano para que los cogiese.

Fue entonces cuando draco se movió. Se acercó a ella y su cuerpo casi tocaba su mano él cogió los dos frasquitos mientras rozaba su mano y la hizo estremecer, cosa que sabia que él había podido notar. Le miró con valentía a los ojos que parecían taladrarla y que expresaban tantas cosas, y a la vez todo lo contrario.

-Gracias por ayudarme, nunca pensé que podrías ayudarme voluntariamente o sin pedir algo a cambio. Muchas gracias, de verdad-draco no decía nada así que como estaba nerviosa y el pánico parecía apoderarse de ella decidió que lo mejor era alejarse de él-Tengo que irme, ya es muy tarde y si me pillan me castigaran- como no hubo reacción por parte de draco se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta un poco más tranquila.

-Si que quiero algo a cambio-ginny se quedo paralizada y cerró los ojos intentando no ponerse nerviosa

-Y que quieres?-estaba tan concentrada en respirar hondo para tranquilizarse que no noto que estaba detrás suyo hasta que no sintió la respiración de draco cerca de su oreja. Su calor corporal parecía acariciarla.

Se estremeció ante el contacto del aliento de draco contra su piel y por la cercanía de sus cuerpos que se rozaban. Siguió con los ojos cerrados y los apretó aun más cuando tembló al sentir como los labios de draco rozaron su oreja casi imperceptiblemente.

-Quiero-su tono la congelo el aliento y la hizo contener la respiración-que me contestes a una pregunta ginevra- ella asintió mientras un escalofrío la recorría al oír su nombre-¿Que tengo que hacer para que no creas que estoy jugando contigo?-estaba paralizada y aun sentía como draco no se movía y como sus labios no se alejaba mucho de su cuello

Intentó pensar con claridad y dejar de pensar en como draco parecía hacerla sentir tanto con tan poco y como parecían colapsarse todos sus sentidos cuando estaba cerca de él. Intento razonar pero era bastante complicado con semejante pregunta. Se dio coraje y ánimos. Se aparto un paso y se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Los nervios desaparecieron y solo quedo la tranquilidad y unas ganas inmensas de besarle.

-Durante todos estos años no has hecho otra cosa que insultarme y molestarme-estaba tranquila y lo dijo suavemente- tendrás que humillarte draco-ella espero una negativa por parte de él pero para su sorpresa él asintió muy tranquilo

-No esperaba menos-le miro como si fuese la primera vez que le veía, como si estuviese viendo al verdadero draco malfoy y en verdad lo estaba viendo

-Hay muchos tipos de humillación pero aun así entenderé que no lo hagas... no por eso voy a olvidar la conversación pendiente-sonrió ladinamente y salio de la clase

Camino hacia su sala común orgullosa de si misma y con una sonrisa confiada.

**69696969696969696996969**

Se levanto aun más feliz, se ducho, se hizo dos trenzas en el pelo, se puso el uniforme y salió de su habitación con una gran sonrisa. Caminaba saludando feliz a todos los que conocía. Entró al gran comedor y se sentó con la parejita feliz que la miraron un poco desconfiados.

-Hola parejita, que tal habéis amanecido?-estaba que irradiaba felicidad

Luna la miro sabiendo la causa de su felicidad.

-Que has hecho ginevra?-ginny se fijo por primera vez en que su amiga llevaba un tiempo muy "regañona" y se extraño

-Luna por que estas tan "hay que seguir las normas"¿quien eres tu y que has hecho con mi amiga?-miro al novio amenazante que las miraba con una sonrisa- no habrás sido tu? Porque te va a ir muy mal como no me devuelvas a mí amiga-los dos se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas ante la mirada ofendida de luna

-No te estaba regañando-farfullo luna con la mirada gacha

Los otros dos volvieron a reírse con más fuerza aun y contagiaron a luna que se rió de si misma, la verdad es que su comportamiento era tan... anti ella.

-Aun así que te pasa para que estés tan contenta? Tu felicidad es casi cruel-luna abrió la boca sorprendida por no haberse dado cuenta antes-Cuando?-

Ginny sonrió a su amiga alegrándose de que la apoyase.

-Por ahí llega-ginny solo miro de refilón a la recién llegada que iba con su sequito de "cabezas de serrín"

Luna miro a la que ahora se estaba sentando en su mesa y se reprocho haberse puesto de espaldas a la mesa slythering

La profesora mcgonagall se acerco a ginny que la sonrió.

-Buenos días profesora-

-Dijo que quería hablar conmigo señorita weasley, así que vayamos a mi despacho- ginny se levanto y las dos se fueron mientras ginny guiñaba un ojo a su amiga

Luna estaba casi ansiosa por ver la venganza de ginny y no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás así que directamente se dio la vuelta e hizo con que, aunque lo hacia, abrazaba a su novio que la miraba con alguna idea de lo que iba a pasar.

Paso poco menos de media hora justo cuando el comedor estaba lleno. Luna vio como ginny regresaba hablando con la profesora y entonces un grito y muchísimas risas y burlas fueron extendiéndose por todo el comedor. Luna miro a la "unineurona" que estaba de pies siendo observada y humillada por todos.

Pansy parkinson tenia el pelo de tantos colores que no se podían ni contar, e irradiaban una especie de luz fosforescente (seguro que resplandece en la oscuridad- pensó luna), su piel había adquirido un tono verde sapo, sus dientes un color marrón que daba bastante asco y sus ojos parecían a punto de salirse de sus orbitas.

Todo el mundo reía en el comedor incluso alguno de los profesores tuvo que hacer con que tosía para disimular su risa. Ginny era la única alumna que no se reía sino que estaba totalmente seria.

-Ha sido ella!! Ella me ha hecho esto!!- pansy la apuntaba con un dedo acusadoramente mientras sus ojos intentaban permanecer en su sitio

-Tengo que decir señorita parkinson que eso es imposible, la señorita weasley ha estado conmigo todo el desayuno y esto acaba de aparecerle así que no haga acusaciones sin tener prueba sólidas-la profesora mcgonagall hablaba con calma pero con su actitud tan rígida como siempre

Ginny seguía seria, se alegraba de haberla humillado pero no seria ella si se regodease, así que simplemente dejo que pansy gritase histérica con la voz cada vez más aguda diciendo cosas en contra de ella.

Pansy empezó a llorar mientras gritaba ante las burlas y risas de los demás así que sin poder contenerse salio del gran comedor humillada.

Ginny se sintió mal (pero no demasiado) en cuanto vio salir a pansy totalmente destrozada. Ella era una buena persona, lo era y no quería estar por debajo de aquellos que la humillaban, ellos no se lo merecían, era mejor que ellos. Pero ahora era millones de veces peor y no quería, así que reprochándoselo por ser tan condenadamente buena y no ser por una vez "mala" se dio la vuelta y salio caminando tras pansy. Sabía muy bien donde estaría, en el baño de myrtle la llorona.

Entró y vio a pansy delante suyo.

-Te lo mereces-pansy la miro con odio, rabia, asco...sentimientos no muy "agradables"-Puedes decir y hacer lo que quieras pero esto te lo mereces-la miro tranquila- Si te vengas, lo que te haré yo será peor y siempre perderás tu, te lo aseguro. Así que deja de molestarme, estas llegando a un punto de molestia que ya no aguanto-se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta- Tómalo como un consejo- y salió

**696969696969696969**

Ginny caminaba por el pasillo esa misma tarde tras terminar de estudiar en la biblioteca pues la empezó a doler la cabeza y como ya había terminado decidió dejarlo para otro momento. Se alegro de estar junto a su sala cuando el dolor aumentó.

Entro rápidamente y fue directa a su habitación donde tiro los libros aun lado y se tumbo en su cama corriendo el dosel para que ninguna de sus compañeras la viera.

El dolor no la dejo dormir durante toda la noche.

**696969696969696**

Se levanto de la cama como si pesase toneladas pero ni le dio importancia, estaba acostumbrada a esas crisis así que simplemente actuaría como siempre lo hacia cuando ocurrían.

Respiro hondo varias veces tranquilizándose para recuperar el control y poder actuar como siempre. Cuando se sintió capaz entro al gran comedor con una sonrisa y fue hacia la parejita feliz.

-Buenos días-los otros dos la miraron con cara de preocupación

-Ginny estas bien?, tienes muy mala cara-luna estaba muy preocupada por su amiga sabia que algo la pasaba pero ella parecía no darse cuenta o por lo menos daba esa impresión

-No os preocupéis, he dormido un poco mal, demasiadas pesadillas-sonrió despreocupadamente y empezó a desayunar

**69696969696969699669**

Pasó más de una semana, normal para todos salvo para ginny pues su estado empeoraba. Casi no dormía, el dolor era casi continuo y lo peor era que ya casi no podía fingir que nada la pasaba, y aunque lo hacia muy bien sabia que luna si se había dado cuenta.

-Mañana hay salida a hosmeade, vas a ir, no?-miro a luna dándose cuenta de donde estaba pues ya casi ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que hacia

La miro intentando procesar la pregunta y vio la preocupación de luna.

-Ginny que te pasa?-

-Solo estaba pensando y me quedado ensimismada, nada más-sonrió intentando tranquilizar a su amiga- mañana que día es?-

-23 de octubre, el próximo domingo es haloween. Tengo muchísimas ganas de que sea domingo- su cara soñadora hizo sonreír a ginny tranquilizándola

-Siempre nos lo pasamos muy bien-

-Si, siempre- las dos sonrieron y se quedaron ensimismadas en sus sueños

**6969696969696969696969696**

Se despertó sintiendo como miles de agujas se clavaban en su cerebro pero fue mucho peor cuando el sol la dio de lleno. Miro en la habitación y vio que no había nadie. Miro su reloj y vio que era muy tarde, ya se había perdido la salida a hosmeade pero no la importo pues el dolor aumentaba. Camino al baño y se encerró dentro con la intención de una ducha tranquilizante. Se metió en la ducha y dejo el agua correr. El dolor fue menguando pero un mareo repentino casi la hace caer, así que se sentó con las piernas recogidas y dejo que el agua la golpease sin piedad la espalda.

Sin poder contenerse las lágrimas empezaron a mezclarse con el agua mientras el llanto y las convulsiones de su pecho la demostraron su gran debilidad.

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente mientras una cortina vaporosa no la dejaba ver claramente. El dolor de cabeza era aun mayor por haber llorado. Levanto uno de los brazos que agarraban sus piernas y vio como la mano la temblaba con violencia y se aterrorizo. Estaba perdiendo totalmente el control y las consecuencias podían ser desastrosas, desde que se desmayase y se golpease la cabeza y nadie pudiese ayudarla, hasta que el dolor pudiese volverla completamente loca. Se sentía tan impotente y tan sumamente sola que creía no poder aguantar cuerda mucho tiempo más.

Cerró el grifo y cortó el agua con bastante dificultad por culpa del temblor. Se levanto lentamente, mientras sus piernas parecían de gelatina, aparto la cortina, cogió la toalla, y se enrolló en ella mientras salía con cuidado.

Se miro en el espejo. Su aspecto era pésimo. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de manera no muy natural, grandes ojeras de un color demasiado oscuro, labios agrietados y cara cansada.

Regreso a su cama ya cambiada y con el pelo seco, se metió entre las sabanas y cerrando el dosel, para que la luz del sol no agravase su estado, intento dormir.

Se despertó, cuando ya todo el mundo dormía, básicamente porque su estomago le reclamaba comida. Se sentía mejor, el dolor era permanente pero leve y podía soportarlo. Así que se cambio y salio a hurtadillas de su sala. Camino sin hacer ruido hasta las cocinas, donde comió poca cantidad pero que la sacio.

Cuando salio el dolor volvió. Camino más deprisa para intentar llegar a su sala pero el dolor era tal que pese a que podían verla y castigarla (aunque ni siquiera se le paso por la cabeza pues no podía ni pensar) se sentó en el suelo apoyada en un lugar en el que las antorchas no diesen luz. Se masajeo la sien intentando calmar el dolor punzante que la hacia imposible abrir el ojo derecho pues esa vez el dolor parecía haberse alojado justo en ese lado. El ojo empezó a llorarle, intento calmarse para no ponerse a llorar por el intenso dolor pues lo que conseguiría sería amentarlo.

Nada parecía existir sólo el dolor que abarcaba todos sus sentidos.

Alguien la aparto las manos y colocó las suyas en su lugar para masajear donde antes lo estaba haciendo ella. No supo quien era pero la daba igual pues el dolor menguaba considerablemente con el masaje. Siguió con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la caricia. Las manos se apartaron y ella abrió los ojos con dificultad consiguiendo una imagen durante unos segundos de la persona que estaba delante suya y los volvió a cerrar. Le sonrió mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

-Mejor?-su voz era un calmante para su cabeza, un calmante que acababa de descubrir y que deseaba tener siempre

Ella asintió agotada. Esos dolores la dejaban sin fuerzas pero esa vez superaba a todas.

Debía comenzar a sentir verdadero miedo y lo sentía.

-Gracias-lo dijo tan bajito que se sorprendió incluso ella de su debilidad en ese momento

-Te duele?-parecía preocupado

-Ya no, gracias a ti-intento que su voz sonase con más fuerza pero el tono salio igual o peor que antes

-Necesitas algo?-

-Solo descansar y dormir-estaba preocupada, su estado empeoraba más deprisa que nunca

Ya había tenido otras crisis y las había afrontado pero ésta estaba empezando a sobrepasar los límites de una simple crisis o una crisis anterior. solo había acaba do en el hospital una vez y no deseaba recordarlo

-Puedes levantarte?-

Ginny no pudo más que llorar silenciosamente al saber la amarga respuesta.

-No-su voz estaba acongojada y por primera vez tuvo verdadero pánico

Sintió como la limpiaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas con suavidad y la cargaba en brazos con gran facilidad. Aspiro el olor que emanaba el chico que la calmaba y adormecía dándola una seguridad que de verdad necesitaba, y sin poder evitarlo se durmió en sus brazos.

Escuchó unas voces hablando bajito, seguro que para no molestarla.

-No pude hacer otra cosa-

-Lo se draco e hiciste bien-reconocía esa voz a la perfección era blaise y parecía muy preocupado

-Pero que la pasa?-draco parecía pensativo

-No lo se pero espero que sea pasajero-

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y ella volvió a dormir

Se despertó y abrió los ojos lentamente. Vio que no estaba en su habitación y lo peor era que estaba en una SLYTHERING?!?! Se levanto casi de un salto pero un mareo la hizo volver a tumbarse y respirar agitadamente. Cerró los ojos mientras intentaba sosegar su respiración. Se sentía extenuada y el dolor de cabeza volvió de forma repentina con mucha fuerza haciéndola gemir mientras apretaba los dientes y agarraba las mantas con fuerza. Necesitaba ayuda y con rapidez.

Se incorporo lentamente manteniendo un nivel pequeño de control, el único que podía conseguir. Debía ir a ver a dumbledore.

Titubeó, no podía decírselo a sus padres... no quería. Sabia que podía confiar en dumbledore, y necesitaba ayuda urgente pero los únicos que podían ayudarla eran sus padres y no quería. Aunque también estaba dumbledore pero tenia miedo de que se lo contase a sus padres, pero de verdad que necesitaba ayuda.

Estaba aterrorizada y lo peor es que estaba sola porque si pedía ayuda al director, sus padres se enterarían y no quería, no podía hacerles eso, esta crisis debía afrontarla sola por muy mal que estuviese,... y estaba muy mal, peor que nunca. Estaba sola y debía afrontarlo, pero estaba tan aterrorizada¿por que justamente en ese momento, cuando antes había sido fuerte, decaía de forma estrepitosa? Y sabía la respuesta, se derrumbaba sin que nadie pudiese sujetarla.

Escucho la ducha y recordó la conversación y se apresuro en salir de allí aunque eso la costase la poca fuerza de la que pendía su vida. No podía dejar que la viesen en ese estado, empezasen a preguntar y descubriesen la verdad, no quería la lastima de nadie ya era suficiente con sus padres.

Con gran cautela salio intentando que nadie la viese directa al despacho del director rogando porque él estuviese.

Llego sintiendo una gran alegría y dando gracias al ver al director salir de su despacho justo en ese momento.

El director la miro muy preocupado al ver su estado y se acerco casi corriendo hacia ella.

Le miro rogando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que la ayudase, que la salvase de su terrible estado y destino.

La miraba comprensivamente y sin creerlo la abrazo y ella sintió que ya podía derrumbarse sin miedo. Sintió gozo al ser abrazada, al ser consolada sin pizca de lastima, sino con comprensión, sabiendo, no sabia como, todo lo que la pasaba y todo lo que pensaba.

Dumbledore la agarro con firmeza y la ayudo a subir al despacho pues sus fuerzas ya eran mínimas. Se dejo llevar, cuidar, como nunca había dejado a nadie que lo hiciese. La ayudo a sentarse en una silla, dumledore hizo aparecer una silla en frente y se sentó mientras agarraba con suavidad una de sus manos.

-Se que nunca vendrías a mi si tu estado no fuese critico y si el terror no te controlase- ginny tenia la cabeza agachada por su agotamiento y por el dolor cada vez más agudo pero escuchaba las palabras de su director que la hablaban con suavidad - Se porque no has venido antes, lo entiendo y respeto pero si tu estado es tal como creo hace mucho que deberías haber venido a mi, pero parece que tienes la costumbre de no dejarte ayudar por lo menos con respecto a este tema- no se sentía ofendida solo cansada y eso lo abarcaba todo - No se si recuerdas hace unos años cuando tuviste la primera y única crisis que te llevo al hospital, un día que te fui a ver me gritaste que te ayudase, que encontrase una cura- ella asintió vagamente, se acordaba, había dicho muchas cosas ,muchos reproches y sin sentido - Fue la única vez que te he visto pedir ayuda y me conmovió tanto y lo respete tanto que hice lo que creí necesario para ayudarte- levanto la mirada sin entender y aunque el dolor de su cabeza abarcaba todos sus sentidos la imperiosa necesidad de escuchar a ese director que tanto admiraba era aun mayor - Durante todos estos años he buscado una cura con ayuda del profesor snape-se derrumbaba, sus sentidos se colapsaban, pronto la oscuridad la invadiría sin remedio y no podría ni siquiera advertirle de que su fin parecía capaz de tocarlo

Noto algo caliente salir de su nariz, un sabor metálico en su boca y algo cosquilleándola la oreja.

Le miro con el terror en los ojos y él la vio con pánico al comprobar como el estado de su alumna no llegaba ni a sus peores temores.

La oscuridad llego y el mundo dejo de existir para ella.

**aki acaba el capitulo, spero vuestros rews y spero k os guste el ff d verdad**

**muxos bss a: SINOVIA ULUVI FLORENTINA JENICKA KARYBLACK**

**JM10 VANE MONTSE.K MUERTEACHO IMPOSSIBLES no seguiria sio fuese x vuestro rews d verdad k os lo agradezco besitos**


	4. el regreso, un baile y pociones mofeta

HIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!

os debo una grannnndiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisima disculpa, siento haber tardado tanto en volver a escribir, mi padre tuvo un problema de salud muy grave y todo se fue ...x el water jeje. XO HE VUELTO JAJA y con mucho que decir

X vuestros rews mxisimas gracias, ya sabeis que sin vuestro apoyo no seguiría

Entrado en materia: lo de la enfermedad de ginny al final no la voy a dar tantisima importancia como en un principio pensaba aunque por supuesto afecta mucho en algunos aspectos de su vida, aunque lo que es en si la emfermedad y eso no he profundizado ok xo si teneis preguntas o quereis aclaraciones os las hare con muxisimo gusto ok

D verdad sorry y muxas gracias Os dejo un capitulito a ver k os parece

BSSS

* * *

Capitulo 4: el regreso, un baile y pociones mofeta

Entro en el gran comedor esperando con ansiedad que sus amigos lo siguiesen siendo. No se lo había dicho y entendería que estuviesen enfadados o resentidos, pero por merlín cuanto deseaba que no la mirasen con desprecio como si los hubiese traicionado, no seria capaz de seguir sin ellos. Vio a la parejita feliz, Luna estaba de espaldas a ella y no la vio pero Jimmy si. Sonrió dudosa temiendo su reacción pero el chico la sonrió y se sintió algo más tranquila.

Luna al ver que su chico sonreía a alguien se dio la vuelta y con gran alegría contempló a su amiga.

Ginny vio como Luna se daba la vuelta y la miraba sorprendida pero una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara. Luna se levanto del banco de un salto y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla mientras las dos reían contentas y aliviadas.

-No sabes como me alegro de verte-luna tenia los ojos aguados- No se que habría hecho si no hubieses vuelto- una lagrima callo por la mejilla de ésta

Gin estaba más que feliz, no tan emocionada como luna pero estaba conmovida y se dio cuenta de cuanto quería a su amiga y cuanto la quería ella. La abrazo agradecida por tenerla de amiga.

Escucharon un grito agudo detrás de ella y se giró. Vieron a Blaise con una gran sonrisa y alivio en los ojos. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo con delicadeza donde la demostraba el alivio de volver a abrazarla y verla. Se separaron y Blaise la beso en la frente.

-Creía que eras una visión-gin sonrió sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería su amigo por muy poco casi no vuelve- Casi me vuelvo loco, todo el mundo es tan aburrido!!!, nadie esta tan loca como tu-gin abrió la boca sorprendida pero rió agradecida,

Por merlín cuanto le había echado de menos!! ojala le hubiese tenido a su lado para hacerla sonreír, la hubiese ayudado muchísimo.

Sin querer una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y abrazo a sus dos amigos sintiendo un gran gozo al poder estar con ellos, nunca sabrían lo mucho que los había necesitado y lo mucho que los había echado de menos.

-No sabéis cuanta falta me habéis hecho-lo dijo seria pero con tanto sentimiento en la voz que luna lloro e hizo sonreír a blaise- Os juro no volver a ocultaros una cosa así, lo prometo-

Tras más abrazos se sentaron a desayunar.

-UH!! Se me había olvidado-los demás la miraron sin entender- Tenia que ir a ver a dumbledore, así que me voy luego os veo en clase- y salio corriendo hacia el despacho del director

Al salir del gran comedor alguien grito su nombre y supo quien era al instante.

-Ginevra!!- se dio la vuelta y sonrió al chico que la miraba serio

-Tengo que ver a dumbledore- se despidió con la mano y se fue corriendo

Llego al despacho y diciendo la contraseña subió por las escaleras. Llamo a la puerta.

-Pasa-

Ginny entro y fue hacia el escritorio de su director que la miraba sonriente.

-Bienvenida- su voz como siempre era calida y amable

-Gracias-por merlín que estaba agradecida

-Has hablado con el profesor snape?-snape había encontrado la cura a su enfermedad

-No, aun no he tenido oportunidad pero iré después de la comida- se sentía algo incomoda pero era normal habiéndole dicho lo que no le había dicho a nadie, lo que quería hacer con su vida

-Bien, pues creo que hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar- ginny bajo la mirada en un principio pero la levanto con valentía

Ginny salio una hora después con una sonrisa en el rostro y la perspectiva de que todo iría mejor.

La mañana paso entre clase y clase sin darse cuenta, había echado menos todo ese ajetreo y estar rodeada de conversaciones la gustaba mas que el perpetuo silencio del hospital salvo por los gritos de dolor que momentáneamente lo rompía. No había visto a sus amigos en toda la mañana así que fue a buscarles. Salio fuera del castillo y fue hacia el lugar donde siempre se juntaban, en unas rocas junto al castillo con una vista increíble del lago, allí nadie les veía ni molestaba. Cuando miro hacia el lago volvió a ver a draco y Blaise hablar muy serios y parecía que en voz baja, la resulto bastante extraño ya que desde que había comenzado el año se comportaban de manera no muy normal como si estuviesen haciendo algo más grande que estudiar en la escuela. Lo desecho cuando vio a Luna y Jimmy que se besaban...no apto para público. Levanto una ceja y sonrió picaramente.

-Eh pervertidos!!! Iros a otro lugar, que hay menores por merlin!!- el grito de blaise casi junto a ella la hizo reír a carcajadas

Que bien se sentía riendo, la encantaba reír era...liberador de todo lo malo aunque fuese durante unos segundos pero era suficiente para soportar todo los demás.

Luna y Jimmy se separaron de golpe avergonzados ya que creían que el grito era de un profesor pues Blaise sabía imitar muy bien a algunos. Su sonrojo hizo reír aun mas a ginny que se encogió por el dolor en el estomago. La pareja miro acusadoramente a Blaise que tenia cara de no haber hecho nada, de que él era totalmente inocente.

-Blaise, algún día será un profesor de verdad y no le haremos caso, nos castigaran y será por tu culpa, y te arrastraras a mis pies suplicándome perdón- luna le miro retadora mientras se ponía delante de él

-Puedo hacer mucho más que arrastrarme a tus pies para compensártelo- Blaise había hablado bajito solo para que ellos tres lo escuchasen, jimmy como estaba lejos ni lo percibió

Su tono había sido totalmente sensual y su mirada intensa. A cualquier otra chica la hubiese hecho enrojecer y reír como una tonta, pero Luna simplemente le miro ceñuda y algo enfadada sin hacer caso a su tono tan conocido por ellas. Su querido amigo era un don juan.

Ginny le miro un segundo por fin comprobando algo que ya sabía desde hace tiempo, les observo un segundo y se fue con Jimmy que aun parecía avergonzado.

-A veces no te soporto- bufo luna y volvió con la pareja que reía

Blaise la miro unos segundos y luego suspirando se reunió con el grupo.

-Bueno ya tenéis vestuario para esta noche?-

Ginny los miro divertida

-Vais a hacer un desfile o que?-

Los otros se miraron temerosos pero fue luna quien la iluminó.

-Hay un baile-

-QUE!?!?!??!?!?!- su grito resonó por todo el castillo

Sus dos amigos rieron conociendo a su amiga.

-A dumbledore se le ocurrió esa genial idea justo la noche antes de marcharte-

-Y eso no es lo peor, ha dicho que para los que se queden en navidad también habrá otra "pequeña reunión musical"- su voz algo chillona hizo reír a Luna y jimmy pero ginny estaba mas que espantada

-Debe odiarme, como hace eso?!?! Y además dos bailes!!!!!- su cara paso de espanto a incredulidad- Ha perdido la cabeza, es la vejez, su cerebro ya no es lo que era...porque para hacer semejante acto tenebroso...-

-Solo es un baile- luna quiso no haberlo dicho

La mirada de ginny era matadora. Blaise rió y también recibió otra pero rió aun mas fuerte. Suspiro derrotada.

-Y es de parejas, no?- ellos asintieron- Supongo que los dos iréis juntos, y tu Blaise?-

-Te esperaba a ti preciosa-la guiño un ojo y recibió un buen puñetazo en el brazo- AUH!! Eso ha dolido- ella le miro retándole pues si decía algo mas recibiría otro- Voy con Paola-

-Con esa!?!?!-todos miraron el grito de Luna que pareció arrepentida al instante

Ginny sonrió ladina.

-Yo apoyo a Luna. Ya podías ir con otra que se pusiese la falda algo más larga que la camisa o por lo menos que no sea taaan facilona Te lo podías haber currado un poco-

Blaise se encogió de hombros recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de sus amigas.

-Esta buena y eso es lo esencial- su desdén las hizo fruncir el ceño- Ademas eso de que no lleve la falda mas larga que la camisa tiene muchas-

-BLAISE!!!- el grito Luna fue bastante chillón por cierto

La sonrisa picara de Blaise se ensanchó

Ginny le miro negando, era un caso perdido pero rió suavemente.

-Dejemos de hablar de busconas y salidos mentales y centrémonos en el plan-

-Que plan?-

-Como que que plan?? El de destruir esa idea de hacer otro descabellado baile en navidad- los demás rieron ante el tono de obviedad- Esta navidad tengo que quedarme y no quiero que se celebre mi peor pesadilla en mi noche pacifica- entonces concentrada empezó a tramar algo muy enrevesado

Luna y Blaise se miraron sonrientes ante esa aberración que su mejor amiga tenia hacia los bailes o como ella los llamaba "la oportunidad perfecta que se les da a los tíos para te soben ya que en otra ocasión no pueden y para que las chicas se conviertan en unas descerebradas pensando en chorraditas como vestiditos con volantes"

-Suponemos que no vendrás esta noche?-

-Suponed bien- pero ella aun seguía maquinando su inolvidable plan para acabar con la perdición a la que dumbledore parecía condenarla ese año por doble partida

D&G

-Puede que no me gusten los bailes pero tendría que haberlos solo para que así enseñases a esa mujer, en proceso, tan sumamente preciosa que escondes- Luna sonrió a su mejor amiga que estaba tirada en su cama

Las dos estaban en la sala común Rawenclaw, en la habitación de Luna. Ginny hacia compañía y la ayudaba en cualquier cosa mientras se cambiaba.

La pelirroja miraba a su amiga con una tierna sonrisa. Estaba esplendida...en parte gracias a ella, la verdad es que esas cosas de elegir vestidos y peinados y pintar se la daban muy bien pese a la poca practica, no sabia como pero sabia justo lo que realzaba la belleza escondida de las mujeres (salvo en ella claro).

Luna llevaba un vestido azul real totalmente ajustado que la llegaba por encima de las rodillas, con escote en pico que con dos finas tiras rodeaban el cuello, y también dejaba ver la mitad de la espalda que era tapada por la mata de pelo bien moldeada que enmarcaba su rostro nada maquillado salvo por la suave sombra que empequeñecía sus grandes ojos y por el suave brillo rosado de sus labios.

-No puedo perderme la cara de Jimmy y mucho menos de- paro pero luna lo dejo estar cuando su amiga empezó a reír ante lo que imaginaba- Creo que voy a estar un año riéndome sin parar- y siguió riendo

Luna la miro sonriente, su amiga parecía feliz, y eso la alegraba ya que su amiga, y ella lo sabía muy bien, había sufrido mucho.

-Me siento tan antiyo- suspiro

-Cuantas veces nos hemos puesto vestido luna?- las dos sonrieron cómplices- Tu deberías vestir así todos los días, cerrarías la boca a esos idiotas que- se callo y su mirada empezó a tener malicia- Creo que me voy a escapar, voy a coger la capa de harry, la cámara de colin y voy a hacer unas cuantas fotos de la cara de idiotas que se les queda al verte- y empezó a reír diabólica- Eso si que va ser divertido...y luego colgare sus caras de mandriles por todo el colegio- y volvió a reir

Luna sonreía, su amiga era de lo que no había. Ginny se levanto de un salto, con su simple chándal de color verde por ropa y se acerco sonriente a ella.

-Eres guapísima... pero no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza, tendría que golpeártela- Luna estallo en carcajada mientras su amiga la mirada con ternura y una sonrisa-es mejor que bajemos y dejémoslos a todos pasmados con tus encantos escondidos-

Las dos salieron de la habitación y bajaron. Ginny se quedo escondida y observo como la cara de jimmy y buena la de todos los chicos que estaban en la sala. Jimmy tartamudeaba y parecía perplejo y empezaba a babear al igual que todos los del sexo masculino.

Volvió a la habitación de luna, cogio la capa de harry, la cual la había tomado prestada sin permiso (según luna robada) y salio de allí. Quería ver la cara del otro chico al ver a Luna. No fue muy difícil encontrarlos ya que habían quedado para ir juntos al gran salón. Se escondió tras una estatua donde se sentó y espero a que las dos parejas llegasen, ella se había adelantado, correr con deportivas era mucho más rápido que andar con los tacones tan antinaturales que Luna llevaba esa noche.

La primera pareja en llegar fueron Blaise y Paola.

"Por merlin las chicas como ella son las que nos hacen parecer a todas una guarras" Paola llevaba un ajuuuuuuustadiiiiiiisimo vestido escarlata con un escote una mano por debajo del pecho bien destacado y antinaturalmente alzado, cuyo final era poco mas de un palmo desde la cadera y además (pudo ver cuando se giro un poco para susurrar algo al oído de Blaise, seguro que algo que la haría vomitar) la espalda estaba totalmente descubierta.

Aparto la vista de la chica que debía aprender a comprarse ropa de su edad y no de la talla de niñas de 10 años y miro a su amigo. Estaba guapísimo y ese color negro verdoso de su traje le realzaba los, ya destacables por si mismos, ojos. Agarraba por la cintura a Paola que se pegaba a él como una lapa pero no parecía prestarla la menor atención sino que parecía nervioso y expectante. Se alegro saber el por que y el por quien. Lo sentía por los demás pero las cosas eran así.

El sonido de tacones se empezó a escuchar y ginny observo a Blaise que parecía impaciente. Y entonces la pareja apareció enfrente de ellos tres. Luna y Jimmy venían hablando aunque mas bien luna pues el chico parecia aun poco capaz de procesar palabras. Se fijo en blaise y quiso reír pero no lo hizo sino que se alegro con todo el corazón.

Estaba tenso como una tabla y parecía contener el aliento mientras miraba sin parpadear a una deslumbrante Luna que sonreía abiertamente. Luna le miro y aunque intento disimular Ginny capto en su mirada mucho más de lo que la portadora desearía.

-Hola Blaise-

-Hola- solo Paola respondió pues los otros dos parecían demasiado ajenos salvo a quien miraban- Soy Paola-

-Jimmy y ella es luna- la apretó la cintura para hacerla reaccionar- mi novia. Vamos a la fiesta?-

Blaise también reacciono en parte cuando comenzaron a caminar. Ginny comenzó a reír suavemente cuando desaparecieron, que pena que se lo fuese a perder pero ni por esa grandisima diversión iría a...eso.

Salio de su escondite, se quito la capa y fue al despacho del profesor snape. Justo al llegar escucho voces en el interior y la curiosidad pudo con ella al reconocer ambas.

-No lo haré, mi padre puede haber dicho lo que le venga en gana pero él no está aquí para controlarme, ahora parece creerse con ese derecho después de no hacerlo desde que llevo con vida-

-Draco sabes que en navidad-

-Me quedare, tampoco tenia pensado volver hasta verano. Ya les avisé, asi que olvídalo. Me voy al baile- entonces como la gran listilla que era llamo justo cuando draco pronuncio estas palabras

No sabia que una podría perder la capacidad de pensar solo por ver a un chico...que parecía un adonis, había que reconocerlo. El traje negro le quedaba realmente increíble, ese era su color y destacaba sus ojos azules esa noche mas claros aun y su pelo rubio despeinado que le quedaba taaaaaan sexy.

Como diría Tonks " se te acaban de caer las bragas guapa". La mirada de él se volvió de molesta a intensa en cuanto la vio pero paso a ceñuda en cuanto se fijo como iba vestida.

-No vas al baile- era una afirmación pero aun así ella hizo lo único de lo que era capaz, negó dándole la razón

Él asintió y paso por su lado dejando a su paso ese olor que tanto la gustaba, a colonia demasiado cara pero por merlin que se la esnifaria y que siempre la reconocería por el olor a él.

-Señorita weasley- eso la hizo reaccionar

Entro al despacho y vio que incluso snape estaba vestido para el baile. Deseo haber cogido la cámara, SNAPE SE HABIA LAVADO EL PELO!!!!Con brusquedad la entrego un botecito de color amarillento y textura de arroz con leche.

-Bebaselo, puede que tenga algún efecto pero será momentáneo, ahora márchese a su habitación-

Miro el bote sentada en su cama aun no muy convencida pero lo destapo y se lo bebió de un trago. El dolor fue inmediato, miles de descargas sometieron a su cerebro aun dolor casi insoportable pero entonces tras unos segundos que parecieron infinitos se detuvieron de golpe sin dejar rastro de dolor, incluso se sentía mejor, salvo por el sabor a cemento, tierra mojada y pescado podrido.

Bueno a grandes males grandes remedios... que te dejaban el aliento peor que una mofeta.

* * *

espero qe os haya gustado, me ha costado lo mio jeje, pronto volvere a poner si quereis la verdad es que me he inspirado tras el verano jeje

mxos besitos


	5. una apuesta

**Aqui os dejo otro capitulito muxas gracias x los rews d vedad bss**

**Capitulo 5: una apuesta y ...advertencias?**

**No lo soportó más y tapo la boca de Luna con la mano. Estaba harta de que dijese lo estupenda que había sido la fiesta, al igual que el resto del colegio. Empezaba a perder la paciencia y eso que ella no perdía nunca los estribos. Blaise sonrio malicioso pero calló al ver la sonrisa matadora que ginny le dirigió.**

**-Podrías hacerme el favor de no hablar de la maldita fiesta por favor- pidio entre dientes-Ya es suficiente con oir al resto-**

**-Estas enfadada porque te perdiste una fiesta incr- el puñetazo que recibio en el brazo calló a blaise**

**-No podriamos hablar simplemente del tiempo por favor?- su ruego hizo que sus amigos la complaciesen**

**Desayunaron tranquilamente mientras hablaban de las clases. La mañana paso.**

**Esa misma tarde se fue a dar un paseo por el lago. Se tapo más con la capa, el frio empezaba a notarse. Se quedo parada mirando el lago que la daba la calma que tanto necesitaba para recuperarse. Aun estaba cansada pero era muy normal despues de todo lo que habia pasado. Aun parecia latente el dolor y el sufrimiento pero sobre todo la soledad que parecia haberla mostrado una realidad demasiado terrible que no habia llegado a conocer hasta ese instante.**

**No pudo evitar que un escalofrio la recorriese cada vez que pensaba en lo cerca que había estado de no volver a abrir los ojos y la sumiese en la oscuridad. Habia sido la peor esperiencia de su vida. Sabia que la recordaria todos y cada uno de los dias de su vida. Se prometio que confiaria más en aquellos que de verdad la habia demostrado su total confianza en ella. Ellos no la habian dejado sola, lo sabia, pero aun asi en aquellos dias las paredes de su habitacion parecian empequeñecerse con las largas horas sin una sola visita. Sabia que sus amigos no podian ir a verla pero aun asi no pudo evitar que el sentimiento de abandono hiciese presa de ella.**

**Desecho todos esos malos recuerdos con un movimiento de cabeza y penso en su futuro. En parte siempre lo había tenido muy claro y como eso de que podría haberse quedado en coma por toda la eternidad la dejaron muy claro lo que quería y siempre se había esforzado al maximo para conseguirlo antes de que pasase. Y ahora tenía la oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía. Sonrio tranquila con una paz que no sentía desde hacía años.**

**Una idea subita la hizo correr a su habitación, cambiarse de ropa y coger la escoba que sus hermanos la habian regalado por su cumpleaños. Corrio hasta el campo de quidditch. Cuando entro en el estadio no pudo más que sonreir y reir de alegria cuando monto en su escoba y sintio esa sensación que solo montar en escoba podia provocar en ella. Sobrevoló el campo sintiendo como el viento azotaba su cabello y acariciaba sus mejillas. Cuando ya anochecía se tumbo en el césped mirando como poco a poco aparecian las estrellas. La encantaba mirarlas, ellas siempre estaban ahí observandolos, acompañandolos siglo tras siglo imperturbables. Sonriendo se levanto para ir a cenar. **

**Entro en el gran comedor y se sento con la parejita feliz que parecia muy entretenida en discutir sobre tonterías.**

**-Ha llegado la pacificadora-pregonó solemne haciendo sonreir a los otros dos- Sobre que tonterías discutis hoy? Sobre el color de la nariz de los payasos o sobre como se peina mcgonagall? Vuestros temas de discusión si que son vitales para la humanidad-blaise que había llegado justo despues de la pelirroja rio suavemente mientras se sentaba al lado de esta frente a la pareja**

**-Un dia si que discutimos por lo de mcgonagall pero-ginny y blaise estaban por los suelos incapaces de parar de reir- Dejad de reiros-no pudo evitar empezar a reir ella tambien y contagio a su novio y al final los cuatro parecian unos verdaderos locos en medio del gran comedor**

**-No se si os habeis dado cuenta pero pareceis unos dementes –comentó el rubio que los miraba con una sonrisa ladina**

**Los cuatro miraron a draco y volvieron a reirse. La verdad es que ya tenian a similado que estaban locos pero habia que reconocer que ademas de divertido hacia la vida mas amena.**

**Cuando pararon de reir, cosa que tardo bastante pues una risa floja revivia en todos la risa de nuevo, empezaron a cenar. Draco no se quedo con ellos.**

**La cena fue muy divertida, como siempre, aunque intentaron comer algo de comida pues como pasase lo de siempre no comerian casi nada. Cuando termino ginny se despidio de la pareja. Blaise habia desaparecido y ella que creia que tendría compañía hasta las lugubres mazmorras. Habia recorrido poco del camino cuando una voz la detuvo.**

**-Te acompaño?-miro a draco que ahora estaba a su lado**

**Estaba solo, cosa muy extraña. Muy pocas veces no iba acompañado o por sus goliras, o sus compañeros de casa, o el grupito de cabezas de serrin el que casi se habia autonombrado grupo de fans de draco malfoy (que patético ¬¬)**

**-Claro-empezo a caminar al lado de draco dispuesta a tener una conversación interesante-Que tal te en va el equipo este año?- pregunto ella**

**-Bastante bien, por lo menos mejor que otros años, y tu?-su voz parecia diferente pero no supo bien porque o en que se diferenciaba de las otras veces**

**-Bueno Harry es el capitan asi que bien, ser cazadora es divertido aunque me gusta más ser buscadora-**

**-Con potter de capitan es seguro que perdereis-**

**-Claro tu eres mejor capitan, no?- su tono burlón no alteró a draco**

**-No se como lo dudas pelirroja, no teneis nada que hacer contra slythering-**

**-Tendrias que dejar de ser tan arrogante y centrarte en tu equipo por lo menos para que la derrota sea menos humillante-**

**-Estas muy segura Ginevra, apostarias algo?- eso la hizo detenerse y mirarle maliciosa**

**La sonrisa de draco era tan...diabolicamente tentadora.**

**-Te advierto que nunca he perdido una apuesta pero tu decides- él no dijo nada- Si slythering gana, cosa que solo pasara en tus sueños, que tendre que hacer o darte?-**

**-Vendras conmigo al baile de navidad- la boca de ella se abrio incredula pero se controlo y muy segura de que griffindor ganaria**

**Lo penso unos segundos y sonrio perversa**

**-Bien y tu te vestiras con un precioso vestido de mujer, por supuesto con todos los complementos y que no falten los tacones, y sin olvidar un buen maquillaje-**

**Los ojos de draco brillaron unos segundos pero luego tendió su mano. Se estrecharon las manos y la apuesta quedo cerrada.**

**Llegaron a la clase de pociones y tocando la puerta ginny entro. Draco espero fuera.**

**El profesor snape la indico el botecito encima de la mesa enfrente suyo sin dirigirla la palabra ni la mirada. Ella lo cogio y salió.**

**-Eso no parece muy...comestible- draco miraba frunciendo el ceño el botecito**

**Se encogio de hombros tambien mirando aquella desagradable pocion.**

**-Por lo menos es muy efectiva- se sonrieron- Buenas noches draco- **

**-Ginevra- no alzo la voz pero si lo hubiese susurrado lo hubiese oido**

**La mirada y sonrisa ladina de él la dejaron la bocaseca como un desierto.**

**-Hasta mañana- y con eso él se giro y se fue**

**Suspiro, definitivamente ese chico tenía un efecto devastador sobre ella.**

** D&G**

**Estaban en el descanso de por la mañana y ginny estaba buscando a Luna a la que no habia visto en toda la mañana pues no habian tenido clase juntas. En el camino se encontro con draco y blaise a los que se paro a saludar.**

**-Gin que tal pequeña?-la preguntó blaise poniendo uno de sus brazos encima de sus hombros**

**-Estoy buscando a luna, la habeis visto?-**

**-Si esta por ahí- y apunto por el lado derecho- Pero luego hablas con ella, ahora te quedas con nostros- ginny sonrio-Te adoptamos en nuestra pequeña familia-**

**-Me adoptais? Que honor!!-**

**-Estar con nosotros es ya un privilegio no desperdicies esta oportunidad unica en la vida-miro a draco que sonreia ladinamente mientras hablaba**

**-Y soy a la unica que habeis adoptado?-fingio con tono maravillado**

**-Por supuesto-blaise se divertia y mucho**

**-Y a cual de los dos tengo que llamar mama? Los dos quedariais muy bien- pasaba la mirada de uno a otro**

**Blaise rio suavemente y draco sonrio.**

**Blaise la solto y empezo a mirar al otro lado del pasillo. Su sonrisa ligona aparecio en un segundo y se despidio de ellos dejándolos solos. Vieron como se acercaba a un grupo de chicas, que empezaron a sonreir y reir como tontas por blaise, que hablaba con ellas a su manera, es decir, con confianza en si mismo fuera de lo comun.**

**-Es un caso perdido, verdad?-le pregunto a draco pero sin mirarle pues siguió observando la "actuacion" de blaise**

**-Puede que no tanto como creamos- draco la miró sonriendo de esa manera tan leve pero que hacia que su corazon latiese más deprisa**

**-Este sabado hay salida a howsmeade, vas a ir?- el mundo parecio desaparecer al ver que la atencion del chico se centraba en ella**

**-Supongo que si pero aun no lo se, tenemos que entrenar para el proximo sabado-la mirada del chico brillo llena de malicia**

**-Si supongo que tendréis que entrenar mucho, pero aun asi os daremos una paliza-avanzo un paso hacia ella y se quedaron a menos de un metro**

**-Sigue soñando malfoy. Recuerda la apuesta, sera interesante verte en vestido-ella tambien dio un paso quedandose a unos pocos centímetros**

**Sus miradas estaban fijas en los ojos del otro mientras eran acompañadas por una sonrisa ladina y otra confiada. Un carraspeo los interrumpio y solo ginny aparto la mirada.**

**-Estais dando el espectáculo del dia-ginny le miro sin entender- Todo el mundo se pregunta porque dos personas que se odian parecen a punto de besarse-entonces draco miro a su alrededor y vio como muchos les observaban haciendo comentarios**

**Ginny se encogio de hombros.**

**-Dejales- los desecho con una mano sin darle la menor importancia- Vais vosotros a howsmeade?-**

**-Si tenemos que comprar cosas para la fiesta del proximo sabado-respondio draco y ginny le miro con superioridad**

**-No tendréis ninguna fiesta, aunque tu si, con un precioso vestido- le guiño un ojo haciendo sonreir al slythering**

**Le retaba, le gustaba hacerlo, era muy muy divertido**

**-Que os traeis entre manos?-blaise queria saber el juego que se traian sus dos mejores amigos**

**-Una apuesta por el partido-contesto ginny con la mirada fija en draco que tambien la clavaba en ella retándola**

**-Uhh!! Sera interesante. Una apuesta entre un malfoy y una weasley no se ve todos los dias-blaise se froto las manos ansioso por ver el resultado**

**-Vais a perder weasley-draco la miraba de forma muy intensa pero ella aguantaba su mirada lo mejor posible **

**-Eso ya se vera malfoy-le echo una mirada orgullosa y sonriendo se marcho ante la mirada de los dos chicos que la observaban con una sonrisa**

** D&GD&GD&GD**

**Ya era sabado y ginny paseaba sola por howsmeade porque Luna y Jimmy tenian una cita romantica en el sitio ese tan cursi que no soportaba. Estaba feliz por ellos.**

**Se paro ante una tienda de quidditch y tras mirar el escaparate entro. Busco algun libro de tecnicas para mejorar su juego como cazadora. Encontro unos cuantos que podian servirla. Los ojeaba cuando alguien la hablo en el oido haciendola estremecer.**

**-Buscando algo de ayuda?-draco malfoy hablaba en su oido con un tono tan sensual que un escalofrio la recorrio toda la columna- Supongo que la necesitaras-**

**Se dio la vuelta quedando a escasos centímetros de su cara y le miro con una sonsisa de superioridad.**

**-Te aseguro que no la necesito, solo los ojeo para hacer más espectacular tu derrota- draco sonrio malicioso pero no se alejo de ella ni un milimetro**

**-No te estaras confiando demasiado ginevra?-la sonrio tan a su manera pero con un matiz demasiado profundo**

**Se alejo tras mirarla un segundo y se marcho de la tienda como si nada. Dejandola con una sensación muy extraña, entre regocijo y duda.**

** d&g d&g**

**Esa semana fue sumamente horrible. La rivalidad entre las casas era mayor que nunca sobre todo porque ese sería el ultimo año de los dos mayores enemigos del colegio, potter vs malfoy. Había llegado a tal punto que los profesores debían caminar por los pasillos entre clase y clase pues ya había habido un enfrentamiento a gran escala. Lo que no podían evitar eran los enfrentamientos entre parejas o pequeños grupos, nadie se atrevía a ir solo y mucho menos los del equipo. Al cabo de cuatro dias de lucha campal dumbledore dio un ultimatum, si alguien sufría algun incidente no habría quidditch ese año. Muchos gruñeron decepcionados por no poder vengarse o no utilizar una de las muchas maquinaciones que habían preparado para la casa enemiga. **

**Ginny en cambio suspiró aliviada, odiaba irritarse y nunca se enfadaba pero había llegado al punto limite y ese día no habría podido resistir más sin lanzar alguna maldición. Había detestado esa situación de no poder ir donde quería sin tener a alguien con ella, harry asi lo había querido. Llevaba sin poder hablar con Blaise desde el sabado anterior pues por lo que parecía en hosmeade empezo la tensión y por la noche en el comedor empezó la "guerra". Luna parecía muy pensativa pero llevaba así toda la semana aunque con la tensión incluso ginny tardó en darse cuenta.**

**-Gracias a Merlín!!- suspiró ginny atrayendo la atención de Luna**

**-Ginny?- esta alzo la mirada de sus cereales- Crees que tengo el pelo de una anciana?- reprimió la carcajada por la sorpresa ante tan antinatural comentario de Luna**

**-Quien te ha dicho que tienes el pelo igual que una vieja de doscientos años?- luna bajo la mirada- No luna no lo tienes, tienes un pelo precioso y quien te haya dicho eso es porque esta celosa nada más, ademas, desde cuando te importa lo que la gente diga de ti?-**

**Se encogio de hombros y decidió dejar el tema... por el momento.**

**Los dos siguientes días fueron tranquilos aunque se notaba la tensión en cada pasillo pero todos cumplieron y no sucedió nada. Pero había demasiada calma y eso no la gustaba. **

**Caminaba por el cesped del campo de juego la noche justo antes del enfrentamiento tan esperado. No estaba nerviosa simplemente impaciente, odiaba la espera. Miró el cielo encapotado que no prevenían de buen tiempo la mañana siguiente. **

**Estaba cansada, harry se había escedido esa semana. Todos los días habían entrenado hasta el cansancio, incluso ese mismo día, hasta que ya no había casi luz y para el disgusto del capitan tuvieron que dejar el entrenamiento.**

**-Hola- la voz casi la hizo gritar del susto**

**Miro matadora al chico que sonreía maquiabelico.**

**-Maldito seas malfoy!! me has dado un susto de muerte idiota- se levanto molesta- Que haces aquí?-**

**-Tu que crees?- entonces se fijo en su escoba y su uniforme**

**-Sabes que no esta permitido volar de noche, es peligroso- él no se movio ni cambio su gesto**

**Tenía que reconocer que había echado de menos su presencia.**

**-Nervioso?- lo dijo sin maldad simplemente quería hablar con él**

**-Debería?- su tono arrogante la disgusto**

**Ella intentaba hablar y él se ponía hecho un...slythering.**

**-Nunca has vencido a Harry asi que supongo que al ser tu último año querrás coger antes tu la snitch-**

**-No has dicho ganar- entonces fue el turno de ella para ser arrogante**

**-Conmigo siendo cazadora eso te va resultar dificil por muchas snitch que cojas- él sonrio ladinamente **

**El brillo en los ojos de draco era picaro y la removio el estomago.**

**-La arrogancia no te pega Ginevra- su tono suave no hizo mas que alterarla**

**-No es arrongancia es un hecho innegable-**

**Draco parecía contener una carcajada.**

**-Eso ya lo veremos pelirroja- se produjo un silencio no incomodo sino espectante**

**Sus miradas no se apartaron del otro.**

**-Sobre lo de potter... a nadie le gusta perder siempre- pese a su tono frio ella pudo notar mucho más**

**-No, a nadie le gusta- suspiró rindiendose ante al impulso- Voy a ser una traidora pero- murmuro apartando la mirada, suspiro y le miro- No te concentres en Harry, olvidate de él, ese es tu defecto, por eso siempre te vence-**

**-Solo eso?- su frio sarcasmo no la molesto**

**-No. Eres bueno Draco pero tiendes a imitar a otros- **

**Por merlin parecía ofendido!! y ella que solo quería ayudar a ese orgulloso adonis, y lo iba a hacer aunque él no quisiese.**

**-Deja de pensar en lo que hacen los demas y piensa en que harías tu- le miro derrotada y se alejo**

**Pero paro un segundo y terminó de decir lo que tenía para aconsejarle.**

**-Eres un ganador Draco no dejes que el orgullo te lo impida- y se marchó dejando al chico en el mismo sitio**

** d&g d&g**

**Se levanto aun confusa por el suceso de la noche anterior pero no podia darse el lujo de pensar en ello ese dia pues el partido era mucho más importante y ya habria tiempo para pensar en porque había decidido tan firmemente ayudarlo.**

**Se sento con el equipo en la mesa griffindor como hacia mucho que no hacía pues siempre se sentaba en la de rawenclaw con Luna. Busco a su amiga con la mirada y la encontro mirándola con una sonrisa de animos al igual que jimmy que estaba a su lado. Suspiro bajando la mirada pues justo en ese momento el equipo slythering entro al gran comedor mientras era recibido por los de su casa con vitores. No los miro, no quería ceder ante el impulso que normalmente siempre tenía de mirar hacia esa mesa para comprobar que el chico que parecía empezar a obsersionarla estaba allí. Desayuno poco y cuando vio que el equipo estaba listo se levantaron y salieron ovacionados por las tres casas que los apoyaban. No sonrio manteniendose neutral.**

**Escuchó las palabras de animo y confianza de harry sin poder quitarse la sensación de que era una traidora pero en cuanto se subio a la escoba, todo quedo a un lado y solo la fria calma que la proporcionaba volar quedo para centrarla solo en ganar a la casa contraria.**

**

* * *

**

**Intentare escribir pronto muxos besotes**


	6. sorpresas y regalos

_Bueno aquí os dejo tro capitulito espero que os guste e intetaré escribir pronto, no prometo na jeje muxos besotes y muxisimas gracias x los rews( thanks Lynette y lunatipola y tmb gracias a july) si no fuese x vuestros rews no seguiría THANKS!!!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capitulo 6: sorpresas y regalos_**

**Ginny bajo de la escoba incrédula por el resultado al igual que todo el equipo. Harry parecía descompuesto y todos los demás incrédulos. El equipo sly gritaba y vitoreaban a su capitán que tenia una gran sonrisa de pura felicidad.**

**Al contrario que ella.**

**Se sentía culpable ante lo sucedido, tanto porque debía haber sido más rápida, tenía que haber sido más dura, debía haber dado a su equipo ese punto que habría supuesto el empate¿pero quien en su sano juicio iba a creer que Draco Malfoy iba a coger la snitch cuando estaba el gran harry potter en el equipo contrario? Un maldito gol y no habrían perdido por primera vez en años contra slythering.**

**Caminó sin prestar al consuelo y palabras de ánimo que los de su casa daban a los jugadores. Se metió en la ducha rápidamente y dejo que el agua se llevase esa sensación de traición, porque ella sabía que había dado la victoria al equipo contrario ( o estaba siendo demasiado engreída?). Cuando salio a los cinco minutos de la ducha aun podía escuchar los gritos de victoria de los slyhtering. El equipo de griffindor entró cuando ya había terminado de cambiarse y recogía sus cosas para marcharse. La culpabilidad la carcomía.**

**-Lo siento chicos- el susurro de harry la detuvo**

**-Tu no tienes la culpa harry- intento consolar sin mucho animo su mejor amigo**

**Suspiró, un poco de su positivismo no haría mal al equipo que parecía venir de un entierro.**

**-No eres invencible harry, nadie te culpa, además de que ahora sabemos con toda certeza que no eres le suma perfección como muchos creen- eso produjo unas sonrisitas- Todos hemos jugado mejor que nunca, hemos hecho un grandísimo partido, y podríais haber oído los comentarios de los cazatalentos tan alentadores para todos si hubieseis dejado de lamentaros- hubo más sonrisas- Simplemente esta vez no contábamos con que Malfoy hubiese madurado y dejase de ser tan arrogante. Este ha sido un gran partido digno de ver y jugar...además de que ya era hora de que te esforzases algo contra la serpiente harry- él rió bajito al igual que los demás- Hemos perdido por diez puntos que recuperaremos con facilidad y ganaremos a slythering a final de curso, que por supuesto se regodeara de esto el resto del año pero nosotros nos vengaremos ganando y luego restregándoselo a ellos por la cara- eso pareció animarles a todos aunque la desilusión de haber perdido seguía presente- Os ponéis decentes y vamos a tomarnos unas cervezas de mantequilla y a pensar en la manera en que haremos que slyhtering quede la ultima?-**

**Parecía haber animado a todos y se alegraba.**

**-Gracias ginny- sonrió a harry**

**Y por primera vez no sintió nada cuando el la sonrió de esa manera que antes la había hecho poner cara de idiota.**

**-No hay de que- y con eso él se fue a duchar con los demás**

**Se sentó en el banco y aunque deseo taparse los oídos para escuchar los gritos eufóricos de fuera, no lo hizo, se merecía eso. Estaba tan desolada, podría haber hecho un esfuerzo más y haber metido otro tanto, podría haber sido más rápida, más astuta, mas... pero eso no era lo que la hacía sentir tan mal, sino el conflicto interno, donde por una parte estaba derrotada y por otra se sentía feliz por creer haberle ayudado, y eso la hacía sentirse aún peor al no poder quitarse ese ultimo sentimiento.**

**Salieron de los vestuarios comentando las grandes proezas de cada uno, las grandes paradas, las jugadas, alabándose unos a otros y riéndose de la torpeza de los slythering que habían marcado nada más que dos tantos. En la sala común charlaron, rieron con los amigos y demás tranquilamente hasta la hora de la comida.**

**Se prepararon para el recibimiento de los slythering pero fueron ignorados por estos para su incredulidad cuando todo el equipo entró en el gran comedor.**

**Ginny se despidió y fue a sentarse con Luna. Sonrió a la pareja colocándose frente a ellos. Luna la miro comprensiva, ella sabía que la pasaba, por lo menos en parte. Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su derecha junto a ella. Miro a Blaise que en cuanto se sentó la pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo para besarla la frente y dejarla allí acurrucada junto a él. Que bien la conocían esos dos y estaba segura de que Blaise sabía exactamente todo lo que en ese momento pasaba por su cabeza. Agradeció que se pusiesen a hablar de nada en particular sin meterla en la conversación directamente. Comieron tranquilamente y se despidió de ellos pues debía estudiar. Ellos la despidieron no muy complacidos.**

**Caminaba hacia la biblioteca cuando vio a draco apoyado en la pared como si fuese lo más normal estar parado de forma tan casual en medio de un pasillo que casi nadie conocía. Cuando la vio se incorporo con las manos en los bolsillos mirándola de una manera que no supo describir.**

**Se paro frente a él pero este no dijo nada salvo observarla con curiosidad.**

**-Gracias- eso viniendo de su boca era como oír al propio merlín**

**-No entiendo por que-**

**-Si lo sabes- prefirió no mirar aquellos ojos que la perforaban**

**-Tu hiciste todo, yo solo te hice ver lo que todos salvo tu veían, se me ocurrió que a lo mejor solo necesitabas que te lo dijesen- entonces le miro- No me arrepiento-**

**-Tu equipo ha perdido- se encogió de hombros**

**-No se puede ganar siempre- la mirada de él la perforaba así que apartó- Hago bien si te doy las gracias por lo de la comida?-**

**-No había mucho de lo que regodearse, pese a lo que creáis vosotros griffindors, lo slythering sabemos cuando debemos callar- eso le hizo mirarle y sonreírle**

**-Aún así gracias-**

**-Supongo que estamos en paz- su sonrisa ladina la hizo palpitar dolorosamente el corazón- Que tengas una buena tarde entre libros Ginevra- y con eso se dio la vuelta y se marchó**

**"Eso si que eran despedidas" pensó y sonrió levemente caminando hacia la biblioteca**

** D&G**

Las semanas pasaron sin darse cuenta encerrada entre libros y sin salir de la biblioteca totalmente centrada en su proyecto.

Se estaba quedando dormida mientras desayunaba ante la miraba divertida de luna y jimmy.

-Has dormido poco?- la pregunto luna

Bostezo largamente ante de responderla.

-Todo lo contrario, he dormido muchísimo y eso me sienta fatal. Necesito otra ducha fría para despejarme- y sus deseos se hicieron realidad

Un vaso de agua fue derramado encima de su cabeza.

-Tus deseos son mis órdenes-

Luna y jimmy se rieron mientras miraban la mirada asesina que ginny lanzaba a blaise que sostenía un vaso encima de la cabeza de ginny.

-No sabes con quien te has metido- con una rapidez increíble ginny tenia la varita en su mano y había apuntado a blaise al que solo le dio tiempo a abrir los ojos incrédulos antes de recibir un gran chorro de agua encima

Blaise se miro de arriba a bajo incrédulo y empapado para luego mirar a su mejor amiga ofendido.

-Te queda bien el pelo mojado blaise- coqueteo una chica que paso por su lado

Los cuatro amigos se miraron y rieron sonoramente ante la mirada ya nada asombrada de los demás por las locuras de ese grupo.

-Estamos en paz- concluyó ginny tras secarse con un movimiento de varita- y me tendrías que dar las gracias porque ahora tienes mas conquistas tras haberte empapado la camiseta, y tu muy generosamente enseñar como se pega a tu cuerpazo- ginny le guiño un ojo divertida

-No me hacia falta la camiseta mojada para tener esas conquistas cuando quisiera- ginny puso los ojos en blanco

-Pero te molesta que solo sean "esas" conquistas, verdad?- ginny desayunaba tranquila y blaise le dirigió una mirada dolida

Luna les miró confundida y jimmy siguió con su desayuno sin saber de que hablaban.

-Si no fueses tan mujeriego- chasco la lengua desaprobadoramente- pero esta en tu naturaleza- encogió los hombros y siguió desayunando

Se extraño de que blaise no la contestase. Le miro y vio una nueva etapa de madurez en su mejor amigo.

-Todo a su tiempo Blaise. No te desanimes, eso no serviría de nada. No todo esta perdido- le habló calidamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Siempre sabes como animarme...tras dejarme por los suelos- ginny rió

La parejita no se enteraba de nada aunque a uno no le importaba demasiado pero la otra se moría por saberlo

-Cambiando de tema- miro a su amiga que empezaba a desayunar con voracidad- vas a seguir encerrada en la biblioteca todas las tardes o nos vas a permitir el lujo de tu compañía- ginny le miro con la boca llena y los hizo reír suavemente a todos

-Tengo que estudiar blaise, quiero sacar las mejores notas y lo sabes- ginny estaba seria

-Lo se pero lo que no entiendo es porque si con solo leértelo una vez ya te lo sabes, necesitas tanto tiempo para estudiar, que pasa que te estas sacando también el ultimo curso o que?- blaise también lo estaba

-Vamos a tener la misma conversación de todos los días?- miro a sus amigos

-SI!!!!!-le respondieron sus mejores amigos como si fuese los mas obvio

Ginny les dirigió una mirada de disgusto.

-No me dejareis en paz hasta que no os deleite con mi presencia, no?-ellos la miraron fijamente y ella rodó los ojos- Como no os aguanto, esta tarde saldré un poco- ellos lo celebraron gritando y chocándose las manos entre ellos como una gran victoria

No pudo más que reírse y sonreír al tener unos amigos tan locos.

-Pero luego me dejareis en paz hasta después de los exámenes, OK?- los amenazo y ellos asintieron sabiendo que si luego insistían ella descargaría su furia en ellos

-Y el baile?- la mirada que dirigió a Jimmy era matadora al recordarla algo que había olvidado por completo

_**d&g D&G**_

**Como deseaba que Jimmy se hubiese callado y no la hubiese recordado...aquello. Lo que en verdad la inquietaba es que no se había acordado pese a que había gigantescos carteles, anuncios en todos los pasillos, en las clases... Había estado absolutamente centrada en los exámenes que eran esa misma semana, justo la semana antes de navidad. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había pasado el tiempo tan rápidamente, no había prestado atención a nada ni a nadie más que a sus estudios. Ahora se percataba de porque sus amigos la habían dado tanto la paliza para que pasase algún tiempo con ellos.**

**La semana de exámenes paso como una exhalación para ella y para los demás como un absoluto tormento. Salió como siempre sin pensar en lo que había hecho, en cuanto hacía un examen se olvidaba de él y se centraba en el que continuaba o simplemente en relajarse tras las pruebas.**

**Era viernes por la noche y caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos sin nada más que hacer que mirar por las ventanas, por lo menos esa noche. Aunque en verdad buscaba a un rubio slythering con un club de fans.**

**-Me buscabas preciosa?- ni siquiera se detuvo ni mucho menos se giro**

**-Aun no busco descerebrados solo engreídos-**

**-Ese debes ser tu Draco- se escucho un golpe y un gemido por parte de Blaise**

**Se giro y miro a los chicos que se acercaban a ella. Intento no fijar la mirada en el rubio aunque la sonrisilla tan exasperante apareció dándose cuenta.**

**-Lárgate Blaise- él sonrió y se marcho por primera vez sin decir nada**

**Esperó un poco.**

**-Hicimos una apuesta-empezó con tono temeroso**

**-No la cumplirás?- el tono de draco al igual que su rostro, duro y frío**

**-Si pero lo que quería saber es si en verdad quieres que vaya contigo al baile a lo mejor has…**

**-Iras conmigo Ginevra eso quedo zanjado hace más de un mes-**

**Suspiro derrotada.**

**-No querrías cualquier otra cosa?- el desanimo pudo con ella**

**La simple idea de ir a un baile la ponía mala.**

**-No parece gustarte mucho los bailes- ella asintió pese a la afirmación**

**-No los soporto pero hicimos un trato así que- se encogió de hombros- No te importará que vaya en vaqueros, no?-**

**Draco frunció el ceño ante su sinceridad.**

**-Me importa- eso la desanimo aun más**

**-Y tendré que comprarme un vestido?- él asintió- Y zapatos de tacón?- su voz se volvía más aguda**

**Draco asintió.**

**-Odio ir de compras- farfullo para ella pero draco la escuchó, suspiro- Te advierto que no soy una buena pareja para un baile, luego no digas que no estaba avisado-**

**Draco sonrió y eso la alegró.**

**-Pero no te voy a perdonar que desperdicie mi sábado en hosmeade buscando un vestido que seguro que no me gustara y que además me costará demasiado pero sobre todo que me impida disfrutar de un sábado relajado. Comprar me pone furiosa e intratable así que si Blaise o Luna te dan una paliza será por tu culpa- le miro y vio que tenía un brillo cegador en los ojos**

**-Me arriesgaré-**

**No pudo evitar contagiarse la sonrisa.**

**-Que tal los exámenes?- el cambio de tema la gusto demasiado**

**-Creo que bien pero ya se vera prefiero no pensarlo, y tu?-**

**-Bastante bien, como siempre-**

**-Acabo de acordarme, te han dicho algo los ojeadores?- él asintió sonriente- y?-**

**-Aun no lo tengo decidido, tengo hasta después de las vacaciones para pensarlo-**

**-Tenías planes, alguna carrera en particular?-**

**-Si y no, es complicado-**

**-Creo saberlo, tu padre quiere una cosa, snape otra, tus notas muchas y tu no te decides porque lo que habías elegido se ve enfrentado también con el quidditch, me equivoco?- la mirada brillante de él la hizo tragar duramente**

**-No, no te equivocas. Y tu que dices que haga?- su voz era suave y profunda**

**Ginny intento no balbucear ni tartamudear, así que respiró hondo intentando que las sensaciones que ese chico la provocaba no la controlasen.**

**-Yo hice una lista de prioridades, los pros y contras por así decirlo, pero al final decidí lo que siempre había querido solo que necesitaba tenerlo tan claro como parte nunca dudar cuando tuviese que enfrentarme a mis padres y a quien se opusiese o me pidiese explicaciones-**

**-Así que ya lo tienes decidido?- asintió**

**-En cuanto tomo una decisión no me cuesta seguirla, lo que me cuesta es tomarla. Te recomiendo una tarde entera en el baño de los prefectos, te aclara las ideas de una manera asombrosa- se sonrieron ampliamente**

**-Gracias Ginevra-**

**-Un placer-**

**Se produjo ese silencio donde las chispas entre ellos parecían escucharse o por lo menos eso la parecía a ella. No sabía como era posible que no resultase incomodo, era algo normal estar así uno frente al otro mirándose.**

**-GINNY!!- la voz de su hermano la saco de ese momento...chispeante**

**Se dio la vuelta y vio como su hermano miraba con dureza a Draco. Sintió como este se despedía en un susurro y se marchaba. Suspiro sintiendo cada paso de él alejándose.**

**-Que ocurre Ronald?- lo dijo cansinamente**

**-TE estaba molestando?-**

**-No y si lo hiciese se defenderme, que quieres?-**

**-Mama ha escrito-**

**-Ya la avise de que no iría a casa-**

**-YO iré pero después del baile, hermione quiere que vayamos- se encogió de hombros**

**-Me voy a quedar todas las vacaciones y no he cambiado de opinión- su tono era tranquilo**

**-Como quieras hermanita pero a todos nos gustaría que fueses a casa- le sonrió y se abrazaron**

**Hacía mucho que no hablaba con su hermano, casi desde verano, esas conversaciones amenas, graciosas y sin ese tono sobreprotector que tanto la cansaba.**

**Ron la beso la cabeza.**

**-Y vas a ir al baile?- el tono jocoso de su hermano no la afecto**

**-La verdad es que si- Ron abrió los ojos incrédulo-Hice una apuesta, perdí y tengo que ir al baile-**

**-Tu? perdiendo un apuesta?- asintió y ron sonrió- Ya era hora- se quejo cuando le pego en el brazo pero siguió sonriendo- Me alegra que vayas, creo que no te veo con un vestido desde que tenias seis años, ya es hora de que te comportes como lo que eres, una señorita- recibió otro puñetazo pero uno que le hizo tambalearse**

**-No te digo como deberías comportarte tu Ronald, señorito yo lo se todo salvo lo que le dejan más que claro a gritos- se miraron desafiantes pero al final rieron**

**-Me voy hermanita, luego nos vemos- y con un beso en la frente se marchó**

** D&G**

-Así que hoy vamos a ir de…

-No lo digas- la cortó- Intento no pensar en ello hasta que no estemos allí, dentro de la tienda y sea inevitable- su cara de dolor hizo sonreír a Luna

-Tampoco es tan…

-Lo es y lo sabes, acabaré pegando a alguien, te acuerdas de la ultima vez?- Luna respondió riéndose

Ginny la miro molesta.

-A mi no me hace gracia, estuve castigada tres meses-

-Y eso fue poco, tirar un jarrón a un profesor no es muy diplomático y dar tal patada a la chica esa que la dejo con un golpe que parecía que la empezaba a salir otra pierna de la espinilla-

-Lo del jarrón sabes que no se lo tiraba a él, abrió la puerta y yo estaba desahogándome, y después cuando me castigaron estaba aun más furiosa y la tipa esa va y me tira el zumo encima- paro empezando con el mal humor- Por que te lo cuento si tu lo viste?- se agarró la cabeza y respiró hondo

-Ya esta que se sube por las paredes?- ese comentario de Blaise cuando se sentaba no la gusto nada

-Casi, esta en la segunda fase- los miro exasperada

-NO me ayudáis- gruñó entre dientes

El sonido de una lechuza los distrajo pues se paro delante de Ginny.

-Pone que es para ti- leyó Luna curiosa

Ginny quito el envoltorio y vio que era una caja, quito la tapa y dentro había una nota. Luna silbó al ver el contenido.

-Disfruta del día?- leyó Blaise la nota

Ginny miraba el vestido que Luna sacaba con una sonrisa tonta que reprimió mordiéndose el labio. Era precioso pero lo quito de las manos de Luna y lo volvió a meter en la caja.

-Quien- pero Luna se detuvo sabiéndolo al igual que Blaise- OH-

-Eso se queda corto, solo tienes que ver la cara de boba que se- recibió un golpe en el brazo

Luna reía y Blaise actuaba como si le hubiese cortado el brazo, ella rió nerviosamente.

-Ahora con más motivo caerás a sus pies alabándole-

-Yo lo haría-

Luna miraba la nota, Blaise a esta ceñudo y ginny miraba a Blaise con una sonrisa picara.

-Que significa?- pregunto Luna

-LE dije lo que me pasa cuando voy de compras- se sentía bastante tonta en verdad

-Ohhhhh!!!- la cara ñoña de Luna la hizo recuperarse

-Es solo un simple vestido- se quejo Blaise ofendido

-NO es el vestido Blaise sino lo que supone el regalo-

Blaise bufo y recibió un codazo suave de ginny.

-Te estas descubriendo tigre- susurro para que solo blaise la escuchase

-Creo que ya estoy de muy buen humor así que vamos a disfrutar de MI día los tres solitos, vale?- ellos asintieron alegres

La mañana en hosmeade no pudo ser más divertida y a tarde lo fue aun más. Hacía muchísimo que no pasaban un día ellos tres solos sin otra cosa que hacer que lo que ellos quisiesen. Entraron para la cena al gran comedor riendo a carcajadas.

-Si, y cuando te tropezaste y caíste en los brazos de aquel chico y creyó que intentabas violarlo?- rieron a carcajadas

Algunos de los que les rodeaban mientras caminaban a su sitio sonrieron.

-El suelo estaba resbaladizo, cuando intente mantener el equilibrio me pise los pantalones y cuando voy a poner el pie para estabilizarme va blaise y me hace la zancadilla- intento justificarse, era lo que había pasado- Nunca he pasado más vergüenza en mi vida- los otros dos rieron y ella también

Prefería no recordarlo pero cuando lo hacía se reía de ella misma y aun sentía vergüenza.

-Dejemos de destapar mi bochornoso pasado por hoy, parezco el bufón como si solo hiciese tonterías-

-Es que siempre las haces- corearon Luna y Blaise

Los tres rieron y empezaron a cenar.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta, no se con quien vas al baile?- miro un segundo Blaise pero dirigió su mirada a Luna

Sonrió ante la reacción de su amiga. "Así que si eh?" pensó ginny contenta.

-No voy a ir-

-QUE?- el grito de ellas dos llamo la atención a los de su alrededor aunque no durante mucho tiempo

-Y eso a que se debe?- pregunto inocentemente ginny

Quería reír maliciosa, como se alegraba de que todo fuese bien.

-No quiero ir-

-Tu?- ginny le miro con cara de "eso no se lo cree nadie"- Si no tienes pareja aquí esta mi amiga Luna que tampoco tiene- sonrió a su amiga

La mirada de los se cruzo.

-Y Jimmy?- por merlín si Luna no se daba cuenta del tono ansioso de Blaise era que no se equivocaba en su certeza

-Nos hemos tomado un tiempo- la voz de Luna era bajita, cohibida

Ginny quiso saltar y ponerse a bailar.

Se hizo el silencio y como esos dos no actuarían lo haría ella, ya se lo agradecerían.

-Luna quieres ir conmigo al baile?- imito la voz de Blaise aunque pesimamnt- Contigo? Con un mujeriego? Por supuesto- la imitación chillona de la voz de luna quito la tensión- Bien entonces ya esta, veis que fácil ha sido, casi ni habéis abierto la boca- siguió cenando como si nada

**_ D&G_**

**Y llego el día, el día infernal o como otros lo llamarían el día del baile de navidad. Ginny decidió irse a cambiar al cuarto de Luna y allí pasaron toda la tarde aunque cuando se quisieron dar cuenta quedaba una hora y no habían ni sacado los vestidos.**

**La dos bajaron de la habitación puntuales pese a haber tenido tan solo una hora para ducharse, peinarse, cambiarse...y aprender a andar con tacones. Los chicos que esperaban en la sala común callaron en cuanto ellas se dejaron ver. Iban hablando y ni siquiera se enteraron de que todos las miraban. Salieron de la sala común riendo y así charlando animadas fueron donde habían quedado con sus parejas.**

**-Estas nerviosa así que deja de negarlo, tu mano tiembla tanto que no podrías sujeta nada- lo dijo como si nada para no asustar aun más a luna- Acéptalo Luna es lo mejor que puedes hacer- la sonrió**

**Luna no dijo nada y siguió caminando al lado de su mejor amiga. Fueron hasta las puertas del gran comedor donde había quedado con los dos slythering.**

**Cuando llegaron junto a las escaleras que había cerca de las puertas del gran comedor, donde estaban muchas parejas esperando o saludando, buscaron con la mirada a sus acompañantes. No tardaron ni dos segundos en encontrarles.**

**-Son los más guapos o me lo parece?- Luna rió y ginny sonrió**

**-Lo que me parece es que nos están mirando todos- murmuro Luna**

**Ginny entonces se dio cuenta de que todos los chicos que había allí las miraban algunos incluso con la boca abierta y las chicas algunas incrédulas.**

**-Por que nos miran?- preguntó ginny**

**-No es porque nos miran, es porque te miran- eso pareció ofender a ginny**

**-O estas ciega o no se como no te has visto todas las veces que te he obligado a mirarte en el espejo-**

**-Pues anda que tú que te miraste una vez y la siguiente que te obligue lo rompiste- las dos rieron mientras bajaban**

**Los dos chicos se acercaron a ellos casi derribando a los demás. Ginny miró a Blaise y sonrió complacida pero entonces su mirada llego a draco y el pensamiento más tonto y estupido paso por su mente " Me vera guapa?" se recriminó el pensamiento y lo alejó.**

**-Buenas noches caballeros- miro a Luna de reojo y vio que contenía la respiración**

**La dio un leve patadita y Luna reaccionó.**

**-Estas...estas...-ginny decidió que ese no era el mejor momento para reírse de Blaise que por segunda vez no tenía palabras para describir la belleza que le había cautivado**

**-Estáis preciosas- la voz de draco firme por un lado la alegró pues calmó la tensión entre la otra pareja pero por otro se decepcionó al no verle ni un poco alterado**

**Hace mucho tiempo que había aceptado que por mucho vestido que se pusiera ella seguía siendo del montón.**

**El vestido de Luna era amarillo y la tela caía como agua sobre su piel con tiras finas que iban a su cuello y atravesaban su espalda. El de Ginny era morado de escote en pico y largo con una abertura en la pierna derecha hasta más arriba de la mitad del muslo.**

**La noche parecía empezar bien**

_dejadme rews PLISSSSSSSS besins_


	7. DEPRESIÓN

_He vuelto, un poco tarde pero... sorry. Muxas gracias x los rews **lalapotter, lynette, javiera, lunatipola, ainex **m alegra k os haya gustado el capitulo. No podré volver a escribir hasta mediados d febrero x los exam xo espero k os gute este capitulo m ha costado lo mio escribirlo jeje ( mentira) muxos bssin_

* * *

**Capitulo 7: depresión**

Volvió a mirar a sus amigos. Algo había pasado pues su absoluto silencio, nunca visto antes, decía demasiado. Luna no dejaba de remover su plato de cereales y tenia el ceño fruncido. Blaise en cambio devoraba con furia, estaba enfadado, algo que tampoco se veía a menudo.

-Que tal el baile?- se atrevió a preguntar

Luna la miro aun ceñuda un segundo. Blaise gruño masticando duramente.

Fue el primer desayuno en el que pudieron comer tranquilamente o por lo menos ella y no la gusto en absoluto.

-Blaise te estas comiendo la servilleta- ginny miro a blaise

-Y QUE??- su grito la dejo pasmada

El chico se levanto hecho una furia y se marcho del gran comedor. El ceño de luna era aun mayor. Terminaron de desayunar y fueron a dar un pequeño paseo.

Ginny camino despacio. Luna sin pensarlo seguía su ritmo, parecía ajena a todo salvo a su confusión.

-Me dirás que paso ayer en el baile?- luna no la miró sino que hundió mas la cabeza en su pecho

-Blaise y yo discutimos- farfullo

-Supongo que empezasteis por una tontería y acabasteis gritándoos cosas que no recuerdas-

Luna suspiro.

-No quiero hablar de ello ginny... ahora no- esta asintió dejándolo a un lado, lo sabría cuando ellos quisiesen

Dejo que jimmy se llevase a luna (debían hablar sobre el estado del "parón" en su relación) y fue a buscar a blaise. Le encontró pateando cualquier cosa a su alcance junto al lago. Se apoyo en un árbol y le observó sin prisa, él hablaría, siempre lo hacía.

-Maldita sea!!!- y pateo una piedra demasiado grande así que se hizo bastante daño

Ginny le miro comprensiva mientras el chico se sentaba a sus pies frotándose los dedos magullados. Se sento a su lado y esperó.

Blaise estaba muy abatido, nunca le había visto así pero no se preocupó, todo se arreglaría. El chico cerró los ojos y golpeo su cabeza continuamente contra el árbol.

-La he cagado ginny- y no dijo más sino que se recostó contra el arbol con los ojos cerrados y el rostro abatido

-Normalmente cuando empiezas a gritar dices demasiado, sueles ser demasiado...sincero, así que supongo que entre gritos la dijiste que odiabas verla con otros y que la querías. Pero también sueles ser cruel así que la dijiste lo peor con tal de que ella sintiese aunque solo fuese odio hacia ti-blaise la miraba asombrado pero luego sonrió ironico, su amiga le conocía demasiado

-No se porque me sorprendo de que sepas lo que siento, todos parecemos un libro abierto para ti-

-La quieres blaise. No puedes verla con otros pero tampoco quieres que este contigo, y tampoco quieres que sea tan solo tu amiga. No ibas a resistir mucho más, ya no puedes tratarla como tu simple amiga lunática. Así que como amiga pensando únicamente en ti, te aconsejo que se lo digas sincera y tranquilamente, cuando estés preparado para asumir que no podrías estar con ella sino es como mucho más que amigos- le beso la mejilla ante la mirada desesperada de su amigo- Sabrás cuando es el momento- le sonrió y le dejo allí sumido en su profunda reflexión

D&G

Encontró a Luna justo antes de marcharse. Se abrazaron y se desearon unas felices vacaciones.

-Y jimmy?- la mirada de Luna lo dijo todo- Toma léelo cuando estés en el tren, espero que te ayude. Nos vemos en dos semanas- la dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió al castillo

Luna no esperó hasta llegar al tren sino que en cuanto ginny desapareció lo leyó y una sonrisa apareció en su cara tras leerla.

Que te da más miedo? lo que siente él o lo que no querías sentir tu? Sabes la respuesta, no tengas miedo, si no te arriesgas no ganas y lo que ganas es mejor que todo lo que hayas imaginado. Te quiero mucho, espero que te haya ayudado. Ginny 

D&G

La señora Pince la tocó el brazo y volvió al mundo real.

-Oh lo siento señora Pince-

La sonrisa amable de la señora Pince no la sorprendió ya que ella se había hecho amigas, porque ginny pasaba allí tanto tiempo como la misma bibliotecaria.

-Creo que es hora de que vayas a arreglarte para la cena-

Ginny recogió sus cosas y se despidió de la bibliotecaria agradecida y con una sonrisa. Se la había olvidado por completo que era fin de año. Dejo los libros en el suelo para el día siguiente y se cambió. No se puso nada en especial en verdad unos vaqueros una camiseta que se ataba en el cuello y una chaqueta. Bajo al gran comedor y saludo a los pocos que esa navidad se habían quedado y que ella veía por primera vez (estaba demasiado metida en los libros).

-Buenas noches señorita Weasley- la saludo el director afectuosamente- Espero que el trabajo este siendo productivo-

-Mucho, gracias- de repente su atención se vio captada por un rubio que la miraba fijamente

Se había quedado? Y no se había dado cuenta? Por merlín estaba demasiado ausente, demasiado centrada en los libros que ni en una semana se había dado cuenta de que el estaba allí. Pero básicamente tanta concentración había sido (por mucho que intentase negarse a reconocer) para apartarle de su mente y lo que había pasado en el baile. Draco hizo un gesto para que se sentase en la silla que había junto a él. Dudo un segundo y como no era una cobarde se sentó a su lado aun con la mirada penetrante de draco clavado en ella.

-Me estas evitando?- prefirió no mirarle y observar a los demás comensales

-No sabía que te habías quedado- su tono sonó despreocupado para sorpresa suya

-Te lo dije- su tono era frío

-Pues lo olvidaría o no te oí, no lo se-se encogió de hombros aun incapaz de mirarle

-Eres una cobarde- su tono de desprecio la hizo mírale

Estaba furiosa y se lo demostró.

-Mira quien habla- su tono fue aun peor que el de él

Sus miradas lanzaban odio y rencor por una causa demasiado tonta o demasiado cobarde. Apartaron la mirada y no volvieron a mirarse ni dirigirse la palabra en toda la cena.

Ginny en cuanto pudo se levanto de la mesa y salió de allí molesta. Necesitaba aclararse pero no quería reconocer lo que tenía que aclarar. Salió fuera pese a que llovía cada vez con más intensidad. Alzo la cara al cielo y dejo las gotas de lluvia se llevaran su confusión, su hastío, y todo sentimiento. Pero no pudo evitar que los recuerdos la asaltasen.

Flash back

La cena había sido...tensa, demasiado. Luna y Blaise estaban de los más raros. Blaise miraba fijamente a Luna y esta le lanzaba miraditas avergonzada, pero no se hablaron en toda la cena. Y de repente apareció un chico que pidió bailar a Luna. Blaise arrastró fuera de allí a Luna tras bailar cinco segundos con el supuesto chico y fue la última vez que los vio esa noche. Draco y ella parecían simplemente observar la situación sin mediar palabra.

-Quieres bailar?- la voz de draco le hizo mirarle

Estaba sorprendida aunque no entendía porque.

-En verdad no-

Draco frunció el ceño pero asintió. Se levanto y desapareció entre la gente que bailaba, dejándola totalmente sola. Estuvo diez minutos allí sola y hartándose se levantó dispuesta a acabar con aquella tortura.

-Aun no puedes irte Ginevra- la voz calmada de draco la paralizo en su caminar

Se dio la vuelta y le miro. Draco se acercó a ella, la agarro la mano izquierda, la puso en su hombro y la mano derecha la sujeto con su mano izquierda. La música era lenta y las parejas se acercaban acortando el espacio entre ellos. Miro horrorizada a Draco.

-Simplemente déjate guiar- su voz suave no fue lo que la descompuso sino la mirada profunda, el tacto de su mano en su cintura acercándola suavemente a él, y la firmeza calida con la que la sujetaba la mano.

Sus caras quedaron a pocos centímetros y lo supo, estaba aterrada y eufórica. Para dejar de mirar esos ojos que la atravesaban movió su cara y la puso junto a la de draco dejando el espacio suficiente para sentir el calor de su rostro sin llegar a tocarse. Tenía el corazón desbocado y latía dolorosamente. Rogó porque él no lo notase. Decidió que lo mejor para calmarse sería dejarse envolver por la música y no pensar en como cada leve roce del cuerpo de él la alteraba de una forma inesperadamente intensa. Pero no pudo dejar de notar el lento recorrido que draco hacía con su mano en su espalda donde no parecía haber tela entre la mano ardiente de él y la sensible piel de su espalda. No pudo dejar de notar el aliento rozándole la oreja y el cuello alterando su sensibilidad, haciendo que un escalofrío calido la recorriese todo el cuerpo. Y parecía que todas esas sensaciones aumentaban al tener los ojos cerrados pero no los abrió y dejo colmarse de sensaciones que no sabía que se podían sentir y mucho menos de forma tan descontrolada.

Y sin previo aviso draco se detuvo devolviéndola a la realidad. Se encontró con el rostro de él a la distancia de un par de centímetros con la mirada tan intensa que creyó arder. Solo un leve movimiento y sus labios se encontraría, y que chica en su sano juicio desperdiciaría esa oportunidad de besar al más codiciado y deseado del colegio?

Esa era la cuestión, ella no estaba en su sano juicio.

Se separó rápidamente de él como si se quemase mirándole con tal confusión de sensaciones y sentimientos que la hicieron casi correr lejos de él.

Fin flash back

Si que había sido una cobarde que tras salir del baile fue directa a su habitación sin poder evitar deslizarse por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo totalmente confusa.

Por que no aceptaba su propio consejo? Por que no simplemnt asumía lo que la pasaba? Pero no podía, no quería. No se suponía que estaba enamorada de harry?

d&g D&G

Un golpe encima de su mesa la hizo levantar la mirada, ni había parpadeado ante el intento de susto. Miro a la persona que la había sacado de su estudio o más bien personas.

Miro a sus amigos que la miraban con el ceño fruncido pero lo que atrajo su atención fueron sus manos entrelazadas. Una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro cansado.

-No se porque tengo la impresión de que te has pasado TODAS las vacaciones hache encerrada-

-Y yo no se porque tengo la impresión de que debo felicitaros- desecho el comentario de Luna, no quería hablar de eso

La pareja sonrió.

-Supones bien-

-Entonces- salto de su silla gritando- FELICIDADES!!!

-SILENCIO- ordeno la señora Pince

Los tres rieron bajito mientras se abrazaban.

-No sabéis cuanto me alegro- abrazo a sus amigos uno con cada brazo

Se separo de ellos y los miro sonriente. Blaise pasó el brazo por la cintura de Luna y la acerco a él posesivamente. Eso hizo reír a ginny mientras algo en ella se removió pero prefirió dejarlo a un lado.

-Así que nuestra querida lunática a cazado por fin al solterito anticompromiso- así era como les llamaban los demás

La pareja tenía una sonrisa amplia y para nada avergonzados.

-Parece ser que si- Blaise miro a luna intensamente y ella respondió igual

Se besaron suavemente y ella los miro con una mueca pero aun sonriente y alegre.

-Oh míralos que tiernos!!!- y empezó a reír

-Pero que se creen que están haciendo? esto es una biblioteca, largo de aquí- la voz algo chillona de la bibliotecaria hizo separarse a la acaramelada pareja

Incluso los empujo fuera. Ginny salio detrás de ellos dejando sus cosas en el mismo lugar. Se acercó a ellos que la esperaron cuando la señora Pince volvió a la biblioteca.

-En la cena me contáis que tal las vacaciones, vale?-

-Ginny- la voz de luna la detuvo- Gracias- corearon la pareja

-Un placer- y con una sonrisa volvió a la biblioteca mientras algo en su interior se encogía dolorosamente

Llego la hora de la cena y la nueva parejita esperaba impaciente a su mejor amiga que no aparecía aun ya cuando la cena estaba por acabarse. Se levantaron y fueron a la biblioteca. Allí seguía ginny enterrada entre libros tan concentrada que solo parecían existir ella y sus libros. Se miraron preocupados acercándose.

-Ginny?- ella ni se inmuto- Ginny- algo más alto entonces su amiga alzo la mirada y les sonrió

Se encontró con la mirada preocupada de sus amigos.

-No has venido a la cena-

-Oh lo siento he perdido la noción del tiempo- sus amigos lo aceptaron

-Sabes que tienes un aspecto horrible? Parece como si hubieses dormido dos horas cada día-

Eso no se alejaba mucho de la realidad pero prefería no hablar de ello. Empezó a recoger sus cosas ante la mirada preocupado de sus amigos

Se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy bien-

D&G D&G

Luna y Blaise miraban preocupadísimos a su amiga que casi no comía. Pero era normal, el rostro de ginny parecía demacrado y cansado con una sombra oscura que había aparecido bajo sus ojos, había adelgazado y parecía ausente la mayoría del tiempo.

-Ginny deberías comer- su amiga la miro

-No tengo mucho apetito-tenía ese tono seco que había aumentado en uso de manera diaria desde las vacaciones de navidad

-Que ocurre ginny? Nos estas preocupando-

Luna y Blaise no reconocían a su mejor amiga, ya no sonreía, ni reía, no hablaba nada más que para contestar monosílabos o frases demasiado desagradables.

-No pasa nada, que debería pasar?- y ahora también esa mirada de desdén que parecía no abandonarla

Blaise no aguanto más lo que llevaba semanas guardándose.

-Que mierdas te pasa? No hablas, no ríes, casi ni comes, te encierras todo el tiempo que no estas en clase en la biblioteca hasta que la señora Pince te echa por ser tardísimo y luego vuelves mucho antes de que la mayoría se haya levantado, cuando te hablamos no pareces ni escuchar y ya estoy cansado de tu comportamiento-

Ginny se volvió fría y ella nunca hacía eso.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparme de que te moleste lo que hago Zabini. Siento que mi presencia te moleste tanto y no sea como tú quieres en tu mundo perfecto. Hay una manera muy fácil de solucionarlo- ginny se levanto y se marcho

Luna y Blaise la miraron irse pasmados. Luna corrió tras su amiga que parecía volver a la biblioteca donde llevaba encerrada todo el día. La agarro del brazo deteniéndola.

-Ginny que te ha pasado? cuéntamelo, se que quieres hacerlo-

-Ah si?- su tono arrogante la dolió

-Que he hecho mal ginny? Tan mala amiga he sido?- estaba derrotada ya no soportaba más esa actitud tan despreciable de su mejor amiga- Lo siento no te molestaremos más- y se marcho

Ginny hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para dejarla marchar sin gritarla que no la abandonase. La observo marcharse mientras todos esos sentimientos que la hacían tratar de esa manera a sus amigos desaparecieran para dejarla vacía.

-Ginny?- una voz a su espalda la hizo girarse- podemos hablar?- la voz de Parvati la resulto tener un matiz extraño

Caminaron fuera del castillo y pasearon por los invernaderos.

-Bueno que me tenias que contar?- esperaba que nada importante no tenía fuerzas para nada salvo para echarse a gritar

-Te acuerdas de que yo intentaba ayudarte con harry- eso le parecía de hace años luz

Parvati se había ofrecido a ayudarla con harry ya que ellos dos empezaban a llevarse bastante bien y a lo mejor podía averiguar si le gustaba ginny y si era así ayudarlos a que acabasen juntos. La verdad es que eso había sido a principio de curso y ya ni siquiera se acordaba y ante la insistencia por ayudarla la dejo aunque nunca espero nada y mucho menos desde que quedo claro de que harry solo la quería como amiga.

Algo en su tono de voz le hizo sospechar con aguda certeza lo que la tenía que contar.

-Si claro, por?- " por merlín ahora no" pensó amargamente

-Lo que pasa es que eh-estaba dudosa y le costaba decir lo que ginny ya se esperaba que pasase- bueno, de verdad que nunca pretendí ni imagine que esto fuese a pasar pero- todavía titubeaba y no la miraba a la cara y su gesto parecía acongojado y temeroso

Eso lo confirmo todo y sintió como su corazón parecía encogerse durante unas décimas de segundo que la parecieron eternos. No necesitaba eso y mucho menos en ese momento tan horrible. Pero desechando este sentimiento puso su mejor cara de sorpresa y una gran sonrisa. Estaba muy confundida pero ese no era el momento de pensar en eso.

Sin querer una risa eufórica salio de su boca, y aunque a cualquiera que la mirase demostraba una alegría infinita, para ella era una forma de dejar salir esos sentimientos que parecían haberse ido acumulando durante esas semanas.

-Te lo dije, te lo dije!!!!- estaba eufórica y era normal que la mirase raro pues no era la reacción que nadie se hubiese esperado-No te acuerdas que te lo dije yo al principio, que al final acabarías tu con él- se rió y la sonrisa un poco forzada de su amiga seguía sin parecer una situación incomoda pues estaba demasiado entusiasta como para percatarse de sus actos

-No, no, si no ha pasado nada lo que pasa es que él me ha dicho que yo...que le gusta estar conmigo-su tono aun cortado y cauteloso ante la reacción de su amiga

-Si!?!?!!- por merlín parecía una demente pero no podía parar- y ha pasado algo o habéis hablado o que? Cuenta, cuenta!!!-parecía que Patil estaba mas calmada y menos reacia a hablar sobre el tema pues su actitud no requería ningún enfrentamiento o represalia

-No, no hemos hablado... es muy raro y no se que hacer- se la veía bastante preocupada por este tema pero era mas que normal- pero eso no importa, lo que me interesa saber es lo que opinas tu, estas enfadada? Lo mas importante para mi es lo que sientes tu porque con que me digas que te molesta yo paso de él-su cara la delato al mostrar que eso la dolería- de verdad que lo mas importante eres tu ahora mismo-

-Por merlín Pat estoy contentísima, creo que me hace mas ilusión a mi que a ti- se reía y sonreía intentando quitar el disgusto y la culpa

-Me lo estas diciendo en serio o solo estas disimulando?- la agarro las manos- ginny no me importa nada mas que nuestra amistad, no quiero perderte por un chico-

La sonrió agradecida.

-Te lo digo totalmente en serio, me alegro muchísimo por los dos. Yo la verdad que en cuanto supe que el solo me veía como una amiga deje de pensar en él como algo mas, te lo digo de corazón. No te miento. La verdad es que no me sorprende y me alegra que hayas venido a decírmelo tú primera y no enterarme yo por terceros-

Por merlín quería gritar hasta quedarse sin voz para liberar esa impotencia que la desgarraba ante sus sentimientos confusos que no entendía

-Sabes que no te haría una cosa así, no iba a hacer nada sin saber que pesabas tu, porque te aseguro que si te sienta mal yo no hago nada- su mirada otra vez la delato- por favor no finjas y luego vayas diciendo cosas de mi a mis espaldas, no quiero perder tu amistad-

-Te lo digo totalmente sincera, no sabes cuanto me alegra, me hace muy feliz que dos de mis amigos estén juntos y todo gracias a mi... inconscientemente claro- las dos rieron ante las caras de gin

Se abrazaron alegres la una por la otra, una aliviada y la otra feliz pero aun dudosa de su mismo comportamiento

GInny miró marcharse a parvati.

No necesitaba eso ahora, en ese momento no. Nunca se había sentido tan perdida y confundida y con unas ganas grandísimas de llorar. Que la estaba pasando?

_no es una muy buena depresión muy extendida xo... ESPERO VUESTROS RWS XFISS CIAO BAMBINE_


	8. aceptación

**he vuelto!! jeje He terminao los examn y soy LIBRE!!! durante un dia ¬¬ xo algo es algo jeje**

**Este capitulito es un poco corto pero os dejare pronto otro ok? el siguiente es algo más emocionanate. siempre tiene que haber capitulos de transición**

**Muchas gracias por los ff:**

**July-potter: yo tmb me tiraría de los pelos, mi mejor amiga se kda con las ganas d hacerlo jeje. m alegra muxisimo k t guste el ff y espero k lo sigas leyendo y haber k t parece, muxos bss**

**Tabata: m alegra saber k sigues mi ff dsd el principio me hace muxha ilu jejej. Pronto m pasaré x tu ff ok? y t comento. muxos bssins**

**lunatipola: ahora ya si k stoy genial, relax total jiji. siempre es algo penoso ( y da pena) pasar por un bache donde las dudas y el no saber k hacer t consumen, es horrible a k si? gracias a dios k pasa xq si no...buf. muxas gracias x tu rew y muxos bsitos**

**javiera: k t paso a ti exactamente?? lo del final d "parvati" esta basada en mi vida real como la mayoria del ff y la verdad es k actue asi. Cuidat tu tmb espero saber d ti bs**

**Dramione: muxas gracias x el rw, espero k t guste st capitulito y sigas leyendo el ff, besos**

**Una pregunta para quienes leeis el ff, sobre el cap 7: k hubieses hecho en la situacion de ginny( la mia) si os ocurriera eso con una amiga( parvati). Respondedme plis**

**Muxos bsotes**

* * *

**_Capitulo 8: aceptación_**

No sabia que la pasaba, porque había reaccionado como lo había hecho? Sabía que no era como las demás chicas. No se preocupaba por su aspecto, ni por lo que decían los demás de ella. No estaba pendiente de los chicos casi nunca, al contrario que las demás que parecían gatas en celo. No hablaba mal de los demás a sus espaldas, y no era falsa simplemente era ella tan natural y simple que no podía ser mas feliz siendo como era. Pero aun así que era lo que había pasado con harry? No se suponía que estaba enamorada? Era buena amiga y quería lo mejor para sus amigas pero aun así su reacción era un poco extremista. Pero la había salido sin fingir ni un ápice de esa alegría por lo que se cuestionaba si todo ese tiempo solo había estado confundida y engañada.

No pudo retener un gran suspiro. Estaba depresiva total. Tenía que volver a tomar el control y apartar de ella esa soledad y confusión que la habían consumido.

Decidió que no iba a pensar mas en ese tema, nunca le daba demasiadas vueltas a las cosas y no iba a empezar ahora, lo hecho hecho estaba y suponía que había confundido una verdadera amistad con algo mas.

Un tema zanjado, uno importante que la había trastornado bastante. Ahora debía centrarse en el más importante, arreglar las cosas con sus amigos a los que llevaba días sin hablar. La había cagado pero bien, había pagado con ellos su frustración y no se la merecían. Toda su confusión desde el baile se había acumulado y acumulado al querer fingir que no existía centrándose en los libros, haciendo todo lo posible para no hacer frente a la realidad de sus sentimientos.

Vio a la parejita feliz caminar por el jardín donde estaba ella, no la habían visto. Respiro hondo y se acerco a ellos.

-Lo siento muchísimo- ellos se giraron y la miraron reticentes- Pague con vosotros de la peor manera. Intenté resolver todo sola, intente dejarlo de lado pero lo único que hice fue acumularlo con cada minuto que no afrontaba lo que pasaba y lo pague con vosotros. He sido una idiota y me he comportado rastreramente con vosotros los que menos os merecéis mi mal humor. Lo siento muchísimo, no sabéis cuanto y si no me perdonáis lo- se corto al ser abrazada con fuerza por Luna

La correspondió también sintiendo como un gran peso desaparecía. Blaise las abrazo a ambas. Como los había echado de menos y que idiota había sido!!!

-Estas perdonada pero si vuelves a hacerlo te juramos lanzarte una maldición-

-Creo que me hubiese merecido una cuantas- lo sonrió- Creo que os debo una explicación..., si la queréis-

-En verdad si que la queremos- suspiro derrotada

Se sentaron ella en un banco y ellos en el de enfrente.

-Me gusta malfoy- alzo la mirada esperando ver sorpresa en los ojos de ellos pero solo había una sonrisa

-Ya lo sabíamos, solo tenías que aceptarlo tu-

-Es eso lo que te ha tenido así?-

Asintió mirando al suelo derrotada.

-Lo de harry y parvati te aclaró? Dijiste que no estabas muy segura de tus sentimientos por harry-

-Creo que si, vino y me lo dijo y bueno- negó cansada

-Nos lo contó,... lo de tu reacción,... seguía preocupada- sonrió ladina y fugazmente a sus amigos

-Si te lo digo de verdad no se que la dije salvo lo esencial pero ya he aceptado lo que me pasaba. Harry era un amigo pero lo confundí con algo más y Draco- hablar de él la dolía, la dejaba sin fuerzas

-Por eso te ausentaste del mundo? No aceptabas lo que sentías por Draco?-

-En general si. Quería contároslo pero estabais en el principio de la relación, tan pendientes del otro y yo no quería estropearlo después de todo así que decidí que lo arreglaría pero como no tuve valor me encerré en los libros para no pensar en ello y me agrio el carácter y el humor. Lo siento- ellos la sonrieron

-Tampoco es tan horrible que te guste draco-

-Si que lo es- susurro para ella pero sus amigos la escucharon- Soy como una de esas descerebradas que le siguen a todas partes- se sentía tan sumamente mal!!

-Bueno ya lo has aceptado, no?- asintió- Entonces ya esta, anímate, por eso no se acaba el mundo-

Sonrió a sus amigos y con el ánimo en alce se tumbo encima de ellos. Los tres rieron.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------D&G--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ya estaba decidido, la había costado!!! Nunca había pensado que podía tener depresión pero esa afluencia tan anormal de sentimientos y sensaciones en ella la habían superado por primera vez en su vida pero es que antes nunca había sentido...tanto. Pero ya estaba asumido ahora la tocaba superarlo o por lo menos intentarlo, ya controlaba sus emociones ya no podía ir tan mal. Toda esa situación la había superado, primero Draco y su asedio tan extraño, luego la enfermedad, añadele harry, su enamoramiento infantil y su novia amiga suya, y que no falten los estudios y la presión de lo que se jugaba, su futuro. Todo se había unido para sabotearla en uno de los peores momentos y más delicados, pero en verdad todo ello la había aclarado las ideas para su futuro de una manera que nunca habría conseguido con tal claridad. Sabía lo que quería (por lo menos en su mayor parte), sabía cuales eran sus emociones y sentimientos, sabía que quería hacer con su futuro, sabía quien era y que quería hacer con su vida...pero siempre había una complicación y en esa ocasión la suya era draco malfoy.

Por merlín por que siempre tenía que haber sentimientos en medio de todo? ella no lo necesitaba en ese momento en el que se jugaba tanto y no iba a dejarlo escapar por un simple amorío, porque era un simple amorío, NO???

No tenía respuesta y eso era lo peor de todo, y pese a su intento de convicción nunca lograba sacarse esa espina de duda.

Que sencillo era todo cuando era pequeña!!!

Sonrió pesarosa mirando las estrellas a través de la ventana de uno de los interminables pasillos de howarts. Acababa de salir de una de sus clases con snape y todo el mundo se preparaba para dormir salvo ella que aun tenia demasiadas cosas en la mente como para pensar en dormir.

Las clases iban bien, los profesores la alentaban a seguir igual y a mejorar si era posible (que no creían, salvo snape). Las notas habían sido más de lo que necesitaba pero como su "instructor" snape la decía que hacía lo mínimo que eso era decadente pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no conseguía hacerla sentir mal o desalentarla sino todo lo contrario la divertía y la impulsaban a mejorar. Ya había hablado con el director y la daba muchas esperanzas. No podía dejar de sonreír ante esa idea.

Con Blaise y Luna estaba mejor que nunca y ella estaba eufórica por ellos que estaban tan enamorados pero nunca la dejaban a un lado. Pese a que pasaba tanto tiempo estudiando, cosa necesaria, ellos siempre estaban en el momento justo para hablar, reír y relajarla tras el largo estudio. Contarles lo que pasaba había mejorado la situación a veces demasiado pesada pero no se arrepentía pese a lo que podía costarla.

Y Draco...bueno...ese era otro asunto. No podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía, no hacer que su corazón disminuyese su acelerado latido cuando él la miraba pero simplemente estaría calmada y siendo ella misma, que sintiese...aquello que aun no había puesto nombre, no iba a cambiar la situación de ellos dos por lo menos por su parte. Se contentaría con mirarlo cuando pudiese y hablarle cuando él se acercase pero de ahí no más, eso estaba más que claro y definido y por nada del mundo cambiaría, NO???

Casi se rió de si misma mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia su calentita cama donde el sueño reparador destensaría su cuello rígido y calmaría su agitada mente.

Entro en la sala común con la dulce idea de las mantas de su cama pero la figura sentada en un sillón la detuvo. A esa hora, salvo que estuviesen de exámenes, nadie estaba despierto. Sonrió a harry que la correspondió, fue a su lado y le miró. Algo pasaba.

-Ha pasado algo?- se sentó en la mesa quedando frente al ojiverde

-Quería hablar contigo, como has llegado tan tarde? no dejan estar a estas horas fuera de la sala- evito el tema

-De que querías hablar? la verdad es que la tentación de mi cama me llama- se sonrieron

-Bueno sabes que...eh...bueno yo y...ahh...y parvati...y bueno yo y bueno tu...lo intuía pero...eh- ginny se mordió el labio para no reírse de su amigo incoherente

-Estaba confundida, era demasiado pequeña para distinguir entre el amor y el amor fraternal. Te quiero mucho harry como a otro hermano y me alegro con todo mi corazón que estés con Parvati que es una chica increíble- harry sonreía agradecido-Me das un abrazo?- harry rió y la abrazo

Ginny correspondió sintiendo esa sensación que sentía cada vez que abrazaba a sus hermanos, un amor calido y sincero. Se separaron sonriendo levemnt.

-Creo que mi cama me llama a gritos, no quiero que se enfade y me eche así que- le beso en la mejilla ante la sonrisa amplia de su medio hermano- Buenas noches harry-

-Buenas noches- ella camino hacia las escaleras pero se detuvo ante la palabra- hermanita-

Sonrió y siguió su camino.

**espero k os haya gustado. arrivederci bambine**


	9. celos

**He vuelto y con capi mas largo, espero k os guste y ya m contareis ok**

**Muxas gracias x los rews d verdad**

**intentaré subir el proximo pronto ok bss**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 9: celos**

**Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que Parvati le había confesado su enamoramiento por harry y desde que ellos empezasen algo que aún parecía no tener nombre. En los descansos y alguna tarde los veía hablando, cogidos de la mano de manera casual siempre con una sonrisa y una mirada que parecía demasiado intensa y de la que ellos no parecían percatarse. Se les veía enamorados y ella se alegraba tantísimo por ellos como ya se lo había dejado claro un día. **

**Sonrió al ver a la dulce parejita, formada por Harry y Parvati, que caminaba despreocupada riendo. La saludaron en cuanto la vieron pero no se acercaron y siguieron con su paseo. Los envidió durante unos breves segundos, siempre era agradable tener pareja en una tarde como esa.**

**El nombre de Draco surgió en su pensamiento traicioneramente. No se encogió disgustada, ni se enfadó, ni se confundió. Sabía lo que sentía por Draco pero no iba a hacer nada, sus sentimientos eran suyos y no la iban a controlar, además no la disgustaba lo que sentía, siempre era bonito que te gustase alguien.**

**Con otro suspiro desechó ese sentimiento y sonriendo se concentró en su ahora vital importancia, estudiar. Los profesores la habían animado con sus felicitaciones por lo bien que iba, así que con una sonrisa y ganas de estudiar se levantó del césped donde estaba sentada y se dio la vuelta pero se topó con algo muy duro que casi la derriba.**

**-Malfoy siempre en medio- bufó molesta por el choque**

**-Y tú weasley siempre tan alocada y despistada- no la miraba sino que su mirada se dirigía hacia un punto alejado detrás de ella**

**-Es parte de mi encanto- le lanzó una sonrisa falsa y volvió a su expresión de molestia**

**-Envidiando un poco a tu amiga?- le miró sin saber de lo que hablaba**

**Él se dio cuenta y con un movimiento de cabeza la indicó que mirase tras ella. Vio a la parejita aún dando el paseo.**

**Miró a Draco con una ceja elevada hasta el infinito y luego no pudo evitar reírse. **

**Draco la miraba contrariado.**

**Ginny se rió aún más ante la cara de confusión del rubio y todavía riéndose se fue al castillo dejando a draco allí plantado.**

**Dejó sus libros encima de "su mesa" y fue a buscar algún otro como ayuda. Sonrió a la señora Pince que la devolvió la sonrisa y buscó el libro que no tardó en encontrar, pero cuando fue a cogerlo una mano le obstaculizó la captura. Dejó caer la cabeza abatida mientras gruñía disgustada.**

**-Se que te gusto pero si sigues dándome la paliza, te prometo que te daré un rodillazo tan fuerte que no tendrás descendencia- ni siquiera se dio la vuelta sino que apartó la mano del chico y cogió el libro**

**No dio ni un paso cuando el chico puso un brazo delante de ella impidiéndola marcharse.**

**Su buen humor se estaba agotando y no quería desperdiciar una buena tarde de estudio por ese...chico que no la dejaba tranquila.**

**-¿Se te ofrece algo Malfoy?- le miró molesta y su voz con mayor ímpetu**

**-No has contestado a mi pregunta- Ginny tardó un poco en saber de que hablaba**

**-¿Solo es eso?- Draco la miró con engreimiento- Si la envidio- el rubio endureció los músculos de su cara mostrando disgusto y Ginny le aparto el brazo- porque ella tiene un chico que disuada a los pesados como tú que no hacen más que molestar-**

**Caminó a su mesa y se sentó sin percatarse de que Draco la había seguido y se había sentado delante de ella.**

**-Cualquier chica de este colegio mataría porque yo la dirigiese una mirada-**

**-Cualquier chica menos yo- el slythering la dirigió una mirada molesta, le estaba dando en su orgullo y ella estaba tan tranquila trabajado como si él sólo fuese un mueble de esa biblioteca**

**-¿Por qué no respondes a la maldita pregunta y ya está?- Draco estaba enfadado por el trato que ella le estaba dando, el de alguien que no era de interés**

**-Ya te he respondido Malfoy, así que ¿por qué no me dejas estudiar tranquilamente?- no le miró ni una sola vez y su tono tranquilo le desquició aún más**

**Un golpe en la mesa la sobresaltó y entonces miró al chico que parecía a punto de estallar de furia.**

**-Responde a la pregunta- lo dijo entre dientes intentado no montar una escena en medio de la biblioteca**

**Ginny le miro divertida y sabiendo que la única forma de poder estudiar era contestarle, lo haría.**

**-La envidio- esa respuesta no parecía gustar a draco**

**-¿Por que esta con Potter?-le miró extrañada, porque a él que más le daría eso? pero como nunca le daba vueltas a las cosas simplemente le contestó**

**-La envidio como envidio a Luna o a cualquier chica que disfruta de su pareja en un tarde tan agradable como la de hoy. Una envidia sana, que no hace daño a nadie- Draco parecía más complacido y su furia parecía haber desaparecido- ¿Ahora me dejaras estudiar?- draco asintió sonriendo**

**Ginny le sonrió mientras soltaba una pequeña risita de desaprobación y volvía a su estudio. Ni siquiera se percató de que Draco no se movió durante unos minutos observándola y luego se marchaba con una sonrisa tranquila.**

**_D&G_**

**-Ginny- ésta contestó con un medio gruñido sin levantar la mirada del libro- Necesito tu ayuda-**

**-Ya sabes que siempre estoy para ayudarte- la pelirroja sonrió a su mejor amigo**

**Blaise miró los asientos alrededor de ginny pero todos estaban ocupados por libros igual que la mesa. Ginny se levantó y le cedió el asiento.**

**Empezó a preguntarla dudas y ella las respondió rápida y facilmente sin tener que mirar ni sus apuntes, ni libros, sin dudar ni una sola vez. **

**-Remueves dos minutos al contrario de las agujas del reloj y lo dejas reposar- concluyó**

**Blaise terminó de copiar y sonrió a su mejor amiga que estaba inclinada encima de él para ver lo que escribía.**

**-¿Tienes algo que contarme Ginny?-**

**Ésta sonrió de lado.**

**-Supongo que sí-**

**-¿Tiene que ver con tus clases extras, y el que te pases día y noche estudiando?- ginny asintió- ¿Nos contarás todo?-**

**-Todo lo que me es posible contaros y eso va a ser más de lo que sabe mi familia- le sonrió- Si necesitas algo más estaré aquí, sino nos vemos en la cena-**

**Blaise la miró antes de marcharse, Ginny ya estaba centradísima en lo que hacía. Y a pesar de pasarse todo el día estudiando, no parecía agotada, ni harta sino expectante y feliz, nunca había visto a nadie al que le gustase tanto aprender, era insaciable.**

**_D&G_**

**Huía, huía¡¡¡¡HUÍA!!!! Que bajo había caído pero no podía haberlo evitado. Salir corriendo, alejarse de él era lo mejor para su cordura y para sus planes donde él ni siquiera influía y que estaban a punto de decidirse definitivamente. Esa vez casi había sucumbido. Gimió ante el recuerdo.**

**Draco iba agarrando por la cintura a una chica que estaba muy acaramelada con su cuello. Draco sólo la miró un segundo y volvió la vista al frente sin prestar atención a la chica que agarraba.**

**Su mente se había quedado en blanco y parecía que alguien muy cruel estaba apuñalado su corazón y la impedía respirar. Bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras la furia y la ira se apoderaban de ella. Caminó alejándose rabiosa de la parejita. Sabía que si alguien la decía algo en ese momento estaba más que segura que la expulsarían.**

**Por merlín estaba ciegamente celosa, era tal la intensidad que pronto se convertiría en locura. ¡¡Pero si ni siquiera le había besado¿De dónde salía ese sentimiento egoísta donde Draco era sólo para ella?**

**Sintió una mano amarrándola del brazo con una fuerza dolorosa y girándola para quedar cara a cara. Era él. **

**Sus rostros estaban a unos pocos centímetros. Él emanaba ese olor que tanto la embobaba y adoraba, tenía ese peinado tan cuidadosamente despeinado y taaaaan sumamente sexy, pero lo peor eran esos ojos que parecían fuego de hielo que la atravesaban y removían cada fibra de su interior, y esa boca tan...besable. Su cálido aliento en su boca la estremecía y el tacto de su piel con piel era desgarradoramente intensa. **

**El cosquilleo en sus labios era tal, que tuvo que mordérselo. Y el temblor de sus manos, igualaba a la intensidad por besarle, por querer tocarle; tuvo que enterrar las uñas en su palma con una fuerza sangrante.**

**Ninguno se movió en lo que parecía una eternidad y no fueran más que unos segundos, simplemente se miraban a los ojos con una intensidad perturbadora. **

**Y entonces algo cambió. Draco miró sus labios y eso lo estropeó, la devolvió a la realidad donde un beso de él la robaría el corazón completamente. Se separó bruscamente unos pasos soltando su brazo de la mano de él con violencia. Le miró aterrada un segundo y se marchó corriendo.**

**Se estaba volviendo completamente loca y todo por un chico. Merlín como los odiaba, siempre fastidiando. Tenía planes y lo único que él hacía era entrometerse. Merlín que ganas tenía de que se acabase el curso para dejar de tener su presencia siempre en mente.**

**Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar chocar. Se quedó tan aturdida que no se percató de que el chico la había agarrado antes de caer al suelo.**

**-Lo siento iba despistada- alzó la mirada y la sonrisa que se encontró la dejo sin palabras**

**-Veo que tu afición por chocar conmigo no ha desaparecido-**

**Como era la hora de la comida y estaban a unos dos metros de la puerta, su grito eufórico atrajo la atención. Se tiró a su cuello de un salto agarrando la cintura con sus piernas.**

**-¿¿Pero que haces aquí??- ginny no podía creérselo**

**-Si hubiese sabido que me recibirías así hubiese tardado más en verte- la guiñó un ojo- a ver como me hubieses recibido entonces-**

**Ginny estalló en carcajadas y le abrazó muy fuerte.**

**-¿¿Ginny??- la voz de Blaise la devolvió a la realidad donde estaba frente a las puertas del gran comedor agarrando a un chico de manera bastante exhibicionista**

**-¡¡¡JHONNY!!!- gritó la pareja**

**Luna soltando a su novio de la mano corrió a abrazar al chico que aún tenía a Ginny pegada a él**

**Los tres se abrazaron como pudieron, riendo, haciendo preguntas a la vez hasta que Blaise se acercó y apartó a Luna de manera posesiva y celosa. Luna le miró ceñuda. Ginny y Jhonny sonrieron.**

**Ginny seguía en la misma posición en la que le había recibido y ninguno parecía incómodo.**

**-Por fin lo has conseguido, ya era hora, empezabas a volverme loco- el tono de Jhonny era alegre**

**-Pues imaginate como he estado yo- se quejó ginny**

**Blaise la miró enfadado y ella le sacó la lengua.**

**-Me alegra verte- dijo el moreno**

**-Yo también Blaise y enhorabuena, cazar a lunática es todo un logro pero si juntamos a la lapa ésta ya es…**

**El grito de dolor de Jhonny por el puñetazo que Ginny le había dado y le había hecho encogerse por la mitad, se escuchó por todo el pasillo.**

**Luna reía y Ginny sonreía sin arrepentimiento.**

**-Te lo mereces y lo sabes, aunque debería habértelo dado en cuanto te vi- Luna reía a carcajadas**

**-Me he perdido algo?- preguntó Blaise interesado**

**Luna se giró hacia su novio y le besó de manera intensa. Blaise no tardó en corresponder. Luna se separó y el brillo en su mirada le llegó al corazón. Antes de separarse Luna le beso rápidamente.**

**Ginny y Jhonny los miraban con una sonrisilla pervertida y maliciosa.**

**-Se nos ha vuelto una descarada¿cómo lo has permitido?- Luna rió ante el comentario del castaño**

**-Tu influencia este verano fue devastadora sobre ella- entonces fue el turno de jhonny de reír- Y ahora discúlpate por no habernos escrito-**

**-A mí si que me escribió- contradijo Blaise**

**Las miradas matadoras que las dos chicas dirigieron al castaño hicieron que Blaise vocalizase un "lo siento".**

**-Era porque no dejabas de acribillarme pidiendo ayuda y consejo, y además tus cartas hicieron que tuviese que abandonar mi habitación pues ya no podía entrar en ella de tantas que me mandaste-**

**El castaño rió y Blaise sonrió.**

**-Ésta no te la pasamos pero ahora¿qué haces aquí?- eso captó la atención de los tres amigos**

**-Estoy aquí porque echaba de menos a estas damiselas que me tenían abando- el golpe de ginny le calló**

**-¿Abandonado? eres tú el que no ha escrito desagradecido- jhonny sonrió socarronamente**

**-Ahora hablando en serio¿qué haces aquí?-**

**-Han trasladado a mi padre al final-**

**Las sonrisas de las dos chicas eran amplias.**

**-Entonces…**

**Asintió y las chicas le abrazaron y Blaise sonrió.**

**-Por Merlín ahora si que me expulsaran-**

**Los cuatro estallaron en carcajadas ante el comentario de la pelirroja.**

* * *

**bss espero k os haya gustado**


	10. Jhonny

**He vuelto y con eso un capitulo más de mi vida jeje.**

**contestando a los rws**

**-Geila:respondiendo a tus preguntillas, pues lo k tenía ginny, no tiene nombre , es una enfermedadk m he inventado( asi soy de creativa jejeje) k se suponía k dejaría en coma a ginny o algo asi, era una enfermedad del cerebro aunque luego no la di tanta importancia, pero k tiene consecuencias en la vida d la prota, como una enfermedad siempre causa en la vida de una persona, sea tanto propia como ajena. No he sido muy clara creo jeje xo espero haber aclarado algo. y lo d draco k staba con la otra si le gusta ginny, es k los tios son asi d capullines y si son unos engreidos aun más, se espera una futura maduración jeje. espero k sigas leyendo el ff y t siga gustando muxisimas gracias bss**

**-Javiera: como siempre muxas gracias tu si k m animas. No t estrss muxo k es malo xa la salud jeje. Relajación! jeje muxos bbs**

* * *

**_Capitulo 10: Jhonny el tercero en discordia_**

Blaise entró con una sonrisa en la sala común tras la cena. Habían pasado toda la tarde los cuatro juntos, enseñándole todo a Jhonny. No se divertía así desde verano, cuando se juntaban. Las pullas entre la pelirroja y el castaño, y sobre todo las bromas y comentarios hacían que no parases de reír ni un segundo. El comentario de ginny no había sido muy descabellado, ellos dos siempre se metían en problemas. Jhonny parecía hacer emerger el lado más travieso de ginny, mucho más aún.

Las manos en su capa cerca de su cuello que apretaron la ropa entorno a su medio de respiración le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos. Puso los ojos en blanco al ver quien le tenía agarrado.

-¿Quien demonios es ese?- la mandíbula apretada, el tono agresivo y la mirada furiosa de draco dijeron claramente lo muy celoso que estaba

-Si me sueltas te lo diré- éste así lo hizo- Vamos a mi habitación, estaremos más tranquilos

En cuanto llegaron Draco no le dio ni un respiro.

-Se llama jhonny, le conocimos hace tres años, bueno más Ginny le conoció y luego nos le presentó. Nos hicimos amigos en seguida. Solo nos vemos en verano pero aún así la amistad es casi como la que tenemos Ginny y yo a pesar del poco tiempo. Nos juntamos en verano. Él vivía en Alemania pero han trasladado a su padre y ahora está aquí. Y se va ha quedar durante el año-

-Ginny y él?- dejó la pregunta en el aire y parecía que incapaz de decirlo en voz alta

-No se lo que hay entre ellos, pero es algo incluso más grande que lo que hay entre Ginny y yo. Pero solo son amigos, si sienten algo más por el otro eso ya no lo se-

Draco maldijo.

**D&G**

Estaban en medio del gran comedor, en el desayuno, donde todo el mundo podía percatarse de lo que hacía pero no podía apartar la mirada del que desayunaba tranquilamente a su lado. Estaba tan feliz de verle, algo dentro de ella había estallado al verle, como siempre la pasaba. Le volvió a examinar como la primera vez.

Tez morena, labios generosos, cara propia de alguien que hacia mucho ejercicio, nariz algo prominente y lo que más gracia la hacia, sus pestañas tan largas como las de una muñeca. Las veces que se había burlado de aquellas pestañas de niña presumida. Sabía exactamente lo que escondían aquellas pestañas, envidiadas por las chicas que debían ponerse rimel para tenerlas algo parecidas a las de él, escondían unos ojos color miel.

Era lo que las chicas consideraban un bombón en todo su esplendor, y lo mejor es que ella sabía lo que había debajo de aquella ropa, que hacía que a las chicas se las cayese la baba.

Jhonny gruñó.

-Se que soy muy guapo pero si no disimulas todos se darán cuenta de que estas loquita por mi- la sonrisa ladina de él era totalmente engreída

-Para que negar la verdad, se me caen las bragas cada vez que te miro-

Luna al reírse como tenía la boca llena de leche, lo soltó por la nariz haciéndoles reír a todos.

-Dejando a un lado a la luna escupe leche- eso les hizo reír a todos- reconoce que estoy muy bueno-

Sus miradas se clavaron en el otro y algo pareció suceder entre la pareja.

Ginny inclinó un poco la cabeza acercándose peligrosamente la cara del chico.

-En verdad por eso te miraba, aun no entiendo que es lo que ven en ti- y siguió desayunando como si nada

Luna rió bajito y Blaise sonrió, solo ginny era capaz de hacer aquello. Jhonny, el que era considerado un modelo de belleza varonil, estaba anonadado. Ginny era la única capaz de mirar al mismo Adonis y no fijarse en su aspecto o no ver lo que los demás veían, no caer rendida ante una belleza que quitaba el aliento a las demás chicas.

-Lo dejaré pasar porque se lo despistada que eres-

-Despistada?- lo pregunto como si fuese la mayor ofensa que pudiese haberla dicho

-Ginny nos conocimos cuando te chocaste conmigo porque ibas en tu mundo-la recordó burlón

Ginny pasó de seria a una mueca de ofensa fingida.

-Y tu siempre estas en medio- le espetó

-De alguna manera tengo que conseguir que estés en mis brazos-respondió con su tono sexy

Ginny y Luna rieron pero Blaise observaba a la pareja en la que existía una relación muy extraña que no entendía.

-Si tan falto de abrazos estás……….. Aún no se ha extinguido el sexo femenino, no?-

Los tres rieron ante la cara de susto de ginny.

-Siempre consigues romperme el corazón. Eres perversa-

-Si que lo soy- se enorgulleció ginny

Y los cuatro rieron.

**D&G**

-Bueno ahora nos vas a explicar todo, o vamos a tener que esperar otra eternidad?-

Sonrió a sus amigos y se sentó frente a ellos.

-Por lo de mi enfermedad siempre creí que no acabaría howarts, por lo menos eso me dijeron los especialistas. Siempre he querido acabar mis estudios y empezar nuevos, ya sabéis que me encanta aprender, saber más- ellos asintieron- Por eso siempre saque muy buenas notas, Y fueron tan buenas que surgió una oportunidad, podría acabar un año antes-

-Por eso estudias tanto? estas sacando también el ultimo curso?- asintió culpable- Pero si hermione que es la mejor de su año esta de los nervios y no puede con todo!!- se encogió de hombros

-Tengo más facilidad para estudiar y memorizar, entre otras cosas- suspiró- Hablé con dumbledore y mcgonagall, y luego con todos los profesores, que salvo snape todos me dieron ánimos aunque al final snape es mi- cambio de tema al ver lo que iba a rebelar- Bueno en un principio lo de estudiar dos cursos era únicamente porque deseaba acabar mis estudios antes de…….. pero como luego me "curé" todo cambió-

Luna estaba boquiabierta.

-No lo dices en serio- y entonces sonrió aun perpleja- Medimagia??-

Asintió repetidas veces contenta y las dos se abrazaron.

-Estas diciendo que………… vas a acabar un año antes…

-Los chicos siempre tan lentos- susurró ginny a luna y ésta rió

-… y vas a ser sanadora? Tanto deseas entrar en esa carrera?-

-En verdad si, nunca he tenido tanta certeza en lo que quería hacer y ser, os aseguro que es liberador. Entrar en esa carrera es lo más importante para mí y pese a lo duro que es no me desalienta si no todo lo contrario me anima a mejorar y dar aun más- suspiro

-Y te marcharás?- asintió a una luna triste

-Siento no habéroslo contado antes pero necesito que me apoyéis pero si no lo hacéis- luna la calló abrazándola

-Todo lo que es importante para ti también lo es para nosotros y aunque pensemos que es bastante cruel para un adolescente vivir para estudiar, estaremos ahí animándote-

-Gracias- abrazó a sus dos amigos sintiéndose ligera ante el peso que no sabía que hubiese sido tan pesado

-Bueno aun debo pasar las pruebas de aptitud como voy un año antes pues…

Blaise se acercó y la abrazó con ternura

Respiró hondo el los brazos de su mejor amigo.

-Todo irá bien, tendrán suerte de tenerte como alumna, serás la mejor sanadora- y la besó en la cabeza

-Gracias Blaise-

**d&g**

Estaba harta. Las risitas empezaban a darla dolor de cabeza y a colmar su paciencia.

-Merlín, os juro que como no se callen las hago callar yo. No, espera, se me ocurre algo mejor- miro a Jhonny furiosa- Vete a cenar a tu habitación donde no me puedan dar la brasa- soltó el aire de sus pulmones con fuerza- Merlín! Solo llevas aquí una semana y ya tienes a todas a tus pies-

-Más bien desde el primer día-replicó Luna

-Si bueno- miró a Luna un segundo- Los dos primeros días me hizo gracia, el tercero y el cuarto ya empezó a ser repetitivo, el quinto y el sexto pasó a ser cansino y hoy es molesto y me da dolor de cabeza y os aseguro que no pienso tolerar más dolores de cabeza y mucho menos por unas descerebradas con las hormonas demasiado excitadas- apretó con fuerza su dedo índice contra el pecho del causante de esa situación- Si van a seguir así te recomiendo que no te acerques a mi o te patearé el culo- le amenazó furiosa

-Y que quieres que haga?-

Ginny parecía una demente.

-Échate ácido en la cara, yo que se- bufó hastiada- Me voy antes de- se calló furiosa y se marchó

-Creo que decía en serio lo de patearme el culo, no?- ellos asintieron

Jhonny sonrió malicioso y levantándose corrió tras la pelirroja.

La parejita le miró marcharse y como a los cinco segundos un grupito y luego otros más le siguieron.

-Estaba celosa?-

Luna miró a su novio confundida.

-Claro que no- lo dijo como si fuese lo más obvio

**D&G**

Respiró hondo dejando que el frío se llevase su hastío. Le encantaba que jhonny estuviese allí pero ojala se pusiese una mascara o algo para que esas pesadas dejaran de molestar con sus risitas, sus susurros y sus comentarios intentando atraer la atención de su amigo.

No estaría celosa, no?...no? Era imposible, era solo Jhonny, ellos eran amigos, no había ningún sentimiento más. Era totalmente distinto a lo que sentía por draco.

Con Jhonny todo era camaradería, risas y buen rollo. Si había esa tensión entre ellos tan extraña pero no era una tensión amorosa ni nada por el estilo era algo diferente, no sabía el que pero sabía que ninguno de los dos se sentía de aquella manera por el otro. No podía negar que era el chico más guapo que había visto nunca ni siquiera en revistas muggles pero ella nunca le veía así y eso era la tensión o eso creía, era un tira y afloja entre amistad y atracción sin llegar más allá, parecía imposible cruzar esa línea.

Pero con Draco era todo tan intenso, cada mirada, cada palabra hacía que su corazón se acelerase. Con él no había el tira y afloja que tenía con Jhonny ellos tenían justo el tira y afloja contrario el del deseo y la posesión. Si incluso pensar en él la ponía los pelos de punta y un escalofrío la recorría la espalda, o era el estar allí con la ventana abierta?.

Se rió de si misma y sonriendo cerró la ventana. Desde que Jhonny había llegado Draco parecía quedarse en un segundo plano aunque siempre consciente de su presencia.

Suspiró. Le echaba de menos.

Y lo peor de todo es aquel rumor de que Jhonny y ella eran novios o tenían algo. Ojala Jhonny empezase a utilizar ese encanto arrollador y así a ella la dejasen a un lado de rumores de ese tipo. Y además aquellas miradas de odio de Draco.

Por lo menos esperaba que la carta que recibiría en una semana aliviase todo aquello.

**ESPERO K OS HAYA GUSTADO.**


	11. Corazones

**hi a todos, siento haber tardado tanto en volver...**

**Muxas gracias x los rews:**

**-Gelia: muxas gracias, m alegro k t haya gustado, siento haber tardao, espero k t guste este capit ok muxos bss**

**-Javiera: siento lo d k terminast con tu novio, y muxas felicidades!! con muxo retraso xo mejor tarde k nunca, espero k tus dieciseis sean geniales, los mios los fueron jiji, espero k todo t vaya muy bien y piensa en positivo jeje muxos besotes **

**-tabata: creo k el proximo capitulo t va a gustar, si tanto kieres k pase algo entre nuestra parejilla jeje, muxos bssins**

**-samantha: m alegra muxo k t guste el ff, y espero k lo sigas leyendo, dim k t parece ok, muxos bbs**

**AKI OTRO CAPITULO, ESPERO K OS GUSTE**

* * *

**_Capitulo 11: Corazones rotos y confundidos_**

Miró el sobre que estaba frente a ella con el corazón latiendo despavorido, las manos temblorosas, demasiado asustada y nerviosa. Un estado normal, esa carta decidía su futuro, el futuro que deseaba y ansiaba por encima de ella misma. Y había dos respuestas, una que la rompería su mayor sueño pero seguiría delante siempre con su pensamiento positivo, y la otra respuesta que la haría gritar en medio del gran comedor de alegría.

Miró a sus amigos que la observaban comprensivos.

-Pues si que han sido rápidos-comentó blaise

-Eso es bueno o malo?- temía la respuesta

-Si no abres el sobre no lo sabrás Red- se dio la vuelta y vio allí a jhonny, cuyo rostro se mostraba más impasible que nunca

Miró el sobre con dolor sin atreverse ni a levantar las manos que aferraban su capa con fuerza.

-Hacedlo vosotros por favor-

Luna y Blaise agarraron las manos de su amiga reconfortándola y apoyándola y lo agradeció de corazón. Jhonny cogio el sobre y saco el pergamino. La expectación se podría cortar con un cuchillo mellado.

El latido de su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos de manera ensordecedora. Nunca había notado como los segundos se podían convertir en horas simplemente porque su cerebro (por el descontrol emocional) así lo dictaba.

El rostro de Jhonny tras terminar de leer lo dijo todo. El mundo se derrumbó bajo sus pies. Su mayor sueño se iba por el desagüe.

El leve abrazo de luna y el apretón de Blaise era reconfortante ante su desasosiego.

-Lo siento ginny- la voz serena de jhonny la alarmó

En otra ocasión hubiese gritado o se hubiese quejado del tirón que la había dado en el cuello cuando alzó la cabeza sobresaltada. Le miró boquiabierta.

-Eres un- pero empezó reír y con un salto se echó a su abrazos en medio del gran comedor

Luna y Blaise se miraron y luego se unieron al abrazo de su amiga.

Y ahí en medio del gran comedor, dando el espectáculo ya nada anormal, estaban ellos cuatro riendo, saltando y gritando.

Si se podía morir de felicidad, ginny hubiese caído fulminada.

Iba a ser sanadora

**D&G**

Esa misma tarde se dirigía caminando (o más bien bailando) a disfrutar de su día libre con jhonny, cuando algo terminó con su bailecito de la alegría.

Había chocado con draco y había tirado muchísimos pergaminos por el suelo.

-Maldita seas Weasley mira por donde caminas- empezó a recogerlos- Maldita pobretona-

Ese comentario la dolió como nunca antes pero en vez de entristecerse como haría cualquier chica en su situación enamoradiza, se puso furiosa. Sacó la varita y con un suave movimiento los pergaminos bien ordenados cayeron en sus brazos.

-Guárdate tus comentarios Malfoy, nadie quiere oírlos de un hurón como tu-

No sabían como pero estaban rabiosos.

-Una don nadie como tu no me va a decir lo que tengo que decir. Apártate de mi camino pobretona-

-No, y sabes que?- empezó a mover la varita cerca de los pergaminos- Tengo un poco de frío, creo que una pequeña hoguera con estos pergaminos me haría entrar en calor- sonrió maligna

-No te atrevas- amenazó

-O que malfoy?- le retó

Y allí estaban ellos separados por unos pocos centímetros mirándose con una cólera que nacía de no se sabía de donde. Miradas desafiantes, respiración forzosa y separación mínima.

-Por que no te vas con tu noviecito y me dejas tranquilo?- su tono era repulsivo y lleno de ira

-No se de que tonterías estas hablando pero no me da la gana dejarte en paz hurón- no se iba a rebajar ante ese oxigenado que tanto la enloquecía

-Hablo de tu noviecito que se pasea por aquí como si fuese suyo- casi gruñó

Y entonces la ira pasó al desconcierto.

-Estas hablando de Jhonny?- preguntó confundida mientras le daba los pergaminos

-Y yo como coño voy a saber como se llama ese idiota?- el enfado de él la hizo gracia

-Primero tu eres más idiota y segundo- hizo una pausa relajada mientras disfrutaba del enfado del rubio- No es mi novio- el ceño fruncido del slythering hizo desaparecer algo de su mal humor- Solo es un tío al que me estoy tirando-

Estalló a carcajadas al ver la cara que se le había quedado a draco. Ojala tuviese una cámara.

-Si no es tu novio que coño hace contigo durante todo el día?- parecía culpable al haber preguntado eso

-Te ha dado por hablar mal o que?- se sentía...liberada y relajada como antes de chocarse con él

-Hablaré como me salga de las- le tapó la boca y recibió un lametón como respuesta

Le miró entre divertida y asqueada. Pasó su mano por la capa de él limpiándose la saliva mientras una sonrisa juguetona era imposible de borrar de sus labios.

-Ya sabia yo que tenías complejo de perro, lamiendo a las personas- el brillo divertido del rubio la alteró el ritmo de su corazón

-Entonces por que ese pavito esta siempre pegado a tu falda?-

-No tengo porque decírtelo- le sonrió alegre recuperando su buen humor del día

-Weasley-amenazó entre dientes

Sonrió como una niña pequeña ante un caramelo. Dio un paso y puso su boca junto a su oído.

-Tus amenazas no sirven conmigo- puso su voz "sexy" como luna la llamaba- Además me gusta que me llames Ginevra- y le dio un lametón en toda la oreja

Se separó riendo mientras Draco la miraba sorprendido y asqueado limpiándose la oreja.

-Que pases buena tarde hurón- reanudó su camino alejándose de él casi bailando de nuevo

Era tal la alegría que el impulso la venció.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y acorto la distancia. Y le dio una buena palmada en el trasero. Era lo bueno de que él las tuviese ocupados con los pergaminos, estaba indefenso. Le guiñó un ojo y se fue sonriendo.

**D&G**

Draco caminaba hacia su sala cuando escuchó la voz de la chica.

-Te quiero y lo sabes- era la voz de ginny

-Lo se yo también te quiero- respondió una voz masculina

-Por que no me lo dijiste antes?- preguntó suave la pelirroja

-Quería hacerlo a mi manera y a su tiempo pero…

-Lo se, no importa. Estoy tan feliz-

Se asomó y vio como estaban abrazados. La parejita se separó y se quedó mirándose a un centímetro de distancia. No lo aguantó más y se marchó de allí furioso.

La parejita siguió allí mirándose con alegría.

-No te conviene que nos pillen en esta situación, se podrían pensar cualquier cosa- se volvieron a abrazar- Estoy tan orgullosa y tan feliz porque lo me lo hayas dicho. Y tus padres?- estaba completamente feliz

-Es bastante difícil aceptarlo y aun no creo que estén preparados para este cambio-respondió algo cohibido Jhonny

-Te apoyaran- convencida totalmente

-Lo se pero creo que soy yo el que tiene que prepararse antes de nada-

-Lo entiendo, decir a tus padres que te gustan los chicos no es como dar los buenos dias-

Se sonrieron.

-No parecias muy sorprendida cuando te lo he dicho?-

-Lo sospechaba aunque solo ligeramente-

-Por que? Creo que he sido bastante discreto- en realidad parecía extrañado de que ella lo hubiese notado, nadie lo hacía

-Has disimulado muy bien, sobre todo coqueteando con todas esas chicas siempre a tu alrededor pero había un gesto que te delataba- la mirada interrogativa de jhonny la hizo contestar- No le miras el culo a las chicas-

-Que??- casi gritó Jhonny y ginny rió

-Es verdad. Creo que me di cuenta este verano. Fue bastante evidente. Estábamos en la piscina los cuatro y al lado había un grupo entero de chicos. Pasó una chica despampanante y tu solo la echaste un vistazo. Incluso Blaise la revisó la parte trasera cuando se alejaba-

Jhonny reía y entonces se abrazaron.

-Crees que Luna lo sabe?-

-Estoy casi segura de que si, creo que lo averiguó ese día. Esa chica ve lo que nadie- se sonrieron cómplices

Ginny le besó la mejilla y le miró picara.

-Sabes que soy algo curiosa- Jhonny se temió lo peor- Te gusta algún chico?-

Ginny rió sonoramente cuando el color rojo afloró en las mejillas del castaño.

**D&G**

Llevaban dos semanas con el plan en marcha y parecía marchar bien. Miró como Jhonny se acercaba a decirla su progreso. Su sonrisa confirmó que todo había ido muy bien. El chico se sentó junto a ella.

-Parece que te ha ido bien-afirmó contenta

-Y tanto!!, ha aceptado venir mañana conmigo a hosmeade-parecía feliz, aliviado y expectante

Ginny silbó y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda dándole la enhorabuena.

-Me ha costado lo mío- ginny rió

-Lo bueno siempre se hace esperar- los dos se quedaron mirando la tranquila tarde de primavera

Ginny observó a su amigo con la pregunta que había rondado su cabeza durante mucho tiempo.

-Jhonny- éste la miró y frunció el ceño al verla algo incomoda- quiero preguntarte algo…… como chico-

-Claro lo que quieras- parecía muy pero muy incomoda y el chico sonrió comprensivo- No me voy a reír Ginny, que por una vez hagas preguntas que cualquier persona haría y que tu preferirías cortarte un brazo antes de hacerlo no te hace inferior-

Ginny sonrió algo nerviosa y miró al frente.

-Como me ves? Me refiero como chica- él entendió

-Eres la clase de chica que todos los chicos desean……. eres inalcanzable-

-No soy tan inalcanzable, y mucho menos lo que un chico desea- le miraba como si estuviese loco

-Uno no se ve a si mismo con claridad-

-Supongo, pero aun así, para que querrían estar conmigo? En verdad es algo que nunca he entendido-

-Por que te comportas como un chico?- asintió- Te aseguro que no tanto como crees, hay una mezcla que hace que todos los chicos se giren a mirarte cada vez que entras en una sala- frunció el ceño- En una cosa es verdad que no eres como las demás chicas, no te fijas para nada en tu aspecto ni en lo que hay a tu alrededor pendiente de cada cosa que digan de ti-

-Solo me importa lo que digan las personas que quiero los demás son libres de decir lo que quieran, a mi no me va a afectar-

-Lo se- la mirada de jhonny era demasiado intensa pero de una manera fraternal

-Jhonny si te digo la verdad no me paro a pensar en chicos y mucho menos ahora. No necesito enamorarme-

-Y malfoy?-

-Eso es otro tema- no pudo evitar el tono seco

**D&G**

-Es la novia de draco- la dijo Luna cuando se quedó parada viendo a una chica agarrando la cintura del rubio

-Novia? Pero si el no tiene novias!!- la dolía el pecho

-Pues parece que esta muy bien con ella, dicen que incluso le es fiel, así que imagínate!. Llevan dos semanas eso es un record hablando de- luna paró al ver la cara de su amiga-Ginny?-

-Me alegro por él…………….si- pero su voz sus ojos y su expresión decían todo lo contrario a lo que su mente le dictaba

--

La dolía. Por muchas veces que se dijese que debería darla igual y que no estuviesen juntos era básicamente su culpa, el dolor no desaparecía sino que incrementaba. Pero no entendía por que justo en ese momento él había decidido hacer lo que nunca había hecho, tener novia formal. Había pasado una semana desde que los vio por primera vez y cada vez que se cruzaba con la mirada de draco esta parecía de reproche. Como si aquella situación fuese su culpa.

Le miraba furiosa y al cabo de una semana solo podían mirarse con rabia y rencor sin saber porque o había tantas cosas y la mayoría tan incomprensibles que se les escapaba a su control.

Era una guerra y aún no sabían quien en verdad era el culpable de aquella situación, parecían esperar.

Y eso pasó justo al día siguiente.

--

Y allí estaban parados en medio de un pasillo sin nada más que hacer que observar al otro. Parecían dispuestos a gritarse, pegarse, decir todo lo que se habían guardado durante semanas pero ninguno dijo nada. La distancia entre ellos era demasiada para que alguien se percatase de que estaban centrados en el otro, pero sus posturas rígidas y quietas con la mirada fija en el otro a un observador algo más avispado le diría todo. Parecían expectantes pero no sabían de que. Una guerra silenciosa donde querían averiguar quien era el culpable de que aquella distancia los separaba de manera continua.

El sonido de personas acercándose ni siquiera les inmutó. Y siguieron esperando.

-Draco aquí estas!! Me preguntaba porque tardabas- la novia de draco se colgó de su cuello sin ver que la atención de su fiel chico estaba centrada en la chica que había al otro lado del pasillo

Pasó su mano y el brazo por la cintura de su novia de manera inconsciente mientras contemplaba a la pelirroja.

Al otro lado del pasillo al mismo instante que apareció la novia de draco también lo hizo Jhonny.

-Eh ginny que haces ahí parada?-

Entonces ginny parpadeó y miró a su amigo junto con su "novio". Luego volvió la mirada de la pareja tan amorosamente abrazada.

Ya tenían la respuesta a lo que había estado esperando.

Ginny miró a jhonny sin poder disimular su tristeza y dolor. Se giró y volvió sobre sus pasos alejándose de ellos.

Jhonny la miró marcharse.

-Que la pasa?- pregunto su compañero

-Ahora vuelvo- gruñó mirando a draco

Se acercó al rubio enfadado. Miró a la chica que estaba colgada de su cuello con bastante desprecio.

-Puedo hablar contigo?- ante la ceja alzada de él quiso pegarle- Ahora y sin "eso" que te cuelga del cuello-

Draco se desprendió de la chica de empezó a protestar pero no la hizo ni caso y siguió al castaño hasta la clase más cercana. Quería ver que tenía que decirle aquel…

-Que querías?- preguntó en su tono más desagradable

Se sorprendió al ver la agresividad que emanaba el otro chico.

-Estas loco por ginny y ella por ti. No entiendo porque le gustas si eres un cabrón pretencioso y arrogante pero ella pocas veces se equivoca con la gente, si ha visto algo bueno en ti yo la apoyo. Pero no voy a consentir que la hagas daño-

-Y que vas a hacer tu? Vas a defenderla como su noviecito celoso?- se burló

-Noviecito??- su enfado se evaporó- Crees que…?- y estalló en carcajadas- Por eso sales con…?- y rió más alto al ver la molestia en la cara de draco

-Te voy a cerrar la boca como no…

-Soy gay Draco. Deja de cagarla- y se marchó de allí

Draco estaba paralizado.

Había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

**bueno, bueno, bueno se pone interesante la cosa... en el proxim capitulo saltan chispas muxos besotes**


	12. Besos

**Bueno he vuelto, he terminao los exam y recemos x k hayan salido bien jejje. Empieza el veranito aunque no las vacaciones ahora toca pringar y trabajar ¬¬**

**k diversión ¬¬**

**Cambiando d tema muxas gracias x los rews:**

**-tabata: es gay xq yo tngo un amigo gay, al k kiero un monton y debia star en la historia ya k sta basada en mi vida jeje, ademas m encanta ese giro k deja a cuadros al rubito, spero k t guste ste capitulo. xa a veces lo xicos mas guapos y geniales son gays?? no me lo explico jajaj muxos bss**

**-samantha: los chicos suelen cagarla muy a menudo, no crees? jajajaj, muxos bss, spero k t guste el capitulin**

**-Lynette:si a ti t sorprendió imaginat vivirlo! s m kdo cara d lela jajajaj, stoy mu bien ya relajada dspues d los exam y dispuesta a no tardar tanto en volver poner aunq nunca s sbe x lo menos lo intentare, spero k tu tambien stes mu bien, t portes mal y otros miles d besos xa ti**

**-daniela: muxas gracias x el rew m animas muxo espero k t siga gustando la continuacion muxos bss y ya m diras k tal**

**-lagordis: siento haber tardado gracias x el rew besin**

**-anya: a mi tmb m pasa, empizo a leer un ff y luego lo dejo y cuando lo veo han pasado años luz jiji y ya no m encuentro, m alegra uxo k t guste la historia de verdad m animas muxo a seguir muxas gracias, yo tmb adoro a jhonny es tan... special, spero k t gust el capitulo, muxos besitos, spero saber d ti**

**_He vuelto con un capitulo muy special k m ha gustado muxo scribir no se bien xq, spero k os gust_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 12: Besos_**

Dejó que el viento se llevase sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos tan tristes y melancólicos. Empezó a llover suavemente mientras se escuchaba cada vez más cerca una tormenta. No se movió, mojandose poco a poco.

Era idiota pero no iba a cambiar. Era como era y lo odiaba, odiaba esa parte de ella que se quedaba de brazos cruzados siempre que se refería a cuestiones de chicos como algo más que amigos. Nunca hacía nada, nunca luchaba, nunca se insinuaba, nunca aceptaba que pudiese gustar a un chico. No sabía que era estar con un chico como algo más que un simple amigo, no sabía como lanzarse, coquetear. No sabía como ser una chica en la que los chicos se fijasen.

Apartó esos pensamientos. No iba a cambiar y convertirse en una descerebrada que en lo único que pensaba era en chicos y en como gustarles. Lo odiaba.

Odiaba a draco malfoy por convertirla en lo que odiaba. Y odiaba mentirse.

La lluvia empezó a empaparla en un segundo cuando la tormenta estuvo allí pero no se movió. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la lluvia recorriese su cuerpo como le diese la gana.

Quería dejar de sentirse estúpida e inferior ante la naturalidad y feminidad de la chica ante la que draco malfoy había caído rendido. Ella era la chica que todo chico quería, femenina, alegre y guapísima.

Y ginny era un desperdicio de chica. Sin pizca de picardía, ella no era sexy!! Sin pizca de belleza, odiaba mirarse más de dos veces al espejo, era una perdida de tiempo.

Levantó la cara y dejó que la lluvia mojase su cara sin impedimentos.

Ella era como era y no gustaba a los chicos. Y como odiaba querer gustarle a uno en particular.

**_D&G_**

-¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasa? ¿Recuerdas la última vez que no dijiste nada?- preguntó preocupada Luna a su mejor amiga

Suspiró con fuerza.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga luna? ¿Qué estoy rabiosa de celos y que hace poco que me he dado cuenta de que lo que sentía era eso? ¿O qué cada vez que los veo juntos y él siendo tan- apretó la mandíbula con fuerza para no gritar- Soy como soy Luna, yo no gusto a los chicos y no lo haré- Luna iba a protestar pero la cortó- Basta luna, sí estoy celosa y también me gusta muchísimo pero no cambia nada. Tú mejor que nadie sabes como soy así que simplemente déjalo- finalizó enfadada consigo misma

**_D&G_**

-¿Estás bien ginny?- preguntó su mejor amigo preocupado

Su sonrisa abierta y su carácter vivaracho de siempre no engañaban a sus mejores amigos.

-Estupendamente- cambio de tema- ¿Vais a ir a la fiesta este sábado?- se metió una patata en la boca

La mirada era aun desconfiada en sus amigos.

-En principio si, nos pasaremos, ¿tu?-

-Por supuesto, tengo la intención de pasármelo mejor que nunca- respondió maliciosa la pelirroja

Y esa respuesta no gusto nada a sus amigos

--

Pero lo que ocurrió ese sábado fue que ni siquiera pudo llegar a la fiesta. Se arrepintió cuando llegaba. Sabía lo que pasaría si entraba y no iba a desperdiciar su futuro por una tonta fiesta. Suspiró como si un peso dentro de ella se hubiese aliviado. Se giró pero se quedó paralizada al ver a la pareja que venía muy acaramelada.

Por merlín era la novia de Draco!! sin Draco!!. La chica iba besando tranquilamente a un slythering mientras pasaban a su lado como si nada.

¿Que se había perdido? ¿Draco había cortado con ella?

Y entonces apareció su adonis que paró en cuanto la vio. Que diferente era su mirada ahora a la de apenas unos días.

No necesitaban palabras para saber lo que había pasado. Y que no lo necesitasen era tan………alentador.

Había cortado con su "novia" cuando supo que se había equivocado, cuando supo que solo él tenía la culpa de ese reto inconsciente, de esa tensión por ver quién era el culpable de esa mayor separación que les había dejado sin tan siquiera una leve amistad. Unicamente provocado por celos sin sustento, porque la cuasa de esos celos se había disipado y Draco había reparado su error. Había dejado su venganza de devolverla el golpe que él había sufrido al creer que Ginny estaba con Jhonny y sus sentimientos hacia el castaño eran más profundos de lo que jamás serían por él.

Draco se acercó a ella que era incapaz de moverse aunque sus piernas temblaban y su estomago parecía descender una y otra vez de forma vertiginosa. Se detuvo cuando las puntas de sus pies estuvieron juntas.

No necesitaban palabras de disculpa, explicaciones, nada, solo quedarse allí con la respiración del otro en su rostro.

-GINNY!!- no pensaba hacer caso del grito- Es luna, corre-

Miró un segundo a Draco disculpándose y corrió hacia la fiesta olvidando al rubio y concentrándose en su amiga. Jhonny la hizo hueco entre la gente y se acercó a la chica que estaba tumbada en el suelo con blaise agarrándola.

-Dejad espacio- gritó Jhonny

Observó a Luna y comprobó su respiración y luego su ritmo cardíaco.

-Solo se ha desmayado, seguro por el calor sofocante. Vamos a llevarla a la enfermería. Creo que la fiesta se acabó si no queréis que os pillen-

El grito de desilusión recorrió la sala. Blaise cogió en brazos a Luna y la llevaron a la enfermería.

--

Miró a su mejor amiga con censura.

-Eso te pasa por comer tan poco- la regañó

-Será mi culpa!, sois vosotros los que con vuestras bromas no me dejáis parar de reír-

Ginny no pudo aguantar más y rió, a ella también la pasaba lo mismo.

-Bueno pues deberemos disminuir las bromas. La verdad es que ahora entiendo porque parece que tengo hambre durante todo el día- los cuatro rieron- Cambiando de tema, ¿que tal la fiesta ayer?-

-Es verdad, no te vimos- dijo Blaise mirándola

-Bien como siempre- contestó Luna

-Por que no viniste?- preguntó su mejor amigo intrigado

-Llegué pero me arrepentí y decidí irme-

-Ah pero no te fuiste- el tono pícaro de Jhonny la avergonzó- Te encontré muy pegadita a cierto rubio-

La mirada de Luna y Blaise era alegre y sorprendida.

-No penséis mal- se defendió algo avergonzada

-Como no hacerlo si estabais tan cerc…

El codazo de ginny le cortó.

-Me tengo que ir- se levantó- Luego os veo- besó a luna

-Eso, huye- las risas de sus amigos la siguieron hasta que salió de la enfermería

Caminaba tranquila por el pasillo. Y allí apoyado en la pared estaba el chico que la aceleraba el pulso. Se alejó de la pared pero no avanzó hacia ella sino que esperó a que se acercase.

Y así lo hizo ella, por mucho que le temblasen las manos, por mucho que un cosquilleo recorriese la parte inferior de su espalda, por mucho que la faltase el aliento y quisiese derretirse ante su mirada, se acercó a él y se quedó a la misma distancia que la noche anterior como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

Y volvían a estar a un suspiro de un beso pero esa vez era diferente a las otras, no había ni dudas ni temor.

Ella dio el último paso.

Sus labios se juntaron sin ninguna timidez. Nadie la había preparado para tales sensaciones. Sus labios parecían arder y con cada pasada de la lengua de él para poder invadir su boca era desgarradoramente sensual. El labio inferior del rubio la seducía, la hacía palpitar y clamar por más, tanto que le tenía agarrado de la nuca para que no se separase al igual que él la sujetaba por la cintura pegándole hasta que entre ellos no quedó espacio. Y era una sensación embriagadora estar envuelta en su olor, sentir su pecho contra el musculoso de él y sentir sus caderas juntas. Ese chico haría que perdiese la cabeza y en ese momento lo había hecho. No la importaba nada, ni siquiera llenar con aire sus pulmones, solo quería dejar de sentir ese picor en sus manos por la necesidad de tocarle, dejar de sentir ese temblor cada vez que quería abalanzarse hacia él y morderle, dejar de sentir palpitar sus labios por la necesidad de que él los tocase con los suyos. Nunca hubiese imaginado que podría ser tan intenso un beso, tan sensual, tan pasional. Parecía que al besarle había respirado por primera vez, era seducida por primera vez con esos fríos labios que se movían tan lentamente, saboreándola y como esa lengua recorría cada hueco de su boca intentando grabar cada parte como suya.

Había besos y besos pero estaba segura de que nadie la haría sentir igual con un simple beso. Él era lo que necesitaba.

Se separaron con la respiración agitada sin separarse más que unos milímetros. La mirada de draco era demasiado intensa, se quemaría ante esa mirada que parecía devorarla. Y ella quería ser su plato ese día y los que él quisiese. Cerró los ojos mientras se mordía levemente el labio inferior y eso solo produjo que el rubio la volviese a besar. Pero esa vez su lentitud fue dolorosamente seductora, la seducía para que volviese pidiendo más, grabando con sus labios a fuego en ella.

Cuando volvieron a separarse se percató de que la tenía aprisionada contra la pared pero no la importó que la tuviese así acorralada.

-Siento interrumpir-

Ninguno miró al moreno.

-Vete zabini- ordenó con tono frío y tajante el rubio que al igual que ella no apartaba la mirada del otro

-El director te ha llamado Gin, ha dicho que es sobre tu carrera- eso la hizo reaccionar

Giró la cara y miró a blaise y asintió haciendo que se marchase.

-Debo ir- le sonrió pero draco no se separo ni un milímetro- Ahora draco-

EL chico respirando hondo la soltó al igual que ella.

-Ha sido-sonrió de lado- un buen recuerdo- se separó de la pared y empezó a alejarse

-¿Recuerdo?-gritó el chico

-Si- y corrió lejos del rubio

**Capituo finito spero k os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo muxos besitos spero vuestros rews**


	13. decisiones

BUENO BUENO BUENO HE VUELTOOOOOOOOOOO!! NO POR MUXO TIEMPO XO ALGO ES ALGO JEJE

ESTE VERANO HA SIDO HORRIBLE, ME HE MUDADO DOS VECES, HE ESTAO TRABAJANDO TO EL DIA Y AHORA EMPIEZO LA UNI K HA SIDO UN LIO HORRIBLE ASI K...LO NORMAL JIJI. SIENTO NO HABER ESCRITO XO ME HA SIDO IMPOSIBLE, NO TENIA INTERNET NI ORDENADOR DONDE ESCRIBIR ASI K MAL. XO LO SIENTO MUXO SPERO K NO OS HAYAIS ENFADADO MUCHO

_Aqui os dejo un capitulito, os aviso que este es el penultimo o eso creo asi k la historia se va terminando._

_spero k os guste tanto como a mi escribirlo, ya me direis_

* * *

_**Capitulo 13: decisiones**_

-Que has hecho que??- la cara de alucinada de luna no la ayudaba en absoluto

-He correspondido al beso, y vaya beso!!- soltó el aire sintiendo un escalofrío por la espalda

-Y ahora que? Se va a quedar en un recuerdo como le dijiste?-

Hundió los hombros derrotada

-Y que quieres que haga Luna? Me voy en dos meses en los que me juego todo mi futuro. Estar con él lo complicaría todo- contestó algo alicaída

-A lo mejor no, no lo sabes- replicó Luna

Ginny la miró con las cejas alzadas y Luna se rindió.

-Bueno tenerle a él por novio es una graaaaaaaaaan distracción-

-Gracias por apoyarme- las dos sonrieron

Ginny suspiró cansada.

-Y que tal besa?- se mordió inconscientemnt el labio poniendo cara de boba y eso fue respuesta suficiente para Luna

-Ahora entiendo porque todas las chicas que le besan le persiguen por más- las dos rieron- Solo me pasa esto a mi- suspiró con pesar

-Te gusta o empieza a ser algo más?- preguntó suavemente

El rostro de su mejor amiga se volvió triste y pesaroso

-Al principio me gustaba, luego mucho y después de hablar con él y conocerle más de lo que él sepa- hizo una pausa con el rostro derrotado- Me estoy enamorando Luna y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo-

-Es muy guapo- la apoyó

-Es mucho más que eso, ya lo sabes- la ironía de su mirada era grande- Y lo peor es que empieza a surgir en mi una parte que no me gusta nada-

-Celos?- asintió cansada la pelirroja-Con Blaise me ha pasado de mi. Eso de tener a dos tíos buenos gustándonos nos esta cambiando amiga- se miraron y sonrieron amargamnt

**D&G**

Sintió como la agarraban del brazo y la metían en una clase. No se opuso. Sabía quien era.

Se dio la vuelta en cuanto la soltó quedándose a un paso de separación, no lo suficiente lejos para que pudiese pensar con claridad. Ninguno dijo nada pero había mucho que decir. Pasaron los minutos y ginny se dio cuenta de que nunca se sentía incomoda con él, nunca había una situación o conversación de ese tipo, parecía imposible entre ellos.

-Si querías mirarme puedo regalarte una foto- bromeó la chica

Al rubio se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a su estado inescrutable. Ginny sonrió tranquila.

-Tenemos que hablar- pese a su tono de voz neutro ella notó todo lo que le atormentaba en ese momento

-Lo se- sonreía tranquila y serena, sabía lo que pensaba y tenía claros sus sentimientos

-Por que?-

-Se más especifico para que te pueda contestar-

Su tranquilidad pareció molestarle.

-Por que pareces siempre tan tranquila cuando hablamos? Por que pareces inmutable a lo que pasa entre nosotros? Por que no te afecta que este cerca tuyo si se que es así?- parecía querer seguir haciéndola preguntas pero no le dejó

-Nunca me paro a pensar demasiado las cosas- un suave "lo se" del chico no la detuvo aunque hizo que su corazón latiese con fuerza- se cuales son mis sentimientos y pensamientos, simplemnt los acepto y no me cuesta controlar mis emociones. Se lo que pasa entre nosotros pero eso no cambia nada-

-No cambia nada? Lo cambia todo- parecía furioso

-No lo hace-

Y eso desarmo al rubio. Y sus emociones de desesperación, confusión y hastío se reflejaron en su cara

-Por merlin Ginny- la conmovió su estado y alzó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla-Por que siempre que me miras lo haces de esa manera?-

-De que manera?- la gustaba el tacto de la mejilla en su mano

-Como si me conocieses a la perfección, como si supieses lo que siento y pienso- apartó la mano lentament

Suspiró hondo y le abrazó. No había sensación igual y nunca la abría. Ser abrazada por aquel rubio adonis frío como el hielo y tan arrogante era terriblemnt e inquietantmnt embriagador.

-Siento todo esto draco pero es mejor así de verdad- se separo de él despacio grabando la sensación de estar en sus brazos

-No lo sientas tanto y ponle remedio-

-No puedo Draco. Pero me gustaría seguir siendo tu am…

-Nunca hemos sido amigos- su tono frío no la hirió solo la decepcionó

-Es lo único que puedo ofrecer, amistad- el rubio aparto la mirada bruscamnt gesto de desprecio- Como quieras- y se marchó

**D&G**

Ginny observo a las parejitas. Luna y blaise, harry y parvati, hermione y ron y muchas más que parecían haber invadido los terrenos cerca del lago. Sonrió al verlos tan enamorados como estaban. Ellas tenían a sus príncipes. Recordó un día que luna la dijo que muy pronto ella encontraría a su príncipe. PUES AUN SIGO ESPERANDO!!

Se rió de si misma y suspiro. Dejo de maltratarse ante tales vistas y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a encerrarse en algún lugar de ese castillo.

Llevaba como dos meses sin hablarse con Draco. Él simplemnt hacía con que no existía. Le echaba de menos pero no era ella quien debía ceder. Le había ofrecido todo lo que podía ofrecerle y él no lo había querido.

Le veía siempre con alguna chica colgada del brazo o de su cuello. Tenía dos reacciones ante tal imagen, o se ponía roja de celos con ganas de tirarse a su cuello y pegarle por hacerla sentir así, o decaía sabiendo que esa situación era la correcta. Pero que mal se sentía en cualquier caso!!. Nunca se lo diría y mucho menos lo mostraría ante él.

Esperaba que fuese feliz y que todo le fuese tan maravillosamnt como sabía que le iría.

Sonrió tranquila y fue hacía las rocas para tumbarse y mirar al cielo sin mayor preocupación que la de esperar las notas.

**_pues este ha sido el capitulo bastante corto xo aun asi profundo ¬¬ y si os ha parecido algo deprimente el proximo capitulo viene cargado de electricidad y sentimientos no os lo perdais_**

**_x los rew MUXIIIIIIIIIIIIIISIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS GRACIAS_**

**_cristiinaa: es pokito xo spero k t guste, siento decir k va llegando el final k sta todavia en suspense (speremos k no durante muxo tiempo) muxos bss_**

**_tabata: vuelvo a ser cruel con otro capitulo :( sorry spero k t guste el capitulo ya me diras y muxos besotes y abrazos xa ti wapa cuidate spero saber d ti k m pone mu feliz leer tus mensajes_**

**_samantha: ya habras descubierto el porque de "ha sido un buen recuerdo", yo pegaria a ginny xo aki la chica es muy razonable, es antes la razon que el corazon, aun asi spero k t guste y si no tu ponme a caldo k m viene bien jejej cuidate muxos y besitos_**

**_lagordis: seguramente no te habra gustado lo k ha hecho ginny, si te digo la verdad a mi casi tampoco aunque yo tambien soy muy racional, xo xa no decepcionarte te digo k el proxim capitulo k aun sta x decidir si sera le ultimo m encanta, es tan... electrizante, lo adoro no se xq xo tu speralo con ganas k intentare subirlo en cuanto pueda, muxos bss y ya m diras_**

**_lynette: tengo k decir con toda mi tristeza k ste verano no he tenido tiempo ni xa portarme mal ¬¬ algo bastante "triste" xq solo kiere decir k vaya asqrosidad d verano xo lo compensare con el despiporre de la uni jajajaj yo tmb spero k este mu bien y k ste verano haya sido increible como debe ser, spero k t guste el capitulo ya me diras muxos besotes y abracitos_**

**_javiera: ste capitulo no es emocionante xo aun asi spero k t guste seguro k el proximo t encanta, ste es de transicion xa darle emocion al siguiente, o eso creo, asi k muxos bss y ya m diras k tal t va y k te ha parecido el capitulo muac_**


	14. conversacion pendiente part 1

**he regresado!!!! CON EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO!!!!! siento haber tardado xo la uni m tiene consumia y admas no tngo internet ejeje**

**espero k os guste xq a mi es el capitulo k mas m ha gustado escribir.**

**gracias x los rws**

**tabata: si k soy mala, xo a veces hay k serlo jejeje, seguro k ste capitulo t gusta muxo mas ya m contaras muxos bss y muxas gracias**

**villanita: muxas gracias m alegra un monton k t guste la historia y espero k tmb t guste el final, ya m diras muxos bss y spero saber d ti**

* * *

**_Capítulo 14: conversación pendiente (part 1)_**

Estaban en su sitio especial tomando el sol. Se separarían al día siguiente. Ninguno hablaba de lo que pasaría pero en verdad todos querían hablar de ellos. Al final fue Luna la que se atrevió.

-Mañana nos vamos-

Todos se pusieron serios y algo tristes.

-Había que hablar de esto- todos asintieron

-Si queréis empiezo yo- se atrevió Ginny- Por así decirlo soy la que rompe el grupo- sonrieron con tristeza- Ya me han dicho las notas y tengo la beca- gritaron alegres y la felicitaron con abrazos y besos- Pero lo malo es que me marcho dentro de dos días. He aceptado la plaza en alemania, es la mejor universidad de medimagia y por mis notas y salir un año antes no tendré que pagar la universidad ningún año- la volvieron a felicitar pero todos se sentían muy tristes- En verano hacen cursos preparatorios y he aceptado ir así me acostumbrare a vivir allí y conocer sus costumbres- suspiró- Me siento como una traidora- todos se abrazaron a ella

-No digas tonterías. Te iremos a ver a final de verano cuando ya nos puedas enseñar todo. Nos escribiremos mucho y algún vociferador que otro-

Luna lloraba levemente ante las palabras de su novio.

-No esperaba menos- se volvieron a abrazar- Bueno ahora vosotros-

-Yo como ya sabéis volveré el próximo año aquí. Y este verano Blaise y yo nos vamos de vacaciones juntos- su novio la achuchó

-Nos vamos a recorrer escocia. Y después yo me ha decidido por hacer leyes-

-Que guai Blaise!!!- exclamó ginny

-Genial tío- todos le miraron- Pues yo, ya que me abandonáis todos- sonrieron- me voy a con mi abuela. Y después volveré pero he aceptado la plaza de Bellas Artes en Florencia-

Todos exclamaron felicitándolo.

-Sí, sí, se que soy genial pero no me atosiguéis- rieron contentos mirándose, intentando grabar la cara de los demás

Luna seguía soltando alguna lágrima mientras estaba acurrucada en el costado de Blaise que la abrazaba por los hombros con uno de sus brazos.

-Os echaré de menos, muchísimo- soltó ginny casi a punto de llorar

Se abrazaron unos segundos y se acomodaron para mirar el paisaje.

**D&G**

Entraron en el gran comedor riendo. Luna y Blaise, jhonny y "amigo especial" y ella, ginny, que se sentía como una sujetavelas, como el jueves, siempre en medio. Se sentaron en su sitio de siempre.

-Ahora vamos a recordar todas las tonterías que he hecho o dicho? No tengo complejo de payasa así que…- todos reían ante su cara ofendida- Primero, Blaise- miró al moreno- Le toque el culo y gané la apuesta, que por cierto aun me has querido pagar. Quien ha tocado antes el culo de snape? Nadie! Solo yo y además me gané un castigo-

-Pero como me reí por la excusa que ponías- reía Blaise- teníais que haberla visto diciéndole que la daban espasmos, que era una enfermedad m- no pudo seguir por la risa

Ginny sonreía viendo como sus amigos lloraban de la risa.

-No empecemos moreno porque tu le confesaste tu amor profundo a mcgonagall- estallaron en carcajadas- Si casi estuviste a punto de pedirla que se casase contigo- todos rieron- Pero nos estamos dejando a nuestra querida lunatica- Blaise y ella sonrieron maliciosos y luna se encogió- cuando nuestra querida loquilla estuvo durante una semana con un cartel en la espalda que decía- y ella y blaise dijeron a coro- "Soy ninfomana y pago muy bien"-

Todos rieron sonoramente mientras Luna enrojecía sonriente.

-Pero sabéis lo que gané con esa apuesta?- Blaise y ginny se callaron y palidecieron atrayendo la curiosidad de los otros dos

Blaise la tapó la boca con la mano.

-Juramos que jamás lo mencionaríamos Luna- amenazó ginny

La mirada perversa de Luna aumentó la curiosidad.

-Que tuvieron que hacer?- preguntó ansioso Jhonny

-Tendríamos que mataros- concluyó Blaise soltando a su novia a la que dio un beso como disculpa

Como Jhonny iba a insistir le cortaron.

-Olvídalo Jhonny no te lo diremos- concluyó ginny rotunda

-Tienes una mente retorcida Luna, que empalidezcan estos dos, me arrodillo ante ti y te alabo- hizo el gesto de alabarla con los brazos

-Gracias gracias- agradeció luna con pose engreída

Rieron.

-En verdad no creo que pudiese habérmelo pasado mejor y haberme reído tanto- Luna y blaise asintieron

-Empezamos Ginny y yo, y luego Blaise aunque no se por que nos hicimos amigas tuyas, no lo recuerdo- comentó Luna

-Oh pero yo si- la sonrisa picara de ginny- Blaise estaba en una de sus etapas en que se creía un dios griego. Se acercó a nosotros y…….

-Intentaba ligarme a Luna, lo reconozco- ellos rieron y blaise recibió un beso de la rubia

-Y recibió una patada en…..el punto débil de los hombres-

Eso les hizo reír más fuerte.

-Os aseguro que sois el grupo de amigos más peculiar- dijo el amigo de Jhonny

-Yo aun no me creo que acabásemos siendo amigos. No imagine que un moreno slythering con aires de sex simbol

-Una lunatica totalmente extravagante hasta la demencia…

-Y una pelirroja griffindor siempre haciendo y diciendo las cosas más raritas serían amigos

-No podría haber tenido mejores amigos- concluyó sonriente ginny mirando a la pareja con cariño

Los tres se sonrieron entendiendo lo que sentían los otros.

**D&G**

Les había pedido un poco de soledad después de la comida. Se fue a su sitio privado y observó todo howarts. Había sido la época más maravillosa de su vida, inmejorable. Y tenía que dejarlo para siempre.

Un sonido la distrajo. Se volvió y se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba.

-Que haces aquí parkinson?- lo que la faltaba!!

Y no venía sola. Como esperar un día normal! Sería un milagro!

-Lo que quiera pecosa- se fijo en que eran las del grupito de fans de Draco- Puedo ir donde me plazca-

-Bien- y se giró a su posición anterior dándolas la espalda

-He oído que te han echado de howarts, que no podrás venir el año que viene. Pero es normal con alguien que además de ser idiota no tiene cerebro-

Bostezó sonoramente y eso hizo enfurecerlas.

-No te vas a defender?, bueno una weasley solo sirve para una cosa…….para procrear subnormalitos- las demás rieron con esas risas tan agudas y molestas- Que weasley?, tu madre es la prueba perfecta de la estupidez y tu padre…

Eso fue un error de parte de la slythering. Había una regla universal no escrita si insultan a tu madre y no la defiendes eres un calzonazos o eso decía Blaise, si uno no defiende a su madre eras un mierda cobarde.

Pansy retrocedió ante la fiereza de la cara de la pelirroja.

-De mi di lo que quieras descerebrada pero que mi madre no salga de tu asquerosa boca o tendré que cerrártela- amenazó furiosa

Ellas rieron.

-Tu y cuantas más? Por si no sabes contar, estás sola y nosotras somos seis- ellas rieron

-Si tan bajo has caído para meterte con su madre Pansy, la estupida eres tú por no encontrar uno de sus muchos defectos. Ahora largaos antes de que tanto pensar os consuma el poco cerebro que os queda-

Todas estaban boquiabiertas, ginny la cerró en segundo.

Draco Malfoy acababa de defenderla!!!!

-Draco!- el chillido agudo ofendido de Pansy solo hizo poner mala cara a Draco

-También eres sorda?-

Y con un gritito humillado y con indicios de lágrimas se marcharon de allí.

Ginny tenía que controlarse para no tener la boca abierta al máximo ni los ojos salidos de sus orbitas.

Draco la repasó de arriba abajo.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda con esas cabezas de serrín- se sorprendió de su propio tono cordial

Pero que él la defendiese después de su última conversación era un milagro.

-Pansy cada día es más boba y su voz me da dolor de cabeza a un kilómetro. No seas tan engreída de creer que- paró al ver la sonrisa de la pelirroja

-Puedes engañar a cualquiera menos a mi draco-

El rubio la lanzó una mirada matadora y ella sonrió aún más.

-quieres sentarte conmigo?- y ella se sentó dándole la espalda

Si se iba no pasaría nada, era su decisión. Sonrió al oírle acercarse tras unos segundos. Se sentó junto a ella con sus brazos rozándose. Ninguno se separó.

No hablaron y solo contemplaron esa tarde de primavera-verano. Ginny no resistió más la tentación y se giró para mirarle. Draco solo la miró de reojo un segundo.

Y pasaron los minutos. Grabó a conciencia su perfil. Merlín que guapo era!!

-Ya se que soy guapo pero podrías disimular que se te cae la baba conmigo-

Ginny rió y Draco sonrió levemente.

-Me he esforzado y he tenido la boca abierta para que no se me cállese- eso hizo sonreír aun más al chico a su pesar, parecía contenerse

Tenía tantas ganas de alargar la mano y acariciarle la mejilla, de besarle hasta quedarse sin aire, de hundirse en su olor, de sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella, de sentir sus manos en ella. Le dolía saber que no le vería, más de lo que nunca hubiese creído y mucho más de lo que querría reconocer.

-Draco mírame- y él lo hizo al instante

Se quedaron a una mano de distancia con el aliento del otro rozándoles levemente.

-Te echaré muchísimo de menos- recalcó la tercera palabra

El chico apretó las mandíbulas y parecía en un momento furioso. Apartó la cara y la puso en su posición normal, mirando al frente.

-Mierda Ginebra no puedes decirme eso!!- maldijo entre dientes

Que pronunciase su nombre la dio ánimos.

-Es la verdad-

-Y que quieres que te diga?- merlín parecía muy furioso y perdido

-No hace falta que digas nada draco, nunca hizo falta- el rubio sonrió irónico- Pero creo que te debo una explicación-

-No qui…

Le cortó, necesitaba hacerlo.

-Me voy a alemania-

Eso hizo que el chico la mirase, parecía asustado.

-Que??-

Entonces fue ginny la que apartó la mirada y encogiendo las piernas las abrazó para apoyar la barbilla en sus rodillas.

-He hecho también séptimo, así que al igual que tu también termino este año y con la mejor nota. Mi enfermedad me hizo ver claro que quería ser. Alemania tiene la mejor universidad de medimagia y me han aceptado, también por mis excelentes notas no pagaré la carrera ni la residencia. Dentro de dos días empiezan unos cursos preparatorios y ya me voy a vivir allí-

Esperó la reacción de Draco pero el chico no decía nada así que le miró. Se sorprendió al verle mirarla como si en ese momento fuese una niña pequeña que necesitaba una regañina.

-Debiste decírmelo-

-Lo se, lo siento pero creí que era lo mejor, no lo se- volvió la vista al frente- me lo dijeron ayer todo así que no sabía si me quedaría, si me iría, si me darían alguna beca…todo estaba a la espera-

-Podrías haberme dicho que terminabas un año antes y que por eso te tirabas el día entero en la biblioteca. Creí que tenías un problema de adicción-

Rió contenta y miró a Draco alegre que la miraba con una intensidad demoledora.

-Debiste decírmelo- repitió el rubio

-Hubiese cambiado algo?- preguntó calmada

Draco sonrió arrogante.

-No- correspondió a la sonrisa

-Y tu que harás?- preguntó curiosa la pelirroja

Draco apartó la mirada reflexivo sin contestar. Esperó pero él parecía tener una lucha consigo mismo.

-Algún día deberás enfrentarte a tu padre si es eso lo que te detiene al aceptar la oferta del quidditch. Es tu vida, él lo entenderá, tardará mucho pero si luchas por tu sueño y no te rindes al final se sentirá orgulloso-

-Como sabes que me he decidido por el quidditch?- preguntó sin mirarla con un tono serio

-Porque te conozco- la mirada de Draco la dejo sin aliento

-Y que más conoces de mi Ginebra?- contuvo las ganas de abanicarse para disminuir el sofoco que la provocaba con su mirada

-Que tu también vas a echarme de menos-

draco se puso serio pero un brillo que cruzó sus ojos no pudo describirlo. Luego simplemente se quedó mirándola.

-Soy una distracción tan grande para ti?-

-Mucho más de lo que te imaginas- respondió molesta

Apoyada la mejilla contra su rodilla vio como Draco alzaba su mano y acariciaba su mejilla. Cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

El beso la tomó desprevenida pero participó en él con tantas o más ganas que draco. Era incluso mejor.

Merlín como le quería!!!

Para su sorpresa draco se separó a los pocos segundos.

-No me tientes pelirroja- susurró con voz ronca

Solo pudo sonreír con tristeza.

Alguien gritó su nombre, llamándola.

-Tengo que irme, se me había olvidado que he quedado con los chicos- se levantó como si la costase años de vida

Separarse de él era doloroso y solo se había levantado.

-Quieres venir?- preguntó deprisa sin pensarlo

Había parecido casi un ruego. La tardanza de su respuesta la consumía

-Claro-

No pudo contener el suspiró de alivio. Draco se levantó y pasándola un brazo por los hombros la beso la sien.

Ninguno dijo nada al verlos acercarse tan juntitos. Pasaron la tarde entre risas, bromas y recuerdos. Y así entraron en el gran comedor.

Ginny miró a Draco cuando no se apartó de ella, caminó y se sentó a su lado. El rubio fijó sus miradas. Sonrió y suspirando tranquila se acurrucó junto a él cuando pasó su brazo por encima de su hombro.

A mitad de la cena Luna y ginny se miraron.

-Bueno nosotras nos vamos. Os vemos mañana-

Luna beso a Blaise. Ginny miró a draco.

-Blaise te lo explicará. Nos vemos mañana?- él asintió

Para su sorpresa la dio un breve beso. Le sonrió y se levantó marchándose con Luna.

Draco miró a su amigo.

-Tienen que despedirse-

Draco asintió entendiendo.

**Y el ultimo capitulo el proximo mes!!!!!!! cuando puedo claro jeje**

**espero k os haya gustado muxos bssssssssss**


	15. conversacion pendendiente final

_SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! d verdad k lo siento xo es k s m jodio el ordenador y no tnia en otro sitio la historia y entre eso y k no stoy en casa za cuando staba arreglao pos pasa lo k pasa._

**_Asi q como disculpa os pongo los dos ultimos capitulos. LA HISTORIA SE TERMINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!_**

_**espero k os gust el final. a mi deciros k m ha encantado escribir sta historia y agradeceros k hayais stado ahi apoyando, sienpre m haceis sonreir y levantarm el GRACIAS!!!!**_

**_Tabata:_**_ muxas gracias x todos tus mensajs siempre m hacen reir y m ayudan a seguir scribiendo, ya mc ontaras si t gusta como he terminao la historia y spero saber d ti y leere tus historias k seguro k son fantasticas. muxos bss y muxisimas gracias_

**_Lynette:_**_ spero k t gust el final, no s si sera lo k t esperabas, xo xomo bien leeras la paciencia es una virtus y tiene sus recompensas. muxas gracias x star siemprey muxa suert en la uni. besitos_

**_javiera: _**_es el final y no s k tal t parecra, espero k no muy mal jeje, muxas gracias x tus comentarios y x seguir mi historia d verdad. cuidat muxo y spero saber d ti, bsssssssssssss_

**_macarena_**_: a mi tambien m rpateo lo k yo he hecho, xo d vrdad k m ha sido imposible, auna si spero k t gust el final, y muxas gracias x exarm la bronca m la merzco, ya m pego yo x dconsidrada, jeje. muxos bss y k t vaya muy bien y muxas gracias_

_**ESTA HISTORIA SE TERMINA Y NO SI HABRÁ MÁS, SEGURAMENTE, PERO ESPERO K OS HAYA GUSTADO TANTO LEERLA COMO A MI CONTAROSLA**_

_**MUXAS GRACIAS Y MUXOSS BSS. AKI OS DEJO LOS DOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS. K LOS DISFRUTEIS**_

**_Capitulo final: conversaciones pendientes (part 2)_**

**Ginny y Luna caminaron por los pasillos sin decir nada hasta llegar a su jardín favorito. Se sentaron en un banco y se sonrieron con tristeza.**

**-Siento dejarte sola- soltó Ginny mirándola culpable**

**-No tienes por que, me alegro muchísimo por ti- replicó Luna con cariño**

**-Eres mi mejor amiga Luna y siempre lo serás-**

**Las dos se abrazaron con fuerza.**

**-Te quiero muchísimo Gin, te voy a echar tantísimo de menos- y empezó a llorar **

**Ginny tampoco resistió más y vertió algunas lágrimas.**

**Habían sido amigas desde que se conocieron, al principio solo como compañeras y al final con una amistad irrompible, siempre apoyándose en la otra. La vida en howarts no hubiese sido lo mismo sin la otra.**

**Se separaron sonrientes limpiándose las lágrimas. No necesitaban más palabras.**

**Ginny se apoyó en el hombro de su mejor amiga que pasó el brazo por sus hombros y se quedaron allí simplemente juntas.**

**D&G**

**Todos caminaban para coger el tren despidiéndose de todos los que podían en el camino.**

**Ginny y Luna caminaban tranquilamente riendo, despidiéndose de quienes veían, deseándoles un feliz verano.**

**-Esperadnos!- gritó Blaise que corría con Jhonny mientras se despedían de todo el mundo por lo que tardaban aun más en llegar hasta ellas**

**Rieron al ver como todos los paraban y ellos intentaban escapar.**

**-Si les esperamos, el tren nos deja aquí. Los esperamos dentro-**

**Luna asintió y ambas entraron en el tren. Buscaron un compartimiento libre y fueron saludando a la gente que se paraba para saludarlas y despedirse.**

**El tren comenzó a avanzar pero los chicos no llegaron hasta una hora después. Rieron al ver sus caras. Parecían que hubiesen corrido la maratón y se hubiesen enfrentado a una avalancha. Cerraron la puerta como si estuviesen huyendo de alguien y sujetasen la puerta para que nadie más entrase. **

**-Ya habéis terminado?- preguntó Ginny mirando sus caras abatidas**

**-Por nosotros se hubiese acabado antes de empezar- contestó cansado Jhonny**

**Blaise besó a Luna con ganas y ellos pusieron los ojos en blanco riendo.**

**-Sabemos que os queréis mucho pero no me apetece ver una sesión de babas- bromeó Ginny**

**Blaise hizo un gesto con la mano pero siguió besando a la rubia.**

**-Y Draco?- preguntó jhonny mirandola e ignorando a la parejita**

**Se encogió de hombros.**

**-No le he visto- intentó no mirar a la pareja- Venga ya!- se quejó divertida-Esto si que no lo aguanto- Blaise manoseaba a su mejor amiga**

**Ella y jhonny salieron del compartimiento y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo. El castaño se quedó con su "novio" y ella caminó mientras se despedía.**

**Paró al ver una figura solitaria en un compartimiento. Golpeó el cristal y el rubio la miró. Abrió la puerta y entró.**

**-Que haces aquí solo?- le preguntó algo sorprendida**

**Draco se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando por la ventana. Ginny se sentó delante de él y le miró preocupada.**

**-Que pasa? Puedes contármelo, ya lo sabes- la preocupaba que estuviese con ese estado de ánimo, no era propio de él**

**-No nos vamos a volver a ver, verdad?- preguntó con voz seria**

**Ginny le miró unos instantes con tristeza y luego observó por la ventana al igual que él.**

**-No lo se Draco. La universidad va a ser dura y no tendré casi tiempo para nada que no sea estudiar. Es la mejor oportunidad de mi vida. Deseo convertirme en una gran sanadora, quiero ayudar a la gente de esta manera. Es muy importante para mi- le vio endurecer la mandíbula pero siguió sin mirarla, y eso la entristeció- Que quieres de mi Draco?-le preguntó ansiosa**

**-Nada maldita sea- maldijo furioso apretando los puños**

**No quería que acabasen así, no discutiendo y terminando todo de aquella manera tan brusca. No después de que él supiese la verdad, no después de que ella se abriese a él de una manera que no había hecho con ningún chico.**

**Se quedó contemplando la naturaleza por la ventana sintiendo un vacio cada vez más grande al saber que en unas horas ya no se volverían a ver en mucho tiempo.**

**-Ojala tuviésemos más tiempo- deseó**

**Draco la miró con intensidad y entonces entendió que era eso lo que él sentía.**

**-Es tu culpa que no lo tengamos- la regañó como si fuese una niña pequeña que ha cometido un error**

**Sonrió divertida.**

**-Lo se, pero yo siempre he creído que si algo no pasa es porque tenía que ser así. Además lamentarnos no va a cambiar nada. Yo me voy a Alemania y tú te convertirás en un gran buscador de la liga inglesa. Hubiese sido bonito que hubiésemos tenido algo, pero nuestros caminos se separarían de igual manera- suspiró y le sonrió suavemente- No quiero que nos despidamos discutiendo. Me gustaría saber que nos escribiremos y que tendremos noticias del otro, y que cuando alguno este en la misma ciudad avisaremos y nos veamos. Te parece bien?- necesitaba su afirmación porque sentía una opresión en el pecho que la invadía cuando Draco se distanciaba y no era muy agradable**

**Draco suspiró con fuerza y sonrió levemente.**

**-Me parece bien- contestó haciéndola sonreír aliviada**

**La verdad es que la gustaba estar así con él, solos, y aunque estaban en silencio se sentía cómoda. Se recostó contra el asiento, acomodándose para mirarle.**

**-Hay una cosa que te he querido preguntar desde hace tiempo- Draco levantó una ceja sonriendo- Por que me hablaste aquella noche?-**

**El rubio sonrió enigmático y esperó unos segundos para poner algo de suspense a su respuesta.**

**-Vi la oportunidad perfecta para hablar contigo sin que acabásemos insultándonos- respondió mirándola con un brillo especial en los ojos**

**-Pero por que?- volvió a preguntar confundida**

**-Porque al igual que a ti Ginebra, también me gustabas- concluyó sentándose junto a ella con esa mirada penetrante y ese tono grave tan masculino y sexy**

**Se sonrojó, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacia, sonriente y recibió el beso calido del Slythering.**

**Un golpe en la ventana los distrajo. Miraron hacia la ventana de la puerta y pusieron los ojos en blanco al ver a sus tres amigos haciendo caras. Entraron y se acomodaron frente a ellos.**

**Draco pasó el brazo por sus hombros y ella se acomodó contra él mientras recibía un beso en los labios.**

**Hablaron durante el viaje, comieron golosinas del carrito e incluso vieron fotos de un álbum que Luna había hecho.**

**Y sin darse cuenta el viaje terminó. Todos suspiraron y se miraron melancólicos. Fueron a coger sus cosas y bajaron juntos del tren. Empezaron los besos y abrazos de despedida, y las promesas de escribirse.**

**Draco y ella se quedaron mirándose aunque cada familia les reclamaba.**

**-Si tuviésemos tiempo querrías que lo nuestro funcionase?-preguntó el rubio mientras la acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad y la miraba con intensidad**

**-Si- respondió sin dudarlo puede que con demasiado énfasis como desesperada porque él supiese la verdad**

**-Entonces hasta que te conviertas en la mejor sanadora Ginebra- se despidió con una sonrisa picara mientras cogía su baúl **

**Le vio llegar hasta sus padres y saludarlos. Suspiró y fue hasta su familia con una gran sonrisa.**

"**Hasta entonces"- pensó despidiéndose de Draco**


	16. epilogo

_**Epílogo**_

**Bebía su café con leche caliente sentada en el banco de piedra con las piernas cruzadas, y en su regazo un libro sobre heridas internas. Era una lectura ligera antes de la conferencia. Quien hubiese dicho que ella iba a convertirse en una de las mejores medimagas del siglo con tan solo 28 años. Pero era comprensible habiendo acabado dos años antes y un año y medio después ya ser sanadora prestigiosa reconocida en el mundo de la medimagia.**

**Esa tarde iba a dar una conferencia en la universidad inglesa a los alumnos de medimagia que quisieran asistir. La habían comunicado hacia diez minutos que habían tenido que cambiarse de sala pues después de abarrotarse el salón de actos, donde ya no cabía ni un alfiler, aun había bastante gente fuera. Así que decidieron pasar la conferencia al teatro que era uno de los más grandes de la ciudad. Y eso que solo era una conferencia trivial para los alumnos.**

**Habían sido unos años muy duros de no parar ni un momento a tener un poco de vida fuera de la sanación, bueno en ese momento tampoco es que tuviese mucha vida pero estaba más relajada sin la presión de los estudios que era mucha. Para sorpresa de muchos se había asentado en su país natal, tenía su casa y estaba comenzando a adaptarse al ritmo de san mungo. No la importaba lo que dijesen, que aunque allí estaría bien, había algunos lugares más "apropiados" para un prodigio como ella. Pero después de esos años fuera quería volver a su tierra, ver a su familia, a la que hacía años que no veía. Seguiría siendo un prodigio pero desde allí. Había algo que había dejado y que tenía que recuperar, su vida.**

**-Ya has terminado de convertirte en la mejor?-preguntó una voz masculina sorprendiéndola**

**Reconoció la voz al instante. Se quedó paralizada. Alzó la cabeza y a unos pasos de ella se encontraba el mejor jugador de quidditch de la selección inglesa, todo un ídolo, todo un sex simbol, todo un hombre.**

**Él la sonreía de esa manera ladeada que tanto la gustaba y con la que tanto había soñado. Habían pasado diez años, muy largos, pero parecía que hacía solo un día que se habían visto y que todo seguía como la última vez.**

**-Te has quedado muda? No creo que sea muy bueno si tienes una conferencia esta tarde- bromeó con una mirada brillante y penetrante**

**Sonrió divertida pero siguió paralizada incapaz de creer que él estuviese allí.**

**-Se que causo desmayos, ataques de ansiedad, parálisis, tartamudeo e incluso algún ataque al corazón- sonrió de manera ladina divertido ante sus palabras- pero creía que tu eras diferente- comentó**

**-Diferente en que sentido?- preguntó serena recobrando el control de su voz aunque no de su corazón que latía desbocado**

**-En como me veías- respondió el rubio mirándola con intensidad sin sonreir**

**-Ah si? Y como lo hacía?- preguntó mientras se mordía el labio signo de nerviosismo**

**-Como si fuese un gusano-**

**Su repuesta la hizo reír quitándola los nervios que sentía y relajándola. El buscador la dedicó una sonrisa bromista.**

**-Yo creo que más como una mosca- replicó divertida**

**-Por que soy molesto?- preguntó pícaro**

**-Y pesado- y rió divertida**

**Draco sonreía ampliamente.**

**-Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta- su tono era demasiado profundo, demasiado hipnotizador**

**Ginny se levantó del banco cerrando el libro de 500 páginas quedando a solo un par de pasos del chico. Acortó la distancia, y solo les separó unos milímetros.**

**-Y aun sigues mirándome de esa manera después de tantos años- añadió el rubio sin sonrisa pero con un brillo especial en los ojos**

**-De que manera?- preguntó sonriendo suavemente recordando la conversación de hacía años**

**-Como si me conocieses a la perfección, como si supieses lo que siento y pienso- respondió con voz profunda y mirada intensa**

**-Puede ser porque siempre lo he hecho- y le acarició la mejilla**

**Le observó cerrar los ojos y apoyarse en la mano ligeramente. Las mariposas no dejaban de bailar en su estomago y el escalofrío por su piel parecía permanente.**

**Apartó la mano y se quedó sin respiración al ver la mirada intensa del jugador.**

**-Respóndeme Ginebra- pidió con casi desesperación en la voz**

**-Yo- hizo una pasusa y suspiró- tengo que irme- y sonriéndole ampliamente se alejó caminando**

**Draco la siguió con la mirada. El director de la universidad la esperaba cerca de ellos. Ginny paró a medio camino pero no se dio la vuelta.**

**-La respuesta es un si- y volvió a caminar **

**Draco sonreía ampliamente mientras la observaba marcharse hablando tranquilamente con el director.**

………….................................................................................d&g................................................................

**-Mama date prisa llegaremos tarde- apremió el niño**

**-Y coge caramelos- gritó el otro**

**-Llegaremos no os preocupéis- intentó tranquilizar la madre- Esperad se me ha olvidado**

**-MAMA!!- gritaron los gemelos**

**La mujer rió divertida. Besó sus cabecitas rubias antes de coger sus manos.**

**-Preparados?- les preguntó antes de desaparecer por la chimenea**

**D&G**

**Los niños no dejaban de gritar y correr por la sala al igual que los demás. Ella reía mirándolos, les quería incluso más que a su marido. El cual acababa de ganar la copa, había jugado su último partido y en ese instante celebraba con sus compañeros la victoria.**

**Toda la familia estaba allí reunida, todos gritaban y celebraban la victoria. Los observó a todos sentándose. Cerró los ojos sintiendo más felicidad y paz que nunca mientras apoyaba ambas manos en su estomago y se recostaba contra la silla.**

**-Mi niña creo que la pequeña necesita tus atenciones- la comentó su padre mientras la tendía a la pequeña de casi dos años**

**Ella la cogió mientras se levantaba.**

**-Ahora vuelvo- besó a su padre y salió de la bulliciosa sala para irse a una más tranquila en la que cambiar los pañales a su hija.**

**La tumbó encima de la mantita mientas la hacia muecas que divertían a la pequeña. Ella por lo menos se parecía a ella, pelirroja aunque con los ojos azules de su padre y no el color miel de ella. Algo era algo, sus gemelos eran iguales que su padre.**

**Tras cambiar a la pequeña se sentó un poco en el sillón para calmar a la pequeña que se quedó dormida en su cunita. Ver dormir a sus hijos era uno de los momentos que más la encogían el corazón de amor. Ahora comprendía a su madre y se sentía dichosa.**

**No supo cuando pero terminó quedándose dormida con un brazo protector alrededor de la cuna.**

**Un beso en los labios la despertó suavemente. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y se encontró con el rostro de su marido sonriéndola con cariño.**

**-Enhorabuena capitán- le felicitó en voz baja**

**Draco alzó la mano y acarició su mejilla.**

**-Me sentiría dolido porque estés durmiendo cuando deberías estar celebrando con alegría el éxito de tu marido- él cogió su mano y besó la palma- cansada?-**

**-Si, y con algo de vómitos matutinos y algún mareo, te suena de algo?- preguntó con una sonrisilla**

**La sonrisa que él la dedicó parecía de éxtasis, llena de pura felicidad.**

**-Y yo que creía que no podía ser más feliz- comentó el rubio mirándola con una intensidad que aun después de esos años aun la dejaba sin aliento**

**Agarró la mano que Draco la ofrecía y la ayudó a levantarse. Pasó sus manos tras su cuello y el rubio las suyas a su espalda. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y bailaron con su melodía silenciosa con sus corazones henchidos de felicidad.**

**-Te amo-**

**-Yo también te amo Ginebra, para siempre-**

_FIN_


End file.
